Strength of Friendship
by VZoomRocks128
Summary: *Includes OCs* Follow the reckless mages of Fairy Tail as they go overboard and gain strength through the power of friendship. [Fairy Tail storyline (plus fillers) / OC X Fairy Tail character / OC X OC]
1. I Hargeon Town

**A/N: Yo, this is VZoomRocks128! What's up?**

**All right! I wanna give a shoutout to my cousin. She created her own OCs and paired them with some of the Fairy Tail characters, and wanted me to put them here. They will appear in the next chapter. (Whoops, spoiler alert. Haha, my bad...)**

**I'll post her OCs and her pairings here. (They're already up on my profile, so check them out!)**

**OCs**

**• Hikaru Igarashi **

**• Kira Jensu **

**• Shusei Jensu **

**• Kaito Sheisi**

**• Shiina Igarashi**

**• Karra Poely **

**• Heena Igarashi **

**Pairings**

**• Hikaru x Kira**

**• Shusei x Kaito (yaoi)**

**• Shiina x Gray**

**• Karra x Evergreen (yuri)**

**• Heena x Sting**

**Her account is FTSCMSROCKS.**

**All right, let's get this story on the roll!**

**Oh, and one more thing: no flames please! They discourage me, and that's bad. I don't want that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and other people's OCs except my OCs. Thank you!**

* * *

**I**

**HARGEON TOWN**

***MACAO ARC***

A village is destroyed. A little girl stood up, witnessing the deaths of her people, including her friends.

Even her family.

Someone—a massive being with unkempt, dark hair—looked at her, grinning evilly. The girl widened her eyes in terror and ran on her bruised feet. As she ran, the man chased after her at inhuman speed and...

* * *

"Excuse me? Are you going?"

A turquoise-haired girl blinked at a blonde girl with a side ponytail on the right side. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just...thinking." She boarded on the train with a beige cat. She saw keys and a whip from the blonde girl's belt.

"You're a mage." The blonde girl stopped.

"Yeah." She sat down across from the other girl. "I wanted to join a guild named Fairy Tail so bad! I heard that they're amazing, but destructive at the same time. Oh well, I hope I can live with that if I join them."

_Fairy Tail? _the other girl thought. Her cat's ears pricked up. "Why won't you join them right now? I heard they accept anyone."

"Really?! That's great to hear! I'm Lucy, by the way."

"I'm Clair. This cat here is Jack—a female."

Jack smiled. "Hi, Lucy!"

Lucy freaked out. "A talking cat!"

Clair sweatdropped. "Oh, you never met talking cats before. I'm sorry to see your reaction."

"I-It's okay..."

* * *

A tail whacked Clair on the face. "Wake up, Clair! We're here at Hargeon Town, the...Oh, screw the description. You're already familiar with the place."

Clair rubbed her eyes and turned to Jack. "I had a nightmare again."

"That's the fourth one this week!" Jack exclaimed. "I feel sorry for you."

"Where did Lucy go?"

"After the train arrived here, she immediately got off." Jack exited the train and waited for Clair step out. Her ears pricked up and shook her human partner. "I know! Let's buy something. To the magic shop, the only magic shop here in Hargeon Town!"

* * *

A purple-haired boy is whistling as he walked around the magic shop, trying to look for the item he wanted. A conversation between a blonde girl and the clerk took place. He observed the girl. She has storage full of keys and a whip hanging from her belt.

"I'm searching for some powerful keys," she told the clerk who was changing the color of his clothes via ColorS Magic.

_She's a mage, _the boy thought. _But what guild is she in?_

"Gates, huh? Those are rare..." the clerk said.

The girl gasped. "This is the white puppy, White Doggy!"

"That one's not powerful at all."

Lucy blushed pink. "So what? I was looking for it..." She happily carried it to the clerk. "How much?"

"20,000 jewel."

Lucy's face is close to the clerk. "How much might it be again?"

"Like I said, 20,000 jewel."

The girl has little money. She did her sex appeal to the clerk on the counter, which made the boy drop his jaw. "Come on, how much is it, _really_, you wonderful old man, you..." She winked at him.

The boy walked up to her. "Hey, I'll pay for you. You don't have to say yes, but...that's if you want to."

Lucy put her hands together. "Thank you so much! What's your name? My name is Lucy."

"I'm Kelso," the boy said. Then he faced the clerk. "I'll pay for this girl."

* * *

"Um, thanks again," Lucy said as she and Kelso exited the shop.

"Don't thank me," Kelso said, flapping his hand. "I'm just doing a favor."

Lucy smiled. "Well, I hope to see you around, Kelso. Bye!" She saw a bunch of girls passing by her and followed them.

"Whoa!" Kelso is pushed by someone to the ground. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'm so so—"

Kelso rubbed her head and looked up. "Clair?!"

Clair narrowed her eyes. "Kelso?!"

Jack jumped up to Clair's shoulders. "Jack!"

Clair whipped her head. "Hmph, never knew I'll run across to a horrible jerk who broke up with me yesterday."

Kelso sighed. "I said I was sorry. How many times should I say that?"

"As many times as I want."

"I don't know how many times you want!"

Clair shoved him out of the way. "Now if you excuse me, I need to buy something to make me relieve of my fourth nightmare of the week."

Jack raised her paw. "It's my idea!"

Kelso took a deep breath. "Hey. After you buy something, let's grab some food. There's a restaurant near us."

Clair thought about it and replied, "Fine, but I'm still mad at you."

* * *

"Natsu? Happy? This is a surprise."

Natsu saw Clair and Kelso walking towards the restaurant. "You're gonna eat here? Man, their food tastes amazing! Right, Happy?"

The blue cat nodded. "Aye, sir!"

"Oh, really?" Jack sounded excited.

"So, did you find Igneel?" Kelso asked.

Natsu frowned. "There's no luck. We didn't find Igneel..."

Kelso patted his shoulder. "I'm sure there's still some luck left. Keep up the good work." He, Clair, and Jack entered the restaurant.

* * *

"Why do we have to fight? It's just a chicken," Kelso mumbled angrily as he flipped hard to the page on the Sorcerer Magazine. He heard a familiar female voice mixing with a deep male voice.

_Lucy?_

"Hooray! I can get in Fairy Tail!" Lucy cheered. "I just have to be nice to that idiot until then!" She giggled to herself.

_Fairy Tail? _Kelso thought. _Why does she want to join Fairy Tail?_

* * *

Clair watched as Salamander's ship sailed away. "That idiot went on the ship without us!" She looked at Natsu, whose cheeks puffed up. "Well, not you."

* * *

Kelso walked to Salamander's room in the ship. The guards caught him peeking behind a pole.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here, kid! Get out!" guard #1 barked at him.

Kelso chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm already here." He advanced towards them.

"Watch out, we're tougher than you think," guard #2 warned, pointing his spear at him.

"Oh, really?" Kelso cracked his knuckles and grinned. "You picked the wrong person to mess with."

* * *

Lucy closed one eye, pointing at someone who just fell from the top of the ship. "Natsu!"

Natsu's cheeks puffed up. "I can't take this anymore..."

"You suck!"

Kelso broke down the door, seeing Lucy, Salamander, and random people. "I beat those guys senseless back there. It was fun."

"Kelso!"

* * *

"I'm going drop you," Jack told Clair.

"What?" Clair landed on her front inside the ship. "Ow, that hurts, you idiot!"

"Sorry!"

Clair lifted half of her body up. Her face became big and zoomed in to Kelso. "We're supposed to go to the ship together! I want to leave Natsu because—"

Kelso turned away. "No. You didn't say anything."

Lucy gasped. "Clair!"

Happy floated above the hole Natsu created. "Lucy, what are you doing here?"

Jack waved at Lucy. "Hello, Lucy!"

"Happy! Jack!" Lucy said. "This phony tricked me into joining Fairy Tail. Hey, since when did you two have wings?"

Salamander and other random people are dumbfounded.

"We'll explain later. Let's go, Happy!" Jack, along with Happy, wrapped their tails around Lucy and flew away.

"After them!" Salamander ordered. "We can't let them report to the Council."

A board smacked his face. "You forgot we're here. Today isn't your lucky day, Salamander."

Salamander shot looks at Natsu, Clair, and Kelso. "Oh, really?"

A huge wave swept the ship to the port. "Oh, shit!"

* * *

"Kelso!"

Kelso knocked out sand from his hair. "Lucy! Happy! Jack!" He coughed out more sand. "Disgusting. Hey, Natsu and Clair are confronting those dudes on the broken ship."

Lucy sprinted to the broken ship. "Natsu! Clair!"

"Are you a Fairy Tail mage?" Clair demanded.

"Yeah, so what?" Salamander said. "Get 'em, boys!"

"Let me take a closer look at you," Natsu said, and took his jacket off.

"Guys!" Lucy yelled.

Happy chewed on a fish. "It's okay. We should've mentioned this earlier, but Natsu is a mage too."

"Huh?!"

Jack raised her paw. "And so is Clair!"

"What?!"

Kelso ripped his sleeves. "I'm joining the fray. The truth is: I'm a mage also."

"Really?!"

As Natsu smacked the guys to the side, Kelso climbed up the side of the broken ship. "All right, it's about time."

"I'm Natsu. These two are Clair and Kelso," Natsu said. "We are from Fairy Tail. And we haven't seen you before."

Lucy gasped. "They're mages from Fairy Tail?!"

"Those crests...They're real, Bora-san!" a guy with an eyepatch stammered.

"Idiot! Don't use my real name!" Bora scolded him.

Kelso walked forward along with Natsu and Clair. "Tell us why you're impersonating as a Fairy Tail mage, huh?"

"I have no reason to tell," Bora said. **"Prominence Typhoon!"**

The attack exploded. Happy and Jack blocked Lucy from going there.

"This kind of fire tickles."

"This tastes horrible. Are you _really_ a fire mage? This is the worst fire I've ever tasted."

Salamander, his guys, and Lucy are speechless.

Natsu finished eating Bora's fire. "Thanks for the meal."

Kelso remained unscathed. "I'm a fire user, too. So fire doesn't work on me."

"I've never seen that kind of magic before," Lucy said, referring to Natsu's magic. "Wait, where's Clair?"

Clair appeared behind Salamander and his guys. "Thanks for being unaware, Salamander. Natsu! Kelso!"

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

**"Explosive Burn!"**

**"Ice Dragon's Roar!"**

The three attacks mix together and destroyed the port, including the boat. A guy popped out of the wooden pieces, seeing the three Fairy Tail mages standing up.

"B-Bora-san! I think I've seen them before!" he stuttered. "That guy with pink hair and a scaly-looking scarf. He's the real Salamander! That girl with turquoise hair and strange marks on her shoulders. She's the Valkyrie! And that guy with purple hair and burnt scars around his eyes. He's the Flamethrower and also the grandson of Cinder Maddox!"

Lucy froze. "Eh?!"

"Time to finish you off!" Fire surrounded Natsu's fists. **"Fire Dragon's—"**

**"Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" **Bora was swept away by Clair's icy gusts. "Yay! We did it, guys!"**  
**

"Yeah, but you went overboard!" Lucy pointed out.

"Hey, I'm supposed to kick his ass!" Natsu yelled at Clair.

"And I didn't give you the signal yet!" Kelso added.

Clair crossed her arms. "The military is coming out soon because of what happened. That's why I have to beat Bora up fast."

"She's right!" Happy and Jack said.

Natsu threw his arms in the air. "Crap, let's get out of here! Happy, let's go!"

Happy followed him. "Aye, sir!"

Clair sighed. "Wait up! I don't want to die!"

"Me too!" Jack flew to her.

Kelso turned to Lucy. "You coming? You mentioned that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He stuck out his hand. "Let's go."

Lucy accepted it. "Okay!"

* * *

**Next chapter: II. Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**A/N: Whew! First chapter done! Cool! So, uh...Please rate and review if you can. It'll help a lot.**


	2. II Fairy Tail

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**"Hey, I'm supposed to kick his ass!" Natsu yelled at Clair.**_

**_"And I didn't give you the signal yet!" Kelso added._**

**_Clair crossed her arms. "The military is coming out soon because of what happened. That's why I have to beat Bora up fast."_**

**_"She's right!" Happy and Jack said._**

**_Natsu threw his arms in the air. "Crap, let's get out of here! Happy, let's go!"_**

**_Happy followed him. "Aye, sir!"_**

**_Clair sighed. "Wait up! I don't want to die!"_**

**_"Me too!" Jack flew to her._**

**_Kelso turned to Lucy. "You coming? You mentioned that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He stuck out his hand. "Let's go."_**

**_Lucy accepted it. "Okay!"_**

* * *

**II**

**FAIRY TAIL**

***MACAO ARC***

It is a normal day in the only guild in Magnolia called Fairy Tail. The older mages clinked glasses and drank their alcohol. Meanwhile, a girl named Kira took deep breaths and approached a handsome blonde young man named Hikaru.

_This is the day. The day I will confess my feelings to Hikaru-kun. Eek, I'm so excited! _Kira cleared her throat, capturing Hikaru's attention.

"Oh, hi!" Hikaru gave out a bright smile. "You wanted to say something?"

Kira fidgeted with her thumbs and looked down at the floor. "Eto...I wanted to say that I—"

Natsu kicked the door open, his eyes in half-circles and his teeth in triangles. "We're back!"

"We're back!" Happy repeated.

Clair pointed to them. "What they said."

Kelso copied her. "What she said."

Jack's tail pointed to him directly. "What he said."

Shiina waved at them. "Welcome back!"

"It's nice to see you again!" Heena shouted.

A painter named Karra put her paintbrush down delicately. "Ugh, it's _them_. Someone please take me somewhere so I won't be near _them_." She shot a look at Clair. "You. Whatever your name is. Take me outside and also, wash your hands first. I don't want your _filth_ in my limo."

A tick mark appeared on Clair's head. "In your dreams, snob. Oh, and my name is Clair Yukimura. Write it on your _head _so you won't forget it. Also, I destroyed your limo. You're _welcome_."

"T-Tha—" Karra trembled, then she scoffed and looked away. "Ugh, you penniless people are so rude."

"Hmph. I thought snobs are supposed to have manners."

Shusei's bowl of noodles flipped upside-down. "No! My precious noodles! That was my first one, guys! A guy needs to eat a lot, you know!"

Kaito gave his bowl of noodles to him. "I'm not hungry, so...here you go."

"Yay! Thank you for the food!" Shusei staryed slurping his noodles.

Kira groaned, ashamed that she didn't confess to Hikaru at the right time. "Not again...Oh, I'll get some water to calm myself." She headed to the bar.

Lucy opened her mouth in amazement as she stepped on Fairy's Tail floor.

"So you guys went overboard, huh?" Kaito asked Kelso.

"It's Clair's fault," Kelso said.

Clair slapped him. "Shut up."

Natsu kicked a mage on the face, signaling the rambunctious fight between other mages. Some unknown mages pulled Clair into the fray. Kelso kicked some of the mages' hands who tried to get him to join the fight, but refused because he didn't want Lucy to be the only one sane.

"Besides you, Kelso," Lucy began after she closed her magazine, "is there someone else sane?"

"Oh, you're new here?" It was Mirajane, the barmaid of Fairy Tail. Smoke came out of Lucy's nose and hearts replaced her eyes. She started freaking out when Elfman landed on her, which made Kelso sweatdrop.

After Cana, Gray, Elfman, Loke, Natsu, and Clair activated their respective magic, a black figure's foot stepped in. "Will you cut it out already, you fools?!"

Everyone froze and silenced themselves.

"Ah, so you were here, Master?" Mirajane asked without cringing.

"Yeah," the black figure answered.

"Master?!" Lucy flinched.

Clair leaned closer. "I know. It's unbelievable."

Natsu laughed hysterically. "Everyone got scared! This is fight is my victo—" His speech was interrupted by being stomped by the black figure. Lucy and Clair squealed. The black figure noticed Lucy.

"A newcomer, huh?" he said.

"H-Hai!" Lucy said without hesitating. She saw the black figure revert into a tiny, old man. The man extended his hand to Lucy.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"He shrank! That aside, she called you 'Master'..."

"Yes, he is Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov-san," Mirajane said. Makarov jumped to the second floor and got hit by the ledge, but he stood up just fine. He cleared his throat.

"He's gonna say something bad," Clair whispered.

"What do you mean by that?!" Lucy gasped.

"You did it again, jerks!" Makarov showed his guild members a stack of papers. "Look at these documents I received from the Council! They are all complaints! All you jerks do is to make the Council angry at me!" He was about to burst. "However..." He burned the documents. "The Council is just a piece of shit!" He threw the flame aside and Natsu fetched it. "Listen up! The power to overcome reason, is born from reason itself. Magic is not a miraculous power. It's the synchronized and incarnated form of Spirit Energy particles that flow within us and in nature. It requires willpower and concentration. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is Magic. Worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, won't improve your magic. Don't be afraid of those Council fools! Follow the path you believe in! That is what Fairy Tail mages are all about!" He and his guild members did their special "L" sign.

* * *

After Lucy got her Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand, she showed it happily to Natsu and Clair, who were looking at the Request Board, with their backs on her. "Natsu, Clair, look at this! I got Fairy Tail's mark!"

"Nice job, Lucy!" Clair turned around and gave her a high-five.

"Yay!" Jack landed on Lucy's shoulder and played with her side ponytail.

Kelso hung his arm around Lucy's neck. "Congrats. You're an official mage in Fairy Tail. How do you feel?"

"I feel great!" Lucy replied and blushed a little when she stared at him. She wondered where he received the burnt scars around his eyes even though he's immune to fire since he _is_ a fire mage.

"You like him!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"Shut up, cat."

"Ah, really?" Natsu said. "Good for you, Luigi."

"It's Lucy!"

"Let's choose with a high reward," Happy suggested. Natsu picked up a request that seemed easy to him.

"160,000 jewels for exterminating thieves!" he exclaimed. "This is awesome! We need money to buy more stuff! And Clair, Kelso, and Jack need more money 'cause they're desperate!"

"Yeah..." Clair, Kelso, and Jack sighed.

"That's settled then!" Happy declared.

"Isn't To-chan back yet?" a small boy asked Makarov, who stopped drinking.

"You are annoying, Romeo," Makarov said. "You are a mage's son, so wait quietly at home and believe in your dad."

"But he said he would be back within 3 days...It's been a week already since he left!"

"If I am not wrong, it was a job at Mt. Hakobe."

"It is not so far away! Please go look for him!"

"Your dad is a mage, right?! There's no mage in this guild, who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!"

Romeo punched Makarov on the face. "Baka!" He ran outside. "Kuso!" After that, Natsu punched the request that he picked out and angrily walked away.

"Oi!" Nab said. "Natsu, don't break it!"

"Natsu..." Clair said softly as she watched Natsu leave with Happy. Kelso also left the guild without saying a word.

* * *

Kira approached to Clair, who was drinking a soda with the Shiina, Heena, and Hikaru. "Kelso went to Mt. Hakobe to look for Macao-san. Natsu is planning to go there tomorrow."

Clair put her head down. "That's why they left." She stood up and walked to Lucy, who was finished her conversation with Mirajane. "Hey, Kira told me that Kelso went to Mt. Hakobe to look for Romeo's dad, so we're tagging along with Natsu."

"Eh?!" Lucy said.

Mirajane smiled while she was cleaning the glasses. "Ara ara..."

* * *

The next day, Lucy and Clair joined Natsu and Happy on their journey to Mt. Hakobe to search for Kelso and save Romeo's dad. Natsu caught motion sickness during the trip.

"Why are you two here?" he asked.

"Why not?" Lucy said. "Besides, you really can't deal with transportation vehicles, right? I pity you in so many ways..."

Clair crossed her arms. "Geez, Natsu...You're acting really pathetic."

"What do you mean with that?" Natsu demanded.

"Nothing," Lucy and Clair said.

* * *

**_After learning Natsu's history from Mirajane, Lucy suddenly thought of Clair. "Oh, what about Clair? Her magic is familiar to Natsu's, right?"_**

**_Mirajane nodded and put back a glass to its original spot. "She was raised by a dragon, just like Natsu. The dragon's name is Eirwen—I believe. She is an ice dragon."_**

**_"Eh?! So, her dragon left too?"_**

**_"Sadly, yes."_**

**_Lucy frowned. Then she thought about Kelso. "What about Kelso?"_**

**_Mirajane remained silent for a while. "That one is very..." She took a deep breath. "Okay, I will tell you. Kelso is the grandson of Cinder Maddox, a former Wizard Saint, a powerful title for a mage. He doesn't know his parents. They couldn't take care of him so Cinder-san raised him. One day, a dark guild destroyed Kelso's hometown and killed Cinder-san. He managed to run away, but a wall of fire was in the way. He put part of his face in, but got burned around the eyes. That's how he got the burnt scars. He had no choice but to go through. He bumped into Master the next day in here. Master was good friends with Cinder-san, so he decided to take him in. It's sad story, isn't it?"_**

**_Lucy had a sad expression on. "Can I get water?"_**

**_Mirajane poured water in a glass and slid it to Lucy. "Clair and Kelso used to date. It was a huge, international thing."_**

**_Lucy dropped her jaw. "Them?"_**

**_"Yup, they're so cute together! However, they broke up because their relationship isn't working out. Oh well!"_**

**_Lucy smiled slightly. "I wonder how it will be like to have a boyfriend..."_**

**_"You were blushing every time you stare at Kelso, weren't you?" Mirajane grinned._**

**_Lucy quickly turned away. "Denied!"_**

* * *

Suddenly, the carriage stopped.

"We've arrived?" Lucy said.

Natsu breathed out fire. "It stopped!" He and Happy did their dance.

"I am sorry, we can't go any further," the driver informed them.

Clair sank on her knees. "NO!"

Lucy opened the back of the carriage. There was a heavy snowstorm outside. Happy was flowing, but clutched on the left side of the door.

"Snow!" Clair dismounted from the vehicle and started building a snowman.

"W-What is going on?!" Lucy said. "What is this?!"

Jack is shivering. "C-Close t-the door, L-Lucy. I-It's cold!"

* * *

"It is freezing!" Lucy complained as she, Natsu, Happy, and Clair climbed up Mt. Hakobe. "Even though this is a mountain, it's summer time! A blizzard like this is just weird!"

"That's 'cause you're light dressed," Natsu and Clair told her.

"Aren't you two light dressed as well?" Lucy tried pulling Natsu's blanket from his back. "Lend me this blanket!"

"I wanna cuddle!" Lucy put Natsu's blanket over her shoulder, where Jack is.

"What a noisy girl," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"You guys are so mean," Clair mumbled.

Lucy came up with an idea. "I got it! Open up! Gate of the Clock! Horologium!" A tall grandfather clock appeared.

"Clock~" Horologium said.

"It's a clock," Clair said simply.

"Wow, it's a clock!" Natsu said.

"Awesome!" Jack squeaked.

"So cool!" Happy commented..

Lucy and Jack were inside Horologium right now, covering herself with Natsu's blanket. Jack was sleeping, and a snot bubble came out of her nose as she breathes. Lucy was complaining, but nothing came out.

"Huh? I can't hear you," Natsu said.

"She says, 'I will stay here.'," Horologium said. "

"Ooh, it's a clock that says what Lucy is saying!" Clair exclaimed. "Sweet!"

"Then why did you come with us?" Natsu asked.

"She asks, 'What kind of job was Macao-san doing, in a place like this?'," Horologium said.

"Did you come with us without knowing that? He was gonna destroy the atrocious monster, Vulcan."

"She says, 'I wanna go back.'"

"I say, 'Okay, head back then.'"

"Aye!" Happy said.

Clair slapped her forehead. "Jeez..."

* * *

"Macao!" Natsu yelled. "Are you here?!"

"Macao!" Happy and Jack shouted.

"Macao!" Clair hollered. "We're gonna save you, got that?"

A huge monkey came from a cliff attacked them.

"That's a Vulcan!" Happy said.

The Vulcan smelled the air and headed to another direction.

"Oi, you!" Natsu shouted. The Vulcan picked up Horologium, who had Lucy contained inside him.

"Pretty human~" it said. It looked at Clair and flicked her to a mountain. "Troll! I hate trolls!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" She clenched her fists.**  
**

Jack flew to her at high speed. "Clair!"

Natsu put his fist on his palm, which let out flames. "You can talk, huh?"

The Vulcan carried Horologium with Lucy inside away. "She says, 'Who cares? Please save me!'" Horologium said.

Clair screamed. "Natsu! Why the hell did you let the Vulcan escape with Lucy?" She shook Natsu by the shoulders. "Answer me, damn it!"

"You're making me dizzy..." Natsu said groggily.

"That's not the answer I'm expecting!"

* * *

"I see the light!" Natsu zoomed to the opening. Clair and slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Does he ever learn?" Jack asked.

Clair shook her head. "He's such a frigging idiot," she said. "Sometimes. Anyways, let's follow Natsu." When she reached towards the light, two Vulcans—much to her discomfort—and Lucy were there, but Natsu was nowhere to be found. She groaned, lowering her head.

"Yep, he fell from here," she said. "Baka."

* * *

Clair shook her head. "Shoot, I took a nap." Her cheeks puffed up. **"****Ice Dragon's Roar!"**

A thick beam of ice struck between Lucy and Natsu. "Clair!"

"Whoops!"

Vulcan #1 was on his way to smash Natsu. "She is my woman!"

Vulcan #2 glared at it. "No, she's mine!" It looked at Clair and smacked her away. "Troll!"

Clair's eye twitched. "Okay, that's it!" A light blue magic circle appeared in front of her. **"Ice Dragon's—" **Vulcan #2 raised its fist. "Shit!"

Natsu blocked the attack. "You..."

"Listen up!" he announced. "All Fairy Tail members are my friends!" He kicked both Vulcans. "Jiichan, Mira, those annoying guys Gray and Elfman, Happy, Clair, Jack, and Lucy...all of them are my friends." A magic circle appeared beneath him. "That's why...I'm taking Macao and Kelso back home! Clair, let's do this!" Natsu readied his fist. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"****  
**

Clair copied his stance. **"Ice Dragon's Shattering Fist!"**

They knocked out both Vulcans in one hit.

"They did it!" Happy and Jack said.

Lucy whined. "Weren't you gonna ask those monkeys where Macao-san and Kelso are?"

"Ah, I forgot," Natsu said.

Clair facepalmed. "We're doomed."

"They're completely knocked out," Lucy observed. She reacted when the two Vulcans started glowing. Two yellow magic circles became smaller and a huge, bright light exploded in front of them.

"W-What's going on?!" Natsu said. He realized something. "Macao?! Kelso?!"

"What the hell's going on here?!" Clair complained.

"This guy?!"" Lucy said. "He was a perverted monkey just now, just like Kelso!"

"They must've been exposed to Vulcan's 'Take Over'," Happy said.

"'Take Over'?"

"It is a spell to possess someone's body. Vulcans capture humans and take over their bodies in order to live. It seems that he fought fiercely before he was exposed to 'Take Over'."

"Macao!" Natsu said. "Don't die! Romeo is waiting for you. Open your eyes!"

Clair slapped Kelso on both cheeks. "Wake up! Come on, we still need you!"

Kelso opened his eyes. "Hm? Oh...Hey, guys."

Lucy kicked him on his ribs. "Pervert!" He got sent on an icy wall.

"Ow! What did I do?" Kelso rubbed his head. He paused and glanced at Macao, who just woke up.

"Natsu? Clair? Kelso?" he said.

"Macao!" Natsu and Clair said.

"You guys found him?" Kelso got on his feet, but failed to stand up properly. "Damn it! I can't walk..."

"I am so pathetic," Macao rasped. "I defeated 19 of them. But the 20th took me over. It is pissing me off! Damn it! I can't face Romeo like this!"

"That's not true!" Natsu argued. "Defeating that many is astonishing!" He extended his hand. Macao quickly accepted it. "Let's go home where Romeo is waiting."

* * *

Romeo was on the stairs, wiping his tears away from his face. He heard someone call, "Romeo!" He looked up to see Natsu with Happy, Lucy, Clair, Jack, Kelso, and Macao. He ran to Macao.

"To-chan!" He crashed on him and hugged him. "To-chan, I am really sorry!"

"I worried you, right? Forgive me," Macao said.

"It is okay. I am a son of a mage after all!"

"If those damn brats make fun of you again, tell them this: 'Can your dads defeat 19 monsters?'"

Romeo grinned, and ran a few inches and cupped his mouth. "Natsu-nii! Clair-nee! Kelso-nii! Happy! Jack! Arigato!"

"No problem!" Natsu raised a hand.

"You're welcome, Romeo!" Clair shouted.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"I got hurt!" Kelso announced.

"He can see that," Jack murmured.

"And Lucy-nee, arigato!" Romeo yelled. Lucy waved back at him.

"That was kinda fun," Clair admitted.

Lucy immediately reacted. "How was that fun?!" she exclaimed.

"That's Clair to you," Natsu and Kelso muttered.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Jack swung the doors open in Fairy Tail. "We brought Macao safe and sound! Let's party!"

* * *

**Next chapter: III. Daybreak!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	3. III Daybreak

******Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_******Romeo grinned, and ran a few inches and cupped his mouth. "Natsu-nii! Clair-nee! Kelso-nii! Happy! Jack! Arigato!"**_

_**"No problem!" Natsu raised a hand.**_

_**"You're welcome, Romeo!" Clair shouted.**_

_**"Aye!" Happy said.**_

_**"I got hurt!" Kelso announced.**_

_**"He can see that," Jack murmured.**_

_**"And Lucy-nee, arigato!" Romeo yelled. Lucy waved back at him.**_

_**"That was kinda fun," Clair admitted.**_

_**Lucy immediately reacted. "How was that fun?!" she exclaimed.**_

_**"That's Clair to you," Natsu and Kelso muttered.**_

_**"Aye!" Happy agreed.**_

_**Jack swung the doors open in Fairy Tail. "We brought Macao safe and sound! Let's party!"**_

* * *

**III**

**DAYBREAK**

***DAYBREAK ARC***

Clair clinked glasses with Shiina, Heena, and Hikaru while Kelso did the same thing to Shusei, Kira, and Kaito. "Kanpai!"

Their drinks spilled on Karra's canvas. "Are you kidding me?!" She threw it on the floor. "This is irritating!" She kicked the door to the bathroom. "Ew, someone clean this filth!"

Clair became ticked off. "What the hell is wrong with her?" She crushed her glass, and her drink spilled on her fist to her legs.

Hikaru sweatdropped. "Um, Clair. You, uh..."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Natsu is standing near Clair's house, waiting for Clair to come out so he can ask her something. "Damn, how long is she gonna party in the guild?" He lifted the door mat and found a key to the door. "Awesome! I can invade her house just like I did in Lucy's! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu unlocked the door and entered Clair's house with Happy.

* * *

Clair brought her arms behind her head. "Oh, yeah! The party was so fun! I was arm wrestling with Macao and I won big time."

"I agree!" Jack said.

"But you crushed your glass and got drunk, Clair. And Jack, you were sleeping the whole time," Kelso reminded them.

"Overall, it was fun," Clair said. She grabbed the key under the door mat and unlocked the door. "Natsu?! My house!"

"Finally! You took so long to party," Natsu said. "I thought you were coming back at noon."

"I got drunk," Clair answered. "Never mind that!" She kicked him on the stomach. "You invaded my house! Get out!" She glared at Happy. "You too, cat."

"Aye!" Happy responded.

Natsu rubbed the part of his stomach where Clair's kick landed. "Owwie...I just wanted to ask you something."

Clair kicked him again. This time: harder. "Not until you _explain _how you broke into my house, criminal! Haven't you heard, Natsu? Breaking and entering is a crime—I think."

"That's what Lucy said when I broke into her house. Well, not the 'I think' part." The new bruise on Natsu's stomach made him wince.

"Oh, so breaking and entering houses is your new hobby now, huh?" Clair waited for his answer, but no words came out. She sighed and sat on her couch. "Explain right now," she said quietly.

"Funny story. Next time, try to hide your key somewhere else other than the door mat."

Clair is stunned. _Shit! He found out already?!_

"Watch out. A bunch of random people will invade your house and...probably destroy it. Maybe steal your panties or something."

Clair turned deep red and steam came out of her ears. "Don't jinx it, baka yarō." She caught Natsu's grin, which made her smile. "Maybe you can—"

Kelso knocked on the door, which caught Natsu's and Clair's attention. "Someone's at the door?" Clair asked him.

"No. I just knocked on the door so you can guys can shut up." Clair stomped her foot, almost breaking the floor in half.

"I was about to tell Natsu to shut up," she said.

"I thought you're gonna say that I can steal your panties," Natsu giggled. Clair notice a hint of pink—lighter than his hair—on his cheeks.

_He can tell I was lying about shutting him up,_ she thought. _Oh my God, he's so..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kelso clearing his throat. "I thought you're going to ask Clair something, Natsu."

"Oh, yeah! Since you're here, this is even better," Natsu said. "We forced Lucy dress up as a maid for her first official job!"

Kelso started drooling. "Maid...?"

Clair kicked him. "Aren't you a pervert?"

"I'm not!"

"You like her!" Happy and Jack rolled their tongues.

"Can I smack you guys right now?"

Clair looked disappointed. "You should go easy on Lucy. Since she's new, you shouldn't try to pressure on taking hard jobs until she's okay with the easy jobs."

Natsu shrugged. "She never breaks a promise, so..."

"You took advantage of that?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought you're gonna ask me something, not telling me the story of Lucy dressing as a maid for her first job."

"Oh, yeah! Lucy, Happy, and I formed a team! All thanks to Lucy's Celestial Spirit—it doesn't look like a dog—Plue!"

"Congratulations, you guys! And what kind of name is Plue?" Kelso wondered. "It sounds, uh...How should I say this?"

Clair shoved him away. "Shut up, my turn to talk. Aren't you gonna ask me something? Come on, this is the third time!"

"Do you guys want to join our team?" Happy asked.

"Hurrah! A question!" Clair thought about the offer. "Six of us in a team. This will work out. We can do missions quicker." She received nods from Kelso and Jack. "We're in." She gave them a thumbs-up. "Hey. By the way, where's Lucy?"

* * *

Natsu laughed. "This job is a piece of cake!"

"You think every job is a piece of cake," Clair deadpanned.

"So we just have to destroy it?" Kelso asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Pretty much. That's what Kaby-san said. 2 million jewels. That's an awful lot for destroying just one book."

Happy and Jack are drooling. "That guy's last name is yummy..."

"Stop drooling."

* * *

Lucy sobbed. She failed at impressing a perverted, short, old man named Duke Everlue because his sense of beauty is...different.

Jack frowned, her ears drooped. "Poor Lucy."

"You're useless," Natsu said to Lucy.

Clair punched him on the face. "Natsu, shut up!"

"At least she tried," Kelso argued.

"I'm not the problem!" Lucy wailed. "That Everlue guy's sense of beauty is just too unique!"

"No, it's just...weird." Clair shuddered.

"Excuses," Happy said.

"Happy!"

Lucy's tears formed into flying rivers. "It's so humiliating!"

"Okay!" Natsu announced. "Since it came down to this, we'll use plan T!"

"I'll never forgive that old fart! But what is 'Plan T'?"

"The 'T' stands for 'Take them head-on'!" Happy said.

"What kind of plan is that?!"

Kelso clapped his hands. "Okay, I'll explain! Plan T is when you basically give a bad guy a piece of your mind! Got it?"

Lucy shook her head. "I have no idea what you just said."

"Kelso never makes any sense!" Jack said.

Kelso lowered his eyelids. "_Sometimes_, Jack."

* * *

Natsu and Kelso melted part of a window on the roof of the mansion while Happy and Jack are transporting Lucy and Clair respectively there.

"Jeez..." Natsu groaned. "We decided to take them head-on, so why are we sneaking in? We should break through the gate."

"Yeah. I really wanted to break through gates," Clair agreed, and lifted up a battering ram over her head. "I could've use this."

"Damn, that's huge! Hey, where the hell did you get that?"

"No!" Lucy said. "If we do something imprudent, the military will take action."

"Eh? What military?" Kelso said confusingly.

"What's up with you? Didn't you say you'd never forgive him?" Natsu reminded Lucy.

"You said so yourself," Jack added.

"Yeah, I'll never forgive him." Lucy did a thumbs-up. "That's why, while you two are burning or freezing the book, I'm gonna hide his shoes or something!" She giggled evilly to herself.

"Whoa, how petty," Natsu said.

"She's creepy in some way..." Clair said uncomfortably.

Kelso shivered. "She's giving me the chills."

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

Lucy entered through the hole that Natsu melted on the window. "Is this a storeroom?"

Happy scared her by wearing a skull on his head. "Look at me." He showed it to Natsu.

"Wow, it looks good on you, Happy," Natsu commented.

"Guys, you scared her..." Clair pointed to Lucy, who was leaning against the wall. "We have find a room that leads to that old pervert's library. The book is gonna be there. If we find it..." She wrapped her hand with ice. "Natsu, let's destroy it together! That's our 2,000,000 reward, buddy!"

"Yeah, that's more like it!" Natsu and Clair breathed out fire and ice respectively.

Lucy started freaking out. "Don't be celebrating for yourselves, guys!" she scolded them. "That's gonna be tragic for me!"

"Says the girl who likes books," Kelso muttered.

"Hey! Anyways, let's start looking!" Natsu, Clair, Kelso, Jack, Happy, and Lucy each opened a room, but none of them led to the library. They slid little by little quielty on the walls.

"This is so boring," Jack groaned. "Can I eat now?"

"Are we gonna search through every room?" Natsu asked.

"Of course," Lucy said.

"Wouldn't be faster to just grab someone and ask where the book is?"

"Aye!" Happy jumped in agreement.

"If you agree, Lucy, I could do that for you and torture them." Clair tapped on an electric shock baton. "I'm good with that."

"Damn, that's huge!" Natsu exclaimed. "Hey, where the hell did you get that?"

"We will accomplish our mission undetected," Lucy decided. "Just like ninjas. Cool, right?"

"Ninja, huh?" Natsu stared off into space.

Kelso waved a hand in front of him. "Natsu? Hey, Natsu? Are you dead or alive?" He started slapping him repeatedly. "Wake up, Natsu! Stop imagining yourself as a ninja!"

"Once again, you paid attention to the most trivial part..." Lucy said.

Everlue's maids appeared out of nowhere. "Intruders detected!"

The gorilla maid's, Virgo's, eyes were sparkling. "I will eliminate them!"

Clair pointed at them, freaking out. "Ugly alert!"

Kelso's eyes transformed into huge circles, his mouth in a rectangle, and his teeth into triangles. "That's all you're gonna say?!"

"They popped out of nowhere!" Lucy gasped.

Happy roared with his skull on.

"A goblin!" Everlue's maids said.

Natsu and Clair sent them flying with a single punch. "Shut up!"

"Good thing they didn't call you that, Clair," Jack said.

Clair sweatdropped. "Don't remind me..."

Virgo's eyes sparkled. **"Flying Virgo Attack!"**

Clair looked up. "Holy shit!" She and Natsu were flattened by Virgo. However, they managed to carry her and defeat her with a single kick. Natsu and Happy pretended to act like ninjas.

"We can't afford to be detected~de gozaru!" Natsu said. "Nin-nin."

"Nin-nin," Happy copied his line.

"Guys, what Lucy's simile of 'ninjas' meant acting sneaky, not literally acting like ninjas!" Kelso sighed and facepalmed. "They're idiots."

"_Complete_ idiots," Jack coughed.

"You are as noisy as usual," Lucy said to Natsu and Happy.

"You'll get used to it," Clair assured her. She saw double doors ahead of her. "Hey, guys. Could that be the library?" Then she grinned. "Let's destroy the book!"

"All right!" Natsu ran as fast as he could.

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew after Natsu.

"Guys! Be quiet!" Lucy scolded them breathlessly. She and Natsu opened the double doors carefully. Clair was right. The room is the library. Daybreak should be there.

"Full of books~de gozaru," Natsu said.

"Aye~de gozaru," Happy said.

"Shut up~de gozaru," Clair said in annoyance.

"Oi, don't mock the ninjas' way of speaking~de gozaru!" Natsu complained.

"Whatever~de gozaru."

"I never expected that old fart to be a book collector," Lucy said.

Natsu jumped joyfully. "Let's find it!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said contently.

Kelso started skimming the books on the second row of the bookshelf. "I'll look for Daybreak here, Lucy. Jack, look for it on the other side."

Jack saluted to him. "Roger." She flew to the second row on the other side of the book shelf. "Ooh, a book about bento boxes. Silas would _love_ this. I'll steal it."

Natsu showed a perverted book to Kelso. "Hey, you would _love_ this, man."

Kelso smacked it away from his hands. "Go away, Natsu. I'm trying to find Daybreak, so don't bother me."

Lucy skimmed through a row of books. Natsu pulled out a golden book that prints out "Daybreak" without looking at it. Lucy scolded him, but realized that was the book they were looking for.

"Daybreak?" she gasped.

Kelso inspected the book at different angles. "It has the title 'Daybreak', so I guess...WE FOUND IT! HELL YEAH!"

Natsu and Clair exchanged looks. "For real?!"

"That was an easy 2,000,000," Lucy said happily.

"Well then, let the veteran mages handle it," Jack instructed.

"Wait a second!" Lucy snatched the book away. "The author of this book is Kemu Zaleon!"

"Kemu?"

"He was a mage who was also a novelist!" Lucy started fangirling. "I'm a big fan of him! I thought I'd read all of his books! But this must be an unpublished book!"

"Whatever, let's just destroy it already," Natsu said.

Lucy hugged the book tightly. "What are you saying? This is cultural heritage! Destroying it is unthinkable!"

Kelso opened a random book and started to read the first page. "I'm reading, so don't bother me."

Jack sat on his shoulder. "Me too."

"You're abandoning your job!" Happy said.

"I said I am a big fan, didn't I?!"

"And now you're shouting at us!"

"Let's just say we destroyed it, and I'll just keep it..."

"I don't like lying," Natsu said.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

Clair lowered her eyes. "That's ironic for you to say, Natsu."

"What? It's true!" Natsu exclaimed.

Clair rolled her eyes. "Okay..."

"I see. I see." Everlue popped out of the ground. "So, you guys were after 'Daybreak'!" Then he snatched his book away from Kelso. "This is my property. You're not welcome to do anything with it."

"Aw, I wanna see what happens to the girl after she died!" Kelso whined. His eyes darkened. "Now you just made me mad."

"What's this?" Everlue pulled out the bento box book out from Jack's back. "This is my property. You're not welcome to do anything with it."

A squiggly line swam on Jack's mouth. "That book is for my friend who is in a job right now and loves bento boxes." Her eyes darkened. "Now you made me mad."

Clair pointed at the short man, freaking out. "Ugly alert!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Everlue exclaimed

"See? All because you were so slow..." Natsu told Lucy.

"G-Gomen..." Lucy stammered.

"I was wondering what all these mages were looking for," Everlue said. "So it was that worthless book."

"Worthless?" Natsu said.

Lucy blushed. "So, can I keep this book?"

"No! What's mine is mine!" Everlue said angrily.

"Stingy."

"Shut up, ugly."

Lucy was struck by a box that printed out Japanese symbols.

"Hey, Lucy is not ugly, shorty," Kelso growled.

Lucy blushed pink. She looked around for Happy and Jack. "Whew, they're not interrupting this time."

Natsu's flame appeared on his hand. Clair cloaked her arm with ice. "Shall we just destroy it then?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Lucy wailed, hugging the book.

"Lucy, it's our job!" Natsu scolded her.

"Then at least let me read it first." Lucy opened the book.

"Right here?!" Natsu, Happy, Clair, Kelso, Jack, and Everlue exclaimed.

"Seeing your hands on a book that belongs to my fabulous self, makes me sick!" Everlue said. "Vanish Brothers! Izo!"

"What the hell does he mean by 'fabulous self'?" Clair asked herself. "He clearly does not look fabulous at all."

The bookshelves parted and revealed three mysterious guys—one short, one medium, and one tall.

"Good afternoon," the short guy said.

"Even mama would be surprised to know that these kids are Fairy Tail mages," the tall guy said.

"Hmph, impressive," the medium guy murmured.

"That crest! They are from a mercenary guild, the Southern Wolves!" Happy exclaimed.

"So you hired these guys?" Natsu asked.

"Pfft, this should be way easy for us," Clair scoffed.

Everlue rubbed his moustache. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry. Prepare yourselves."

"Oh yeah?" Kelso rocked his head side-to-side. "Fairy Tail is always hungry, too." He paused. "Literally. I'm so bad at this..."

Lucy stood up. "Natsu, Clair, Kelso, buy me some time. It looks like this book has a secret." She swiftly exited the library. Everlue dug a tunnel under him.

"My fabulous self will capture the girl! You eliminate these two!" he commanded as he descended down the tunnel.

"Yes, sir!" The Southern Wolves members replied.

"Again, not fabulous," Clair sighed.

"Happy, take care of Lucy," Natsu told Happy.

"I'll back you guys up!"

"No. I alone will be enough."

Kelso patted Happy's head. "Natsu, let him back you up. I'll be the one to take care of Lucy. Trust me."

Natsu nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah. I have ultimate trust in you. We're friends, remember?"

Kelso gave him a fist-bump. "Thanks, man." He jumped into the hole. _Watch out, Everlue. Flamethrower is gonna burn your ass._

"Natsu, you deal with whoever the Vanish Brothers are and I'll deal with this Izo character." She zoomed out of the library. The medium guy attacked her right away, implying that he was Izo. Clair skidded on the grass.

"Clair!" Jack soared to the ice dragon slayer.

"So, you're Izo." Clair brushed off dirt from her pants and became surrounded with ice. "I'll take you on."

"I see. You're a hasty one," Izo noted. "Come on, ice mage."

"That's what I wanted to hear! **Ice Dragon's Shattering Fist!"** She jabbed her fist at Izo. Her attack didn't hurt him once.

"Eh? What the hell is going on?" Clair looked at her hands.

"I absorbed your ice magic," Izo said proudly. "Oops, I should've warned you earlier...Oh, well! You're going lose anyway!" He kicked Clair across the face. "I told you so!"

"Clair!" Jack shouted.

Clair wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. "That was nothing. It didn't even hurt at all."

"You're okay!" Jack cried.

Clair grinned. "Of course I am." She pointed her chest with her thumb. "I'm one of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers after all."

"Ooh, I like your confidence, girl." Izo posed in his battle stance. "Let's finish what we started."

Clair jumped in the air and Jack swooped by, carrying her. "Let's do this. **Ice Dragon's Roar!"**

Izo formed his arms into a cross in front of his face. The thick, icy beam spiraled and dispersed into thin air.

"You nullified it?!" Clair said breathlessly, and landed on the grass on her feet. "That's not fair! Like seriously!"

"No, I simply absorbed it." An icy spiral appeared on Izo's hands. "It's my turn.** Freeze Reflector!"**

"Clair!" Jack cried as Clair let the icy spiral hit her. "No!"

Izo shook his hands loosely. "Whew, my job is done. All right! I'm gonna by ribs for dinner!"

"I don't think you're going to buy them just in time." Clair swallowed the icy dust surrounding her. "That was yummy."

"Yay!" Jack cheered.

Izo freaked out. "I'm losing to a troll?!"

Clair's expression darkened. "I am _not_ short! I'm at an average height for an eighteen-year old badass! **Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

Izo surrendered. "Aiyee!" He is defeated in one blow. At the same time, Natsu defeated the Vanish Brothers, which resulted a part of the mansion explode.

Clair gave him a thumbs-up. "We're good!"

"Yoshi! Let's find Lucy," Natsu instructed.

* * *

Kelso attacked Everlue on the face with both feet. "Who ordered a flaming boy with purple hair, dreamy hazel eyes, and burnt scars around the eyes?"

"Kelso!" Lucy managed to stand up. "That was a nice one! You're so cool!" She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thanks for saving me."

Kelso's face steamed. "Uh...Uh...Y-You're w-welcome...Heh heh heh..." His eyes rolled back and he fainted.

Lucy dropped her jaw. "That was so uncool!" She took out one of her gold keys while clutching Daybreak with her left arm. "The tables have turned. If you give me this book, I'll consider leaving you alone!"

"Boyoyo! You're a Celestial mage, huh?" Everlue said. "Still, for a literature-loving girl, your vocabulary needs some work! You only say 'the tables have turned...'"

Kelso plugged his ears with his fingers, not wanting to listen the explanation of the usage of "the table have turned".

"Another mage as a backup won't help you against my Diver magic! Boyoyoyo!" A brown magic circle appeared on Everlue's back. Everlue drilled through the ground, leaving dust behind.

"That was magic? Wait, Everlue's a mage, too?" Kelso said. He felt the ground rumble. "Lucy, watch out!" He carried Lucy and dodged all Everlue's surprise attacks.

"It's all in this book!" Lucy said angrily. "It's an awful adventure story about a character named Everlue!"

"Me being the main character is wonderful! But the story is crap!" Everlue drilled underground and destroyed the roof. "I can't believe that Kemu Zaleon could write such trash!" He came out of the roof. "It is inexcusable!"

A red magic circle activated in front of Kelso. "Don't dare to touch me or her. **Smoke Shuttle!" **A fire-like rocket hit the short man back to the roof. Everlue drilled a hole there.

"How can you act so high and mighty?!" Lucy spat. "You forced him to write it!"

"I'm not acting." Lucy and Kelso turned to the other direction. Rocks plopped into the sewage. I _am _high and mighty! I gave him the tremendous honor of writing that book for me!"

"You blackmailed him into writing it!" Lucy yelled.

"That's sick, man!" Kelso said.

"Blackmail?" Everlue popped out of the wall. "So what? It was his fault for refusing to write it!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy demanded.

Everlue swam on the ground. "I told him to write a book with me as the main character, but that fool told me no!" He drilled under and poked his arm out of the ground with his index finger and thumb out. "So I told I'd revoke his entire family's citizenship if he didn't! They wouldn't be able to join any merchant or craftsmen guilds then!"

"You're _that _influential?!" Lucy and Kelso said in surprise.

Everlue's arm went back to the ground. "I told you, I'm high and mighty!" He erupted from the ground. "In the end, he wrote the book! But I was still mad that he had refused me at first, so I had him write it in a prison cell! Boyoyoyo! He was always going on about being a great writer and literary legend, but easily demolished his sense of pride!" He spun into a saucer and destroyed walls in random directions.

"How could you stoop so low for your own greed?!" Lucy said. "Do you even know how he must've felt being locked in a cell for three years?!"

Kelso raised an eyebrow. "Three years?! That's torture!"

The ground erupted, making Lucy and Kelso jumped spaces behind. "Yes, he came to realize how great I am. Boyoyoyo!"

"No," Lucy argued. "He had to struggle with his own pride! If he didn't write it, his family would be in danger. But his pride as a writer refused to let him write a book about a character like you!

_Wow, she talks a lot. How does she know all this stuff? _Kelso wondered. _Her logic is amazing!_

"How can you possibly know all that?" Everlue asked.

Lucy showed him Daybreak. "It's all written in here!"

"Huh? I've read that book, too. Kemu Zaleon isn't in it."

"Of course, when read normally it's a terrible novel that would even disappoint fans! But even you know that Kemu Zaleon was originally a mage."

"He was?!" Kelso said. "Then he used—"

"He summoned up the last of his strength to place a spell on this book."

"So breaking the spell will make words of his hatred for me appear? U-Unforgivable!" He drilled underground, signaling Kelso to carry Lucy and dodging his attacks.

"You have poor imagination!" Lucy explained. "Yes, he did write about everything that happened until this book was finished!" Kelso and Everlue landed at the same time. Lucy dismounted off of Kelso. "But those words weren't what Kemu Zaleon wanted to leave behind! The real secret is something else!"

"The 'real secret'?!" Everlue and Kelso repeated.

Lucy put Daybreak behind her back. "That's why I won't let you have this book!" She held out her gold key. "You're not fit for it, anyway! Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

A man with crab legs behind his back appeared wielding scissors.

"Whoa, it's a crab," Kelso said in awe. "But he's not the kind of crab I'm looking for..." In his thought bubble, he is thinking of him eating crab.

"Lucy," Cancer began. "What kind of hairstyle would you like today...~ebi?"

"Ebi?!"

"Take a look at the situation, please. We're in battle. Beat that old man with the mustache," Lucy commanded.

"Okay~ebi," Cancer replied.

Everlue took out a gold key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"What?" Lucy said.

"That's the same magic he's using!" Kelso said. "I didn't expect that from a short, perverted, old man."

Virgo erupted from the ground. "You called me, Goshujin-sama?"

"Virgo, take that book!" Everlue ordered. "And remove the intruders!"

"As you wish!"

Lucy's back collided with Kelso's. "Okay, here's the plan. You take out Virgo while I'll give this man a piece of my mind."

Kelso smiled slightly. "I can do that." He faced Virgo, who was about to smash him. **"Flame Vortex!"**

A flaming spiral spun Virgo away. While that happened, Lucy threw Everlue to the air with her whip and Cancer cut all of his hair off, making him bald. She gave Kelso a high-five.

"We did it!" The sewer shook wildly.

"Uh-oh." The mansion teared apart. Natsu, Clair, Happy, and Jack found them standing there, watching the building's destruction.

"Lucy! Kelso!" Jack said. "Where were you guys?"

"The sewer. They kinda reek," Clair answered. Lucy and Kelso pinched their noses. "That wasn't such a bad first mission accomplished, Lucy."

"But you guys went overboard!" Lucy said.

"I know. We're proud of it!"

* * *

Kaby received Daybreak from Lucy. "What's the meaning of this? I'm sure I requested to destroy it."

"In our memories you sure did," Kelso recalled. "I don't think Natsu remembers that part..."

Clair formed icy particles on her hands. "Hm, let's destroy it now."

"Not now, Clair!" Lucy shouted. "Destroying it is a simple task. Even you could do that, Kaby-san."

"Then I'll burn it," Kaby said. "I can't even stand looking at it."

"You can have Natsu or Kelso do it instead," Clair offered.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu breathed out fire.

Kelso grinned in a menacing way. "Ooh, I get to burn something. Easy as pie." He laughed darkly.

"Quit it, you three! Especially you, Kelso!" Lucy scolded them. "I figured out why you can't allow that book to exist. It's to protect your chichi's honor. You're Kemu Zaleon's son, right?"

"Huh?" Natsu, Happy, Clair, Kelso, and Jack said.

Kaby is shocked. "How did you know that?"

Kelso patted Lucy's back. "Let's just say that her skill of being logical is insane. She figured it out by reading it."

"Have you read this book?" Lucy said.

"No, but I don't need to. It's a poor work. Chichi said so himself."

"Is that why you wanted to burn it?" Natsu demanded.

"That's right!"

Natsu grabbed Kaby's collar. "Burning it just because it's a poor work isn't reason enough! Your To-chan wrote that book!"

"Natsu!" Clair and Kelso tried to pull him away.

Lucy blocked Natsu. "Natsu, I told you, didn't I? It's to protect his honor!"

Kaby told the story about his father being ashamed of writing Daybreak and revealed the full reason of why he wanted to destroy Daybreak to protect his father's honor. He lit up a match.

"You're wrong!" Lucy said. The flame faded. "It's begun!"

A magic circle appeared on Daybreak. Lucy revealed that the author's real name was Zekua Melon and he actually wrote the book for his son and he also cast a spell that repositions the letters in the book. Every letter in the book started arranging themselves. After the letters were repositioned, Kaby hugged the book.

"To-san, arigato," he said. "There's no way I can burn this book now."

Kelso's flame dispersed in thin air. "Damn it!"

"Then we don't want the reward either," Natsu declared.

"What?!" Lucy and Kelso were surprised.

"So I came here to waste my time?!" Clair was furious. "You turned down the reward of 2,000,000 jewels!"

"The job was to destroy the book and we couldn't accomplish that," Natsu told the client.

"N-No, I can't do that..." Kaby said.

"That's right! That's a generous offer, so let's accept it!" Lucy said.

"I agree with Lucy!" Jack stated.

"How greedy..." Happy said. "All the good things you said just got erased by those words."

"This is different!" Lucy yelled at him.

"We don't want things we don't need," Natsu said.

"I need it! I want it!"

"Let's go back. You should go back to your real home as well, Melon."

* * *

"It's Gray!" Happy exclaimed.

Jack shook her pompoms. "It's Captain Underpants!"

"What's he doing here?" Clair said.

"She says, 'Why is he in his underwear?'" Horologium said.

"I was looking for a toilet!" Gray answered.

"That's Gray to you," Kelso mumbled.

"Why did you undress before you found one?!" Natsu yelled at Gray. "And there's no way there would be a toilet in a forest at the first place!"

"You shouldn't disturb people when they're in the toilet!" Gray and Natsu started arguing.

* * *

"I see. You were are coming back from a job," Lucy said.

"Crossing this forest is a shortcut back to Magnolia," Gray told her.

"See? See, see?" Happy said out of nowhere.

Kelso snorted. "What? You caught something, Happy?"

"Happy was saying that he sniffed out Gray before everyone knew," Clair said. "But..." She sweatdropped.

"You were bragging about how good your nose is, but you couldn't sniff out Gray, right?" Lucy said.

"There are things I don't want to smell," Happy said proudly.

Gray got ticked off. "What did you say?!"

Natsu brought his arms behind his head. "You are noisy...Go back already by yourself, will ya?"

Gray stood up. "Of course I will. We'll be in trouble if we don't get back as soon as possible."

"Why will you be in trouble?" Lucy asked.

"Erza will be back soon," Gray said. That statement made Natsu, Clair, and Kelso dropped their jaws.

"Erza...You mean, the..."

Happy popped up with a fish in his mouth. "The one known as the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail!"

"Awesome! I want to meet her! But I've never even seen a picture of her in magazine...What kind of person is she?"

"Kowai," Natsu, Gray, Clair, Kelso, Happy, and Jack said.

Lucy is confused.

"A monster?" Gray whispered.

"A beast?" Natsu whispered back.

Clair hit her fist on her palm. "A barbarian?"

Kelso's lips quivered. "A giant?"

"A titan?" Jack wondered.

"More like a demon!" Happy stated. "She's not that big."

"No, she's bigger than you think," Natsu corrected him.

"Your imagination can't even grasp how scary she is," Gray said. "And she's definitely bigger than you think."

"Nuh-uh, she's like the about the same height as you and Natsu," Clair murmured.

Kelso nodded. "Yup."

"Yes, like _this_ big, right?" Natsu asked.

"No, I think she can even break a mountain into 3 pieces with a single kick!" Gray said.

"Three pieces is exaggerating, I think it's more like two," Happy corrected him.

Jack raised her paw. "It's true. Ha, that rhymes! High-five, Happy!"

"I thought it's more like four," Clair said. "She's _that_ strong."

"Nani?! You're exaggerating. If she can do that, she is a total psycho!" Kelso freaked out.

Lucy sulked. "A woman who can break a mountain into two pieces...She's kowai."

Jack sat on her head. "Let's survive her wrath together, Lucy!"

"Screw that! I rather die!"

"Anyways, we have to go back fast," Gray informed.

"Crap, let's go!" Natsu panicked.

* * *

**Next chapter: IV. Eisenwald!**

* * *

**A/N: Awesome! Longest chapter ever; around 5,000+ words! Please rate and review!**


	4. IV Eisenwald

******Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**Lucy sulked. "A woman who can break a mountain into two pieces...She's kowai."**_

_**Jack sat on her head. "Let's survive her wrath together, Lucy!"**_

_**"Screw that! I rather die!"**_

_**"Anyways, we have to go back fast," Gray informed.**_

_**"Crap, let's go!" Natsu panicked.**_

* * *

**IV**

**EISENWALD**

***LULLABY ARC***

Clair just arrived from grocery shopping. As soon as she made an appearance in her house, a group of strangers were wrecking her house, including her furniture. She dropped her bags on the ground with a thud.

"You were those guys from yesterday who tried to eat my cat friends! Now it's my house! Oh, my precious house!" she cried out, and glared dangerously at them. "This cost me 100,000 jewels a month, punks!" Ice flowed around her arms. "You're going to pay. _Literally_."

"She's one of those annoying flies from yesterday," a man with a floating crystal ball reported. "Clair Yukimura, the Ice Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail's very own Valkyrie. I will reveal your future. It will involve this particular handsome, young man with spiky, pink hair—"

Clair flicked him out of the window. "If it's Shusei, tell him I said no thanks. I don't want a boyfriend right now. Plus, I'm not interested in him anyway."

The strangers packed up their stuff. "Screw this! Mission is aborted! We're outta here, boys!" the humanoid midget and his buddies zoomed away.

Clair brought her fist up. "Oi, get back here! You'll pay for this!" She groaned her bed. "Our money. Our precious money will be all gone..." A gray puddle appeared on her bed sheet. "Jack will be so pissed when she hears this."

* * *

Shusei chuckled. "Why would you think I wanna ask you out? Of course you're not interested in me. There's another pink-haired boy in this guild."

Clair slapped her forehead repeatedly. "I am a fucking dumbass." She chugged down her entire drink and sighed. "What does the weird fortune teller—whatever he is—mean by that?"

Shusei shrugged. "Romance. He said that your future will involve someone with spiky, pink hair. It's definitely not me, so it's Natsu." He snickered. "Am I right, dear Clary-chan~?"

Clair became red. "I only like him as a friend." She groaned. "I'm not ready. I mean, I just broke up with Kelso recently and I'll get another boyfriend in the future?! This is a nightmare!" She sobbed on the table. "I don't wanna have a boyfriend!"

"Is she okay?" Kira asked Shusei. "She looks stressed. She's starting to have white strands on her hair. I found one already."

Clair sent Kira spinning to the roof. "I can't have white hairs! I didn't reach my late sixties or early seventies! Now I'm gonna cry even more!"

Shiina sighed. "Poor, Clary-chan," she comforted the Ice Dragon Slayer. "Guys, don't be mean to her." She giggled when she stretched her cheeks. "You look so kawaii when I do this to you!"

Clair sent Shiina spinning to the Fairy Tail sign above the bar. "Don't ever, _ever_ stretch my cheeks and call me cute. It's embarrassing to the public."

"Onee-chan!" Hikaru is just in time to catch his unconscious older sister. "Don't make Clary-chan mad like that again! It's scary to look at and she'll hurt you like that! A-Are you listening?"

Shiina's eyes are spinning. "Why is the guild rotating in circles?" Her soul came out, which made Hikaru and Heena freak out, much to Clair's embarrassment.

"Who wants my painting of these losers?" Karra proudly turned her painting of Shiina's ghost coming out of her body with her siblings freaking out beside her and Clair being embarrassed. "This costs the number of jewels you currently have now."

Kaito set his sack of jewels on the table. "I'll buy it! I think this is your best painting ever, Karra-san!" He picked up her painting. "Thanks again!"

"You're a demon!" Shiina, Heena, Hikaru, and Clair yelled at him. They tried to stack on top of him to suffocate him, only to pile on themselves.

Shusei burped, catching everyone's attention. "What? Don't look at me." He pointed to the mound composed of Shiina, Heena, Hikaru, and Clair. "It's one of them. Okay, which one of you people burped?!"

* * *

Jack toppled over on the table, speechless. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Clair?!" Her tail laid flat. "Our money. Our precious money will be all gone..." She headbutted a board in half. "I'm so pissed!"

"...And I stand corrected," Clair muttered. "Oi, it's not my fault that you were taking a two hour nap, you lazy cat!"

"Why didn't you bother to wake me up if it's important like that?!" Jack demanded, and crossed her arms. She knew that Clair hates fighting with her because they are best friends and partners.

Clair gave out a sigh; a very long sigh. "Remember the time I woke you up. You underwent insanity mode. You shaved my hair, ripped my clothes, and scratched my face. I'm scared to death!"

"Oh...I was wondering how your hair got so short." Jack smiled. "Gomen nasai, Snowy." She extended her hand. "We're good?"

Clair squeezed her paw. "Yeah, sister. We're good." Then she shook it. "I should've done something to get those bastards back. This is a nightmare, though...Do we have to move? I don't want to rebuild the house..."

"We'll look for one soon." She winked at her and nudged her elbow. "Luckily, I know the place. Let's go there after our mission today."

Clair hugged her tightly, her eyes formed into less than and greater than signs. "Ah, Jack! You're a lifesaver and a genius! I'm so glad I have a talking cat partner like you!"

* * *

"This is bad!" Loke hollered, silencing the guild's laughter of the frequent argument between Natsu and Gray. "It's Erza...She's back!"

The whole guild freaked out, speechless of the news. Kelso bulged, spitting out his drink unintentionally at Clair, and Jack had to wipe it off. Natsu and Gray ceased their fighting.

"Erza?" Lucy echoed. "Is she the one you guys mentioned yesterday and commented she's strong and scary?"

Kelso choked and coughed, wiping the remaining liquid of his drink from the corner of his mouth. He cleared his throat. "You could say she is one of the strongest female mages in Fairy Tail."

"One of the strongest female mages?" Lucy repeated, sounding surprised. "You mean, there is another female mage in par with her? What is her name?"

"Her name is—" Kelso is interrupted by loud, monstrous footsteps. "Oh look, that's Erza coming right now." He hid behind her, clutching on her shoulders for dear life. "Help me, Lucy."

An armored scarlet-haired woman is carrying a decorated monster horn with one arm at ease. She set it down, causing dust to form around it. "I've returned. Is the master here?"

"Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted her. "The master's at the conference."

The woman nodded. "I see."

"What is that humongous thing, Erza-san?" a guild member asked nervously.

"The horn of a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Is it a problem?"

"No, not at the least!"

"I'm going to hide, Lucy. I don't want her to see me." Kelso sank on his knees and crawled inside the bar. "I wanna drink some booze."

Erza turned to the rest of the guild members with her gaze darkened, making them cringe. "Listen up! On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble. The master may not care, but I do! Cana! How dare you drink dressed like that! Vijeeter! Dance outside. Wakaba. I see cigarette butts on the floor. Nab. I see you're dawdling in front of the request board as usual. Do some work! Karra, don't have anyone pick up your mess. Clean yourself up. Macao!" She finally sighed. "Honestly, you cause so much trouble. But I'll be kind and say nothing for today. Are Natsu, Gray, Clair, and Kelso here?"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Clair is sitting in the corner table over there while Kelso is hiding in the bar drinking booze," Jack said. "Kelso, you're busted!"

Kelso slapped his arms on the counter, scaring Mirajane and Lucy. "Damn you, cat! I wanna have some peace time, all right?!" He gulped down more booze.

Natsu and Gray are sweating crazily while holding hands and putting their arms around their shoulders. "H-Hi, Erza! We're good buddies as usual...!" Gray stammered.

"Aye!" Natsu said weakly.

Lucy popped up. "Natsu's turned into Happy!"

"I see. It's natural for good friends to fight sometimes, too," Erza said. "That said, I like seeing you get along like that."

Mirajane drew something in the air with a magic pen. "A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got really beat up," she told Lucy.

"She found Gray walking around naked and beat him up," Macao said.

"She beat Loke and other playboys up too for trying to hit on her," Cana said. "You reap what you sow."

"Kelso got beat up by wrecking most of her expensive armors." Clair snickered as she approached to the blonde Celestial mage. "Those ones were really awesome and some of them were my favorites." She stroked her chin with her index finger. "Hm, that's weird. Erza beats almost every guy up in this guild."

"Natsu. Gray. Clair. Kelso. I have a favor to ask." Erza spoke. "I heard something bad while on my last job. Normally, I would consult the master about something like this first, but I believe this is a matter of the utmost urgency. I want your help. Will you come with me? We leave tomorrow. Make sure you're ready."

* * *

"Tomorrow, huh?" Hikaru set his drink down. "Well, wish you luck, Clair and Kelso. Oh, and Natsu, Gray, and Erza too. Kick some butts, ya hear?"

Clair and Kelso grinned. "Hell yeah!"

Lucy groaned and put her head on the bench. "I have to go with you guys. Mira-san told me to. She wanted me to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting when Erza-san's not looking."

"Aw, don't feel bad, Lucy-chan!" Shiina said. "I know the perfect solution to your problem. When you feel down, you should have someone to hug! Like a small pet, for example."

A bulb lit up on Lucy's head. "That's it! Plue!" She shook hands with the pink-haired girl. "Arigatogozaimasu!"

Heena scratched her head. "Plue? Who's Plue?"

* * *

"Where is Natsu?" Clair asked Happy after she got off the train. "Don't tell me you ditched him again."

"It departed," Happy reported, and waved at the train Natsu is stuck on.

"Bye, Natsu!" Jack said.

* * *

Kelso tilted his head to the side. "Weirdo? Describe who this person is, because there are a lot of weirdos in this world."

"The one who dragged away the guys who tried to eat Happy and Jack," Natsu said. "Said he was from Eisenwald..."

Erza smacked him on his cheek. "You fool! We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?!"

"This is the first I've heard of this..."

"I explained it earlier! Listen when people talk!"

Clair tapped Erza's shoulder. "Ano, Erza...Natsu was unconscious while you were talking about Eisenwald on the train because he got motion sickness and you punched him hard on the stomach to shut him up."

Erza clenched her fist. "Clair, punch me. This is my fault that Natsu didn't hear this in the first place."

"Like I would do that!"

Erza clipped on the SE plug around her wrist. "He was on that train, right? We'll go after him immediately!"

"What was he like?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Natsu said. "That's right! He had a skull-shaped flute. It was a skull with 3 eyes."

"A skull with 3 eyes?!" Lucy said. "I know something about that flute," Lucy said. "Lullaby...the song of curse! Death Magic!"

Clair zoomed to a nearby tree and vomited. _What was that just now?_ _I just people dying in front of me...Did I have that thing again?_

"The song of curse?" Gray said. "You mean an execration song?"

"I only read it in books," Lucy said, "but one of the forbidden spells is the death curse, right?"

"Yes," Erza confirmed. "A Dark Magic curse that kills the person it's cast upon."

"Lullaby is worse."

"Everyone, get in the car. We have to hurry."

Kelso put a hand on Erza's arm. "If you don't mind, Erza-san...I volunteer to drive. You need to save your magic power."

"You need to save yours, too. But if it's what you wish, then fine. I'll let you drive. Drive at the highest speed you can reach."

* * *

The Oshibana Station is smoking. While one of the staff members was announcing the situation, Erza asked him what's going on. She immediately headbutt him and also everyone else who she interrogated.

"She's still the same," Kelso uttered. He grabbed a random guy by the shirt collar. "Hey, you! What's going on?"

"Drop him, Kelso," Erza commanded, and Kelso dropped him on the ground. "Eisenwald is still inside. Let's go."

* * *

Lucy—carrying Natsu, Gray, Erza, Clair, and Kelso ran inside the Oshibana Station while Happy and Jack flew. Erza reported that a military platoon didn't return and probably was fighting against Eisenwald. Before reaching the stairs, they spotted military guards beaten on the steps.

"No way..." Kelso said quietly. "Is that how strong these Eisenwald people—or any dark guild—are?"

"They were up against an entire guild," Erza said. "In other words, against mages. Even a military platoon was no match, huh?"

A laugh came, ringing their ears. "You're here, as expected. You Fairy Tail flies." There numerous, strange people dotted across from the Fairy Tail mages.

Erza looked up to a silver-haired man wearing a cape and wielding a scythe. "You bastard...So you are Erigor?"

The black-haired mage with a ponytail named Kageyama is furious. "You flies! Because of you, Erigor-san was..."

"What is your goal?" Erza's hair started to part. "What are you planning to do with Lullaby?"

"Don't you get it?" Erigor said. He levitated with the wind. "What can we use in a station?".

"It's Wind Magic," Happy told her. "Silas has that kind of magic!"

"Ah, the Oberon...No wonder why Titania is by herself this time." Erigor grinned. "Too bad he and that Serpent beauty—or should I say sex symbol—weren't with you. Oh well..."

Clair stepped forward, glaring at him dangerously. "We have Erza! She's one of the strongest female mages in Fairy Tail! She's enough to beat you guys senseless with her awesomeness!"

"Ah, it's the wonderful Valkyrie. Nice to meet you," the ponytail mage said in a low voice. "Some of our guys destroyed your house as a way to get payback on you, worthless flies." His face distorted into a disturbing expression. "You're welcome, Valkyrie-chan~"

Clair's expression went blank. "Clair? Clair? Are you alive?" Kelso asked worriedly. "I think we lost her." He slapped himself. "I'm pathetic. I'm not even trying."

"You are planning to broadcast Lullaby?" Erza demanded.

Erigor laughed. "There are thousands of people around this station. No, if we increase the volume, the whole town will be listening...The melody of death."

"You're planning to make innocent people listen to Lullaby?!"

"This is a purge. A purge of the fools who live for keeping their own rights and safety, without knowing that those same rights have been stolen from others. It is a sin to live in ignorance of the fairness of the world. That's why...the Shinigami has come to punish them."

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Even if you do that, your rights will not be restored! You were banned from the League because you did bad things, right?"

"We haven't come this far for rights...But for authority! If we gain authority, we can clean up the past as well rule the future." Erigor closed his hand into a fist.

"It's too bad for you, flies. You will go to hell without seeing the dark age." A magic circle appeared under the ponytail mage and cast shadows on the floor, aiming at Lucy. They tangled up before reaching her. She spun to the person who saved her.

"Clair!" Lucy gasped. "Nice comeback!" She didn't receive anything from the Ice Dragon Slayer. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Clair stared at her with her light-purple eyes darkened. "Thanks for asking." Crystal spikes erupted in the middle of the Eisenwald crowd, startling the Celestial mage. "We're going to defeat you because we are Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

Lucy agreed. "That's right! We are Fairy Tail's strongest team!" she announced. "Prepare yourself!"

"I'll leave the rest to you," Erigor told his guild. "Show them how fearsome a dark guild is." He vanished using his wind magic.

"Natsu, Gray! You two go after him!" Erza commanded. "If you two join forces, you can defeat even the Shinigami Erigor." After that, Natsu and Gray were glaring at each other, which made Erza yell, "Are you listening?!"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Gray ran away. Then Erza shot looks at Clair and Kelso, which made them flinch.

"You two," she began. "You'll look for him deeper in this building." She zoomed her face to them. "Do you understand?"

"Hai! We're going now, Erza-san!" Clair and Kelso ran away as well. Without knowing, they ended up in a dark hallway, separated in two paths. They slowly stared at each other.

"Eh? Where the fuck are we?" Kelso growled. "This place is scary. Scarier than Erza and the other scary Fairy Tail S-Class mages combined."

"If we don't find Erigor, Erza's gonna kill us," Clair said. "I'm taking the left side. Kelso, take the right. Got—?"

"No!" Kelso interjected. "I'm going to go with you and I'll make sure you're not gonna die, okay?" The most unexpected thing he knew was that Clair suddenly bursts into laughter. A tick mark appeared on the side of his head.

"You admitted it!" Clair laughed hysterically. "You still like me, don't ya? Come on, kiss me if you admit it." She leaned closer. "Come on, you son of a bitch. Kiss me and it'll be over..."

Kelso bit his lip, and his face reddened from embarrassment. "Shut up, Frost Face!" He hesitated and leaned closer. "I'll kiss you to get over with. Come on, let's do this thing!"

Clair palmed his face. "I was just kidding, silly." She shoved him aside. "Okay, take the right side, you flaming, purple-headed bastard." She smirked at him. "You be careful now."

"Yeah. You too." Kelso entered the right path. "This place is weird. It's just a circle." He wandered around the room. "Hello? Anyone here? If you're from Eisenwald, that's good. We're here to destroy you."

"Huh? We ended up in the same place?" Clair exited the left path. "So we're stuck here together, huh. The problem is...This is a dead end!"

* * *

Clair and Kelso made it to the exit, which was blocked by a tornado. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Kageyama were there.

"There you guys are," Gray said. "Natsu almost died by Erza's sword. I'll think he'll get a nightmare from that. Anyways, where were you two?"

"Dead end," Clair panted. "I was expecting to fight someone." She examined the tornado. "So what's up with this thing?"

"Erigor cast a one-way wind wall, so we can't get out," Erza told her. "Kageyama is the only one who can dispel it."

"Kageyama?" Kelso stared at banadaged Kageyama, who lying on Erza unconscious. "Oh, the Eisenwald guy...Hey, do we have another way? I don't trust this guy..." He snapped his fingers. "Silas, dispel this thing. Then he realized something. "Wait." He shook his head. "He's not here, so...Damn it!" He gritted his teeth. "Oi, Kage! One of your nakama just almost killed you. That's not cool, man. You deserve better than that."

"Natsu, baka!" Clair caught Natsu, who fell from attacking the wind wall. "Just stop. You're going to get mutilated if you keep doing that!" She saw him staring at her, making her blush. "W-What's up?"

Natsu scared Clair out of the blue and he rushed to Lucy. "That's it! Spirits! I was able to transport between places by going through the Spirit world at the Everue mansion, remember?"

Clair pressed her hand against her face. "I thought he was staring at me. God, I'm such an idiot."

Lucy explained about entering the Spirit world. When she mentioned Everlue's key, Virgo, Kelso scared Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Clair, and Jack out of the blue. "Lucy, I remembered!" He pulled out a gold key. "Ta-da!"

Lucy shook him violently by his shoulders. "That's Virgo's key! You managed to steal it from that old, perverted geezer?! You know it's wrong to steal!"

"I'm kleptomaniac and I'm proud of it," Kelso deadpanned. "Anyways, Virgo wanted me to give this to you so you can make a contract with her. She can dive on the ground because she uses Earth Magic. So, if she drills from here, we can get out of that! Freedom at last."

Lucy gasped. "That's right!" She began praising him. "You're so smart, Kelso! Now we can catch up with Erigor!" She stretched out her arm, holding Virgo's key. "I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

A slim, short pink-haired, blue-eyed girl with shackles around her wrists exploded from the ground. She bowed to Lucy. "You called, Goshujin-sama?"

The blonde girl did a bizarre, shocked pose. "Who're you?"

Clair let her jaw open. "That's Virgo?!"

"Yo, Marco! You've really slimmed down!" Natsu said.

"And you got prettier, too!" Kelso added happily. "Sorry for...you know, attacking you with my fire spiral."

"I'm Virgo," the celestial spirit introduced herself. "I apologize for causing you trouble earlier."

"It's fine! We're good now!"

"Why do you look like that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm a devoted celestial spirit," Virgo replied. "I take whatever form my master prefers."

"Your last form was a lot more powerful and tough-looking," Natsu commented.

"I'm impressed by how you fight with that form. If we were weaker," Clair said, "we could have been crushed easily."

"Is that so?" Virgo wondered. "In that case..." She transformed into her gorilla form. "I'll use this form again."

Lucy and Gray reacted in a comical way. "Don't listen to them! Your skinnier form is better!" Lucy shouted.

Virgo slimmed down. "Understood."

"We're in a big rush! Can the contract wait until later?"

"Of course, Goshujin-sama."

"I don't like being called that."

"What about 'hime'?"

"That's more like it!"

"Very well, then." Virgo drilled into the ground.

"Okay everyone, into that hole!" Gray said.

Kelso's lips spread into a smile. "You're not bad for a newbie." He faced the hole. "I always believe in beginner's luck."

* * *

_Silas's wind is way crazier than this,_ Kelso thought as he felt Erigor's wind searing through his body. "Where did Natsu and Clair go?"

"Happy and Jack are gone, too!" Lucy added

_Don't tell me. Those idiots went after Erigor? _Kelso sighed. _If they lose against him, that's their fault._

* * *

"Do you mind if I drop you again?" Jack asked as she soared with Clair through the air at high speed.

Clair grinned. "Go for it."

"Wait. Are you serious? You wanna die?"

Clair laughed, almost psychotically. "Tch. Never in hell I'm going to die. Now drop me. That's an order, partner."

Jack shrugged. "All right. If you ended up getting your head cracked open and your blood splattered on the tracks, it's not my fault." She spotted Natsu, an exhausted Happy, and Erigor. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are." Jack let go of the female Ice Dragon Slayer. "Yo, Erigor! The Valkyrie is here for payback!" Frost started to form around her as she dived towards the Shinigami head first. **"Ice Dragon's Comet!"**

"You are not going near me, fly!" Erigor extended his hand. A burst of wind threw Clair over Natsu and Happy. He levitated using his wind magic.

"You can't fly in the air!" Natsu complained. "That's not fair! Come down and fight me!"

"Don't get cocky, fly!" A strong tornado caught the Fire Dragon Slayer. **"Storm Bringer!"**

"Natsu!" Happy tried to activate his wings. "No use. I don't have any magic power left..."

Jack landed next to him. "Don't pressure yourself. Natsu will be fine, right? You have faith in him because you're his partner. Just like I have faith in Clair." She sat on the tracks. "I'll take care of you."

"Natsu!" Clair is just in time to grab Natsu's arm. "Thank Kami-sama I got you." She was soon blown off the tracks by Erigor, still holding Natsu. "Don't let go. Just...hold me."

Natsu squeezed her tightly and pulled her head closer, his forehead touching hers. "We'll get out of here. I promise."

* * *

**_Fourteen-year old Clair narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. "Natsu, is this true?"_**

**_Natsu lowered his gaze to his feet, blushing lightly. "Yeah. I really like you, Clair Yukimura." He leaned forward. "C-Can I kiss you?"_**

**_Clair flinched. "Kiss me?" She snickered, making Natsu frown. "Come on, Natsu. We're best friends, right? I find it weird for my best friend to kiss me. And I have a boyfriend now, remember?"_**

**_"Oh..." Natsu sadly spun around. "I forgot."_**

**_"However..." She gave a bright smile to him, the one that the pink-haired boy found extremely beautiful to look at. "I appreciate that you have the courage to confess."_**

* * *

A fire stream in a form of a hand pulled Natsu and Clair from falling to the bottom of the valley. "Natsu..." Clair whispered.

"See? I promised," Natsu said. "Changing the fire's properties, indeed...! I did it, Macao!" He laid Clair down next to Happy and Jack, and focused on Erigor. "You must be cold naked like that. Want me to warm you up?"

"You're just as unclothed as I am!" Erigor remarked.

"This'll blow you away! **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

**"Storm Wall!" **The roar exploded when it collided with the wind wall. "It seems I somewhat underestimated your strength. What do you say we both fight for real now?"

"Now I'm fired up!"

Clair closed her eyes. _Natsu, be careful, _she silently prayed.

**"Storm Mail!" **The wind wrapped around Erigor. "Here I come!" He remained unharmed when Natsu hit him. "What's the matter? Is that all you have?"

"Damn! You just had to wrap yourself in something annoying! This'll tear it right off!** Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **His punch resulted to be a fail. "What?! What's going on?! My fire went out!"

"Just as I thought, your destructive strength comes from your fire alone. You have no effect on me now. The wind of my Storm Mail is always blowing outward. Understand what this means? Fire doesn't blow against the wind! Fire can't beat wind!"

Tears streamed out of Clair's eyes. "Natsu..."

* * *

**Next chapter: V. Lullaby!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	5. V Lullaby

******Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**A fire stream in a form of a hand pulled Natsu and Clair from falling to the bottom of the valley. "Natsu..." Clair whispered.**_

_**"See? I promised," Natsu said. "Changing the fire's properties, indeed...! I did it, Macao!" He laid Clair down next to Happy and Jack, and focused on Erigor. "You must be cold naked like that. Want me to warm you up?"**_

_**"You're just as unclothed as I am!" Erigor remarked.**_

_**"This'll blow you away! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"**_

_**"**Storm Wall**!" The roar exploded when it collided with the wind wall. "It seems I somewhat underestimated your strength. What do you say we both fight for real now?"**_

_**"Now I'm fired up!"**_

_**Clair closed her eyes. **_**Natsu, be careful,**_** she silently prayed.**_

_**"**Storm Mail**!" The wind wrapped around Erigor. "Here I come!" He remained unharmed when Natsu hit him. "What's the matter? Is that all you have?"**_

_**"Damn! You just had to wrap yourself in something annoying! This'll tear it right off! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" His punch resulted to be a fail. "What?! What's going on?! My fire went out!"**_

_**"Just as I thought, your destructive strength comes from your fire alone. You have no effect on me now. The wind of my Storm Mail is always blowing outward. Understand what this means? Fire doesn't blow against the wind! Fire can't beat wind!"**_

_**Tears streamed out of Clair's eyes. "Natsu..."**_

* * *

**V**

**LULLABY**

***LULLABY ARC***

"I hope they are all right," Kira said. "The atmosphere is so empty without them." She tightened her fist. "Yoshi! This is it. I'm going to succeed my confession to Hikaru-kun today!"

Shusei facepalmed. "Every time you try to do that, you always get interrupted. I'm not saying you can't confess you feelings to him at all, but there are unexpected things that ruin it."

"That's because I did it at the wrong time of day. I hope there are no more random surprises." Kira advanced to Hikaru shyly. "Hikaru-kun~" _I think that's good enough. _"I have something to say to you~" _Whoa, too much, but all right._

Hikaru smiled slightly at her. "Yo, Kira. I remembered you wanted to say something before Natsu barged in here without warning." He chuckled. "So, what do you want to tell me?"

_Happy dance! Happy dance! Happy dance! _Kira squealed inside her mind. She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that...I—"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kaito is flung from the door to Kira out of the blue. "Sorry. I saw Mira-chan holding something I'm in love with."

"Not again..." A ghost came out of Kira's body.

"Something's out," Hikaru said.

Shusei bumped his head on the table repeatedly. "I told you so. Now let's go get you some food to eat. You want noodles?"

"That'll be great!"

"Not you, Hikaru."

"Aw...I want noodles really badly..."

"Fine, you can have some!"

"Yay!"

* * *

_He won...Natsu beat Erigor with his Flames of Emotion! _Clair wiped away her tears with her shirt. _That reminds me...Natsu taking his vest off during the battle is making me nervous. He's so handsome...Wait, why did I say that? And also, why am I feeling hot all of a sudden? No, I can't be possibly fall for him. He is my best friend for Kami-sama's sake!_

"Natsu!" It was Kelso, the current driver of the Magic-Powered Car. He had gray marks under his eyes. "Where's Erigor? Did you let him escape?!"

"Nope! I beat him up!" Natsu showed the spot where the unconscious Erigor is. "What took you guys so long?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you defeated the Shinigami." Kelso almost collapsed on Lucy when he stepped off the platform. "Don't worry, Lucy. I'm fine. Just hold me still."

"Yo, slacker!" Natsu ruffled Clair's hair. "Thanks for trying to save me. If you weren't there, I could've died right now." He pulled her into his embrace. "I really like hugging you. You're comfy, like a teddy bear."

Clair felt her tears pouring out and buried her hand on his hair. "It's because I believe in you. You're the type of guy that never loses hope." She blushed at the wrong time. "Don't tell anyone."

Jack giggled like a little schoolgirl. "You like him, don't you~?" She noticed Natsu blush, too.

Clair sent out a murderous aura, scaring both Jack and Natsu to death. "Can I punish you?"

"Let's go to the meeting hall," Erza announced. "We'll report what happened and let the masters dispose of the flute."

"Clover's not far from here," Happy added. Suddenly, Kage swept the team away with the Magic-Powered Car and Lullaby.

"That bastard!" Natsu roared.

"What the hell? And we saved him!" Lucy said.

Kelso sighed. "I should've trusted my first gut."

* * *

Kelso patted Natsu's back. "Did Gray influence you? Just kidding. So...You still like Clair, huh? But your crush for her is one-sided, right? I don't mean to make you mad or anything. I just wanted to make sure..."

"I don't _like_ her, Kelso," the Fire Dragon Slayer murmured under his breath. "I _love_ her. I wanted her to become mine, but she thinks that falling for your best friend is weird. Do you think it's weird?"

"Of course not! Man, what the hell is that girl thinking?" Kelso shook his head on his palm. "It doesn't matter if the person you _love_ is your best friend or not. You can love anybody." Questions floated around his head. "Since when did I become the love expert?"

Natsu playfully punched the purple-haired boy's arm. "Thanks for making me feel better, even though I have no idea what you just said."

Kelso lowered his head. "You're clueless as always."

* * *

"Do you like Natsu, Clair~?" Lucy giggled, making the turquoise-haired girl sink on her knees and faint. "Eek! I didn't mean to do that to you!"

Clair shot back up, rubbing her head. "I'm fine. Why all of a sudden are you asking me if I like Natsu? If I say yes, are you going to attack me like an overreacting fangirl trying to tear each other fangirls apart?"

"I am not a fangirl. And I don't have any feelings for Natsu. I was wondering if you do because every time you look at him, you blush like crazy."

Clair fidgeted with her fingers. "He's my best friend." Her cheeks became red. "I can't possibly fallen in love with him." She whipped her head away.

Lucy giggled. "You do like him!"

"Denied!" Clair bit her lip. "I feel bad for Natsu. He really likes me—no, loves me—and he wants to kiss me four years ago, and I rejected him." She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

"Really? I find that cute!" Lucy squealed. "Hey, try to let Natsu kiss on the lips and tell me how it felt."

Clair sighed. "All right, Lucy. I'll let him kiss me once. Only once. No more. Unless he's a good damn kisser."

* * *

Jack released her uncontrollable giggling fit. "What do you think Lucy and Kelso are talking about to Clair and Natsu, Happy?"

"They like each other!" Happy rolled his tongue.

* * *

"What do you those guys are talking about?" Gray asked Erza, referring to Lucy, Kelso, Clair, and Natsu.

"I'm guessing it was about the incident between Clair and Natsu," Erza chuckled. "Love is a complicated thing, don't you think, Gray?"

Gray snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Doesn't Shiina have a crush on you?"

Gray is left speechless. "Heena's twin? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. She does have a crush on me, huh..."

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ruin my strawberry cake?!"

"What?! I didn't ruin it!"

"Prepare to die!"

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so most of the parts in this chapter were WAY off-topic. My thinking cap is not functioning well. I apologize for that and interrupting the story. Let's move on!**

* * *

"This is Clover Town, right?" Clair asked. She noticed a building below where the team is currently standing. "This place has trees everywhere and they're driving me nuts! You call this a town?"

"It is," Erza confirmed. "We have to find Kage and save Master and the other guild masters." The team spotted Makarov and Kageyama from a cliff. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Clair, and Kelso were startled by the master of Blue Pegasus, Bob. Hearts floated popped around him.

"We're just getting to the good part. Now watch!" he said. Then he turned his attention to Natsu and Gray. "And wow, you all just so cute! Totally my type!" He came closer to them. When he saw Erza, he bumped them away. Then he turned to Kelso. "Ah, Kelso-chan! You've grown up, too! You have a strong resemblance to Cinder-chan!"

Kelso sweatdropped. "'Kelso-chan...'?"

Kageyama positioned his mouth on the flute. "No, Jī-sama!" Clair cried out.

"We said, keep quiet and watch. This is the good part," the master of Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine, said. "Huh? Where are the other two?"

"Silas and Petra are doing a job right now, and they're supposed to come back two weeks ago," Erza reported. "But I heard they're coming back soon."

"That soon?!" Clair and Kelso gasped. When they saw Kageyama give up the flute after Makarov's speech, Clair burst into joy and breathed out ice. "Kage gave up the flute!" The team ran downhill to Makarov and random things happened. Something came out of the skull flute. A three-eyed wooden monster came out.

"Natsu, Gray, Clair, Kelso, move away from everyone!" Erza ordered. While Clair and Kelso agreed, and Natsu and Gray complained, a sparkle came on the corner of her eye. "I'm counting on you!"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Gray dashed away. After the military retreated, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Clair, and Kelso stood in front of Lullaby. The wooden monster cast its horrible Sound Magic.

Erza drew out her swords. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Natsu, Gray, Clair, and Kelso followed Erza to Lullaby.

**"Requip! The Knight!"**

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"**

**"Scorching Cannon!"**

**"Ice Dragon's Icicle Shower!"**

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Clair gasped._ What was that just know? I saw everyone in this area dead. _The magic circle on top of Lullaby expanded, then it shrunk. _It's playing the song! This is bad! The plant life is quickly draining away. At this rate, everyone will—!_

"Your souls will be mine!" Lullaby roared. Unexpectedly, the song it played is all detached whistles. "What is this sound?! Where has my great musician sound gone?! The hell with this!" It demolished a mountain with a single kick.

**"Ice-Make Shield!" **Gray formed an ice shield that guarded the spectators from the wall of fire. Then the fire is swallowed by Natsu, who is climbing up Lullaby's arm.

**"Requip! Black Wing Armor!"**

**"Ice-Make Saucer!"**

**"Flaring Cyclone!"**

"Now, Natsu!" Gray, Erza, and Kelso yelled.

Natsu placed his hand on Clair's shoulder. "Let's do this!" A fireball formed on his two hands. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

Clair combined her arms together; her fists out.** "Ice Dragon's Permafrost!" **A powerful ice blast blended with Natsu's fire and destroyed Lullaby. Sparkles fell from the sky.

"We did it!" After the smoke cleared, they realized they went overboard. The meeting hall and some mountains were destroyed. Soon, they ran away with Lucy, Happy, and Makarov.

* * *

**Next chapter: Extra #1: Desperation!**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the randomness in this chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to make this a little bit longer. Also, I suck at writing battle scenes, so please forgive me! Please rate and review!**


	6. Extra 1: Desperation

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**Clair gasped. **_**What was that just know? I saw everyone in this area dead. ****The magic circle on top of Lullaby expanded, then it shrunk. ****It's playing the song! This is bad! The plant life is quickly draining away. At this rate, everyone will**_**—!**_

_**"Your souls will be mine!" Lullaby roared. Unexpectedly, the song it played is all detached whistles. "What is this sound?! Where has my great musician sound gone?! The hell with this!" It demolished a mountain with a single kick.**_

_**"**Ice-Make Shield**!" Gray formed an ice shield that guarded the spectators from the wall of fire. Then the fire is swallowed by Natsu, who is climbing up Lullaby's arm.**_

_**"**Requip! Black Wing Armor**!"**_

_**"**Ice-Make Saucer**!"**_

_**"**Flaring Cyclone**!"**_

_**"Now, Natsu!" Gray, Erza, and Kelso yelled.**_

_**Natsu placed his hand on Clair's shoulder. "Let's do this!" A fireball formed on his two hands. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!"**_

_**Clair combined her arms together; her fists out. "**Ice Dragon's Permafrost**!" A powerful ice blast blended with Natsu's fire and destroyed Lullaby. Sparkles fell from the sky.**_

_**"We did it!" After the smoke cleared, they realized they went overboard. The meeting hall and some mountains were destroyed. Soon, they ran away with Lucy, Happy, and Makarov.**_

* * *

**EXTRA #1**

**DESPERATION**

***LULLABY ARC***

"They went through Web Valley, Mira-chan?!" Shiina exclaimed. "Why would they do that? Do they know that no one could get out of there?"

Mira shrugged. "I'm not sure. Alzack and Bisca don't know either, but since Master is with them, I'm sure they're fine."

"Don't forget Jack and Happy," Shiina added. "Since they can fly, they can find their way here safe and sound." She spun to see Karra painting. "Did you still have another painting of me there?"

* * *

"Oi." Clair's eyes are half-lidded and her legs are cross-legged on the hot, rocky platform. "Since when did this place have one tall person, five midgets, and two dogs?"

Erza turned to the team, who were complaining that they weren't the kind of people and animals she called out. "She's hallucinating because of the heat and how complex this place is," she deduced while Clair petting and cuddling Jack saying, "Aren't you a cute doggy? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

Kelso stared at her oddly. "She acts high, though..." He is slapped by Clair across the face. "Owwie...That hurts, Clair! I'll help you snap out of your hallucination so we can keep on going. Also—"

Clair sent out a dark aura. "Shut up, midget..." She took out her butterfly knives and pierced through his clothes, pinning the purple-haired boy on a boulder. "Yeah, that's right! I got ya!"

"Why is this bottle of booze sitting next to Clair?" Lucy showed an empty glass bottle to the team. "She is in a stage worse than hallucinating!"

Clair flailed, still holding her butterfly knives. "Who started blabbing without my permission?" She seized them at Gray. "Was it you, or..." She switched them at Natsu. "...you?"

Natsu and Gray eyed at each other while shaking in terror. "Good. Nobody said nothin'." Clair tripped on a rock and landed on her stomach. "Ooh, lookie~This bed is so soft!"

Happy poked her leg. "Hey, guys. How are we going to deal with Clair in a drunk state? She's dragging us down."

Clair glared at him. "Did you just bite me?" She raised her weapons, aiming at Happy. "Bad dog! You need to be punished!"

"Help me! I'm going to die!" Happy jumped to Natsu's arms. "She's going to kill me! Save your partner, Natsu!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Okay. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **He punched Clair on her cheek. "I saved you, Happy! You're welcome.

"Didn't you realize you just punched your crush?" Happy glanced at the unconscious Ice Dragon Slayer. "Look what you did."

Natsu sank on his knees. "Whoops. I did without thinking again." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hahaha...Sorry, Clair."

Clair opened her eyes. "Did you guys find any food? My stomach hurts really bad..." Her stomach rumbled.

Jack sighed in relief. "Good thing she doesn't know Natsu absent-mindedly punched her with magic."

"Did you say something, Jack?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

"FOOD!" The starving Fairy Tail team—including Makarov—sprinted inside a strange, empty village. Natsu and Happy yelled for someone in there to give them food, but no one answered.

"Bah! This is annoying! I'll just take whatever food I can find by force!" Natsu zoomed away.

"Hold on!" Gray suddenly caught up to him. "That's basically robbery!"

Kelso passed by them. "Hey, you guys can't do that!"

"See? You two have the same idea as I had!" Natsu stopped by a house and knocked on the door. "Hey! Anyone home?!" He knocked again. "Give us something to eat! Please!" He opened the door.

"Nope, there's no one here," Gray said.

"But, hey! There's food!" Natsu picked up a piece of bread and sniffed it. "All right! It's still good! Itadakimasu!"

Erza walked in with her eyes closed and arms crossed. "Wait."

"Oh, come on!"

"Something's not right."

Kelso nodded and put his hand on his hair. "What kind of family leaves their food hot and ready on the table?"

"Yeah. It's like people were just eating here," Gray guessed. "Where did the people who live here disappear to?"

"How should I know?" Natsu said. "Let's just eat for now, Happy!"

"I wanna eat, too!" Jack said.

Erza's eyes are glowing when she sent her scary aura at the pink-haired boy. "I said wait! We need to investigate this village first. We held put for this long. We can hold on for a little longer—" Her stomach rumbled. "Natsu! You guys will look for mushrooms or something! Don't touch the food in the village! Master and I will investigate the village in the meantime."

_Why mushrooms? _Clair thought._ I hate mushrooms._

* * *

Clair laughed hysterically at Natsu, Gray, Kelso, and Happy. "You guys look stupid with those mushrooms on your head!" She hit her on the ground. "I can't take this seriously, you guys! I think I'm going to pass out!"

Kelso stuffed a handful of mushrooms inside her mouth. "There. That'll shut you up. Eat them and tell us how you feel about having a big-ass mushroom stuck on your head."

Clair coughed them out. "Ew, you know how much I really hate mushrooms." A mushroom popped up on her head. She saw her reflection at a puddle near a tree. "I look so stupid!" She continued laughing. "I'm going to pass out soon!" She kept rolling side-to-side.

Kelso slapped his forehead. "This isn't working. Lucy. Jack. Get rid of these mushrooms! Frost Face won't stop laughing. Look, she's acting high right now and it's scaring the crap out of us."

"We're scared, too!" Lucy and Jack flinched when Clair rolled to them and are being chased by the currently crazy Dragon Slayer.

Kelso leaned against the tree with his eyes closed, shaking his head. "They're no help," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

There is something happening in the village. After Natsu's, Gray's, and Kelso's mushrooms popped off their heads—eating the mushrooms resulted in having the same mushroom a person eats on their head—they rushed to the village to meet up with Erza and Makarov. The village glowed red and wavered.

"We need to get to the higher ground," Makarov suggested. "I want to check something."

"That's a great idea," Kelso said. "Something might be up there."

"Come, everyone! Stay close!" Erza said. She gathered the team to follow Makarov.

* * *

"Jī-sama, that's a magic in the middle, right?" Clair asked as she stared at the magic circle in the middle of a sea of monsters that were once buildings.

"Yes," Makarov replied. "Those lines Erza found were part of a magic circle. And this particular magic circle is used for a sealing spell banned long ago...The Alive Magic! See for yourself. It's as clear as day. It's a spell that turns inanimate objects into living creatures. The villagers must've activated that forbidden spell, only to be eaten by these monsters themselves."

"This is a dark guild's village," Erza said. "I found numerous magic tools when I checked a shed earlier. None of them which are intended for good purposes."

"That's what I thought," Kelso muttered.

"Knowing the dark guilds, they were probably cooking up a vile plan and wound up destroying themselves in the process," Makarov continued. "But...! There's one thing we should be grateful for!"

Clair raised her index finger. "We're going to die?"

"No! As I said before, they're living creatures. And most living creatures...can be eaten!"

Kelso snapped his fingers. "That's right!"

Erza scaled down the cliff first. "Wha...? You're _that_ hungry, Erza?!" Lucy said in shock.

Natsu—along with Gray, Happy, Clair, Kelso, and Jack—jumped from the cliff. "All right! Food! Food! He landed on a rock. "Hey, you guys! Know who I am? I'm the best flambé chef in Fairy Tail!"

"Nuh-uh!" Kelso shouted. "I am! How about this, Natsu? We have a competition to see who can cook the best monster."

"You're on! **Fire Dragon's Fist!"**

**"Smoke Shuttle!"**

* * *

Gray is in another spot. "I know it's not good to rush right to the dessert, but oh well."

**"Ice Dragon's Roar!" **The monsters became encased with ice. "Sorry, Gray. I went right to the dessert."

"Nah. I don't mind. **Ice-Make: Fishnet!"**

* * *

A walking chair hopped away with Happy riding it. Jack used her top speed to catch up to them. "Happy! Hang in there!" The chair punched her and she fainted.

* * *

Clair gagged on her piece of frozen monster meat. "Oh my Kami! This is fucking disgusting!"

"What the heck? We can't eat that stuff, Jī-chan!" Natsu whined.

"There's such a thing as too disgusting!" Gray said.

"Yes. It isn't edible at all," Erza said.

Kelso covered his mouth. "Are there any trees here?"

Happy and the chair crashed into a rock, and the mushroom on Happy's head popped off.

"Hey, your mushroom came off!" Gray pointed out.

"Never mind that!" Happy said. "Why didn't you try to help me?! Jack was the only one who did, but she got punched by this chair. You're so mean, Natsu! Why didn't you help?!"

"I thought you were playing around," Clair said.

"You should've told us first," Kelso added.

"We're at a real loss now," Erza said. "We can't eat like this, however hungry we are."

"Well, we're trying to eat monsters," Gray said.

"Damn! I'm really hungry now that I know we can't eat 'em!" Natsu pointed to Kelso. "It's his fault he challenged me to a competition."

Kelso's eye twitched. "I didn't make the monsters taste horrible."

The platform below the team cracked into pieces and fell into the magic circle surrounded by the monsters around them.

* * *

The team piled on each other on the guild floor. "We made it!"

Shiina sighed in relief and waved a hand at them. "Thank Kami! You made it safe and sound!" She removed a cloth revealing delicious food, which made them drool. "You guys must be hungry."

"FINALLY! REAL FOOD!" The team trampled over her and quickly snatched the food from the counter. "ARIGATOGOZAIMASU!"

"They're acting weird today." Kira rushed to the table, almost gliding on her flat shoes. "News, minna-san! Silas and Petra are coming tomorrow!"

Kelso dropped his utensils. "I'm going to die! I'm going to die! She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me! She's evil! She's evil!"

Natsu hit the table with his fist. "I can't wait! I'm gonna give them a good beating when they step foot in here! Yeah, I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

**Next chapter: VI. Galuna Island!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	7. VI Galuna Island

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**The team piled on each other on the guild floor. "We made it!"**_

_**Shiina sighed in relief and waved a hand at them. "Thank Kami! You made it safe and sound!" She removed a cloth revealing delicious food, which made them drool. "You guys must be hungry."**_

_**"FINALLY! REAL FOOD!" The team trampled over her and quickly snatched the food from the counter. "ARIGATOGOZAIMASU!"**_

_**"They're acting weird today." Kira rushed to the table, almost gliding on her flat shoes. "News, minna-san! Silas and Petra are coming tomorrow!"**_

_**Kelso dropped his utensils. "I'm going to die! I'm going to die! She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me! She's evil! She's evil!"**_

_**Natsu hit the table with his fist. "I can't wait! I'm gonna give them a good beating when they step foot in here! Yeah, I'm all fired up now!"**_

* * *

**VI**

**GALUNA ISLAND**

***GALUNA ISLAND ARC***

"Who's snoring?" Lucy entered the living room and her eyes bulged out at the moment she detected Clair and Jack sleeping soundly on the couch. "Hey! Breaking and entering!"

Jack rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times and her eyes slightly moved to the blonde-haired girl. "Oh...Good morning, Lucy. The weather looks nice today—actually, I have no idea. So tell me, how are you doing?"

"Breaking and entering is a crime!" Lucy pointed to the door. "Wake up Clair and get out! Don't come back here without knocking first."

"But, Lucy!" Jack flew to her and cried on her collarbone. "Our house is destroyed by some Eisenwald weirdos because it's Clair's fault she didn't do anything! We need a place to stay!" She did a puppy face. "Puh-leeze?"

Lucy glanced at the sleeping form of Clair and exhaled. "All right, fine. You can stay. But, I have a few house rules. You have no choice but to obey them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, you do." Clair threw her arms in the air. "Yes, ma'am! We understand your feelings!" She rolled off the couch, making a loud thud. "Natsu is right. You're a nice person, Lucy!"

"You don't understand my feelings, Clair!" Lucy retorted. "How dare you pretend to sleep and get your partner to convince me!" She inhaled deeply. "Guess I have no choice, then..." She picked two fresh towels and her clothes from her closet and gave them to Clair. "You guys can't leave like this. Take a shower. Don't worry, you'll find the bathroom."

* * *

Clair froze when Gray arrived only wearing his boxers. She just finished taking a shower. "What the hell are you doing here? And put some clothes on before you come here for crying out loud!"

"Why are you showering here?" Gray demanded. "I thought your bathroom is working fine. Oh, I'm in love with it, by the way."

"I shower because everyone does. _Duh_. Oh, and thanks by the way." Clair brought her fist up. "Suck it, Kelso! Gray said he's in love with my bathroom, bitch! It's official! My bathroom is better than anyone's!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Oh! Clair, Gray told me that Natsu and Erza are having a battle outside the guild today. Dress up and let's go!"

Clair's eyes went blank. "I just took a shower...Oi, Jack! Don't leave without me! Help me put these clothes on!" She fell on the floor while struggling to put her legs inside her pants.

* * *

Cana was hosting a gamble and let people bet on who will win the fight betwen Natsu and Erza. Kira was tapping her foot impatiently, trying to figure out who will be the winner. She placed her money in the basket. "I'll bet for Erza."

"All right. Good choice, girlie." Cana marked another tally mark on Erza's column on the white board. "Next in line!"

Clair sighed and moved one step up. "Who are you betting for, Clair?" She turned around and looked at Shusei. "Mine is Erza for the win!"

"I really don't know..." Clair said softly. "A lot of people are betting for Erza because she can beat anyone in a punch. But I feel sorry for Natsu because he's going to lose anyway. Oh, well! I'm betting for Natsu because he still has hope."

"Ooh...You like him."

Clair blushed and looked away swiftly. "Denied."

Before the flames of the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer and the scarlet-haired Requip mage in her Flame Empress Armor clashed, a frog messenger from the Magic Council interrupted by its thunderous clap.

Kelso became enraged. "Are you serious?" he complained. "Why are the good parts have to be ruined by these fancy Magic Council people?!"

"Stemming from the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with 11 counts of criminal property damage," the messenger reported. "Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

Clair is about to walk up to the messenger and stop Erza's supposedly "false arrest", but is dragged away by Jack and a couple of her guild members. "This is unacceptable! This is unacceptable!"

* * *

Clair jabbed her fist on the table. "This isn't fair! We helped Erza eliminate Eisenwald and Lullaby! We did a good thing here!" She crossed her arms. "These guys...they get me on my nerves this time." She stood up. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going!"

"Oi, Clair!" Kelso pulled her collar. "We won't let you. Those guys are on my nerves, too. But...we can't just argue like this. They won't listen to us even once. So, just wait."

"...Okay." Clair sat back down.

* * *

The next day, Natsu—Macao disguised as him in a form of a gecko before Natsu went to rescue Erza—and Erza were out of jail. Natsu celebrated his freedom immediately by breathing out fire.

"So, what about your man-to-man battle with Erza, Natsu?" Elfman asked him, which made the Fire Dragon Slayer to stop running around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Natsu headed to Erza, who is drinking tea alone on a table quietly. "Erza, let's continue where we left off!"

Erza set her drink down calmly on a small plate. "No, I'm tired." She sipped from it again. "Leave me alone. I want some alone time."

Natsu's fist was ignited and ran to Erza. It took one punch for the scarlet-haired woman to beat him, and she is declared the winner.

Clair's eyes grew surprisingly heavy. "What is happening? Why do I feel sleepy all of a sudden?" She collapsed on the wooden floor on her side.

Kelso's vision split into numerous blurry parts. "Wait, it can't be happening right now..." The purple-haired boy yawned and collapsed on the floor as well.

Everyone soon fell asleep and fell on the floor one by one.

* * *

"One of the strongest men in Fairy Tail," Kelso told Lucy after one of Fairy Tail's reclusive strongest mages Mystogan put everyone in a sleeping spell—except for Makarov—when he took a job from the Request Board. Everyone except Natsu woke from it after it was lifted.

"He does this because he doesn't like other people to see his face," Gray added. "When he comes to take a job, he always puts everyone to sleep like this."

"What's with that? That's way too suspicious!" Lucy said.

"I know," Clair said. "I wonder what he looks like..." She imagined of taking Mystogan's mask off without him being aware. _Nah. He might have another mask on..._

"So no one than the master or some mages who can resist his Sleep Magic knows what he looks like," Gray continued.

"No. I know what he looks like." A tall, muscular man wearing Magic Headphones has spiky, blonde hair and gray eyes grinned at the rest of the guild members from the second floor.

"Another one of the strongest," Clair informed Lucy. "If you try to piss him off—accidentally or purposely; he is going to fry you to death."

"Mystogan's shy. Keep your noses outta it!" Laxus's presence angered Kelso greatly; he wanted to fling something hard that deals a lot of damage to the blonde-haired man.

Natsu snapped out of Mystogan's Sleep Magic. "Laxus! Fight me!"

"You were just beat by Erza a second ago!" Gray reminded him.

"Cut some slack, Natsu," Clair said.

"That's right!" Laxus agreed. "If you can't beat Erza or any stronger mage in this very guild, there's no way you could beat me."

"What are you implying!" Erza released a dark aura.

"That I am the strongest."

"Then get down here and prove it, jerk!" Natsu said.

"How about you come up here?"

"Fine by me!" Natsu ran to the stairs, but got smashed by Makarov's stretchable, giant fist before reaching there.

"You cannot go upstairs!" he said. "Not yet."

Laxus chuckled. "Seems you've made him angry."

"Laxus, enough!"

"I'm not giving up my seat as the strongest Fairy Tail for anyone! Not to Erza or Mystogan, either. I am the strongest!"

Five daggers made out of wind flew past above Laxus's hair, puncturing the wall behind him. "Strongest my ass, Laxus! You should be thankful I brought your princess back!"

Everyone turned their attention to a red-headed young man supporting a young woman with dark-blue hair and a wave-like scar across her right eye. "It's really them! Silas! Petra!"

"Silas Carlisle, the youngest out of the one strongest male mages," Gray said. "Petra Kawaguchi, the oldest out of the strongest female mages. They can get really scary if you get into their nerves."

Laxus grinned evilly. "Ho, welcome back, you two. Why did the job take longer than it was supposed to be? You shouldn't be doing that if you can't finish it on the deadline, am I right?"

"Bullshit," Silas snapped, making everyone gasp. "You want to know what took us so long?" He lifted his shirt. Deep gashes and thin marks carved his tan skin. "Can everyone see this? Look, Laxus. I received wounds _thirty-two_ times—I literally counted—from saving Petra because she was kidnapped by a strong dark guild. It took me a _whole_ month to get her back! Come on. I'm tired. I want to go home. Petra, I'll take you home." He and Petra headed to the door.

Laxus scoffed, sending a disgusted look at the red-headed man. He leaned against his chair and raised his legs on a table. "Aren't you pathetic, Silas...How do you call yourself Oberon if you can't do some simple shit?"

Silas halted before his feet stepped on the concrete floor. "Someone take care of Petra. I'll take care of this arrogant bastard." Wind swirled around him. "You just crossed the line."

"You want to fight? That's the answer I want to hear, Silas!" Laxus stood up and leaned against the ledge. "You start."

Silas smirked as wind surrounded on his left arm. "All right, then..." His gaze darkened. "You'll regret for pissing me off. **Razor—!"**

A small yet powerful wave pushed him back. "Silas, that's enough. We've been gone for almost two months. You need a break, and so do I."

Silas coughed out tiny amounts of water. "Petra..." He stared at the dark-haired blunette advancing to the spot where she can see Laxus clearly. "What the hell are you—?"

Petra squeezed his lips. "Shut up. I'm going to talk." She glared at the blonde-haired man. "Laxus...You know you can't act like this forever." She faced the exit. "I'll deal with you later."

"Good luck with that, Petra!" Laxus's laugh echoed through the guild as the blunette and Silas walked away.

* * *

Clair stretched her body as when she got off the couch the next morning. "Ah! Good morning, Lucy!" She checked Lucy's room. She wasn't there. "Maybe she went somewhere...Shopping, probably...? Oh, well~"

* * *

**A/N: If you were confused on the last section, Clair and Jack went back to Lucy's house and slept there before Natsu and Happy came and exercised in Lucy's room. So, they were still asleep when Lucy entered her house and was taken by Natsu and Happy to Galuna Island. Yeah, there you have it! Okay, back to the story!**

* * *

Kaito scratched his head. "A job from the second floor is missing? This is definitely bad news. Who would do such a thing?"

"Someone who is really stupid, duh," Shusei said, flashing a peace sign. "There, I answered your question, Kaito."

"You're not helping..." Kaito shuddered violently. "I wonder how Silas and Petra would react to this situation..." He fainted immediately when he thought of their possible reactions.

Clair sauntered into the Fairy Tail guild. "This atmosphere in this place feels empty. Hm, I wonder why...What's going on here?"

"Some idiot stole one of the S-Class jobs last night," Kelso said as he approached to the Ice Dragon Slayer. "We don't know who it is, though."

"A cat." Laxus is present on the second floor, just like yesterday. "I saw a cat with wings take off with it."

"Jack did?" Jack's ears drooped when she hears Mirajane say her name. "She couldn't be the one. Clair and Kelso are here right now."

Laxus nodded his head. "You're right. It wasn't her. The ice troll did a good job keeping her cat away from prohibited areas."

Clair's eye twitched. "That word popped up again. I hate so much. It makes me wanna scream and destroy a city. Say it again, or it'll be the death of you."

"So it was Happy?" Mirajane couldn't believe that the blue-winged cat would steal an S-Class quest for no reason. Unless...

"Natsu and Lucy went with him." Silas swiftly broke a table in half. "Why didn't you tell us earlier if you knew who the culprit is?!"

Petra gripped on the hem of his shirt while finishing her third wine of the day. "Silas, calm down. We don't want you to wreck the guild again."

"All I saw was a sneaky cat run off with a piece of paper in its mouth," Laxus explained. "I never imagined it was Happy or that Natsu was going on an S-Class job." He noticed a dark look on Mirajane's face. "Oh? You haven't given that look in a while, Mirajane..."

Makarov is standing on the counter, crossing his arms. "This is bad." He looked at Mirajane. "What job flyer was taken?"

"The cursed island of Galuna."

Petra spat out her fourth wine of the day at Silas's face. "You can't be serious, right?! That job is the most difficult one ever!"

Shusei slapped his hands on the table, making Kaito flinch and spit his drink of the floor. "Ha! I told you so, Kaito! I was right!"

"Laxus! Go bring them back!" Makarov ordered.

"Don't be silly. I have my own work to attend to," Laxus said. "Members of this guild are supposed to be able to take care of themselves. Right?"

"Out of everyone here who else besides you can bring Natsu back by force? Clair, will you two do it?"

Clair frowned. "Jī-sama, you know I'm not good at forcing people to do everything. Sorry, I'll pass on this one."

Gray stood up. "Jī-san. I can't let that comment go."

* * *

"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went on an S-Class quest without permission. And Gray went after them to bring them back, but never returned here," Erza echoed two sentences from Clair's story. "How about this? You, Kelso, and Jack go to Galuna Island to look for them. I will find a ship for myself so I can catch up and do my version of punishment."

Clair dropped her jaw. "Go there...? N-No! That place is cursed! It's creepy and...and...I got nothing else."

"Erza." Petra placed her wine on the counter. "I will do _my_ version of punishment on the rule-breakers." She pulled out her chain whip. "This will work. No objections allowed."

Erza nodded. "Understood. Clair. Kelso. Jack. We're counting on you." She pushed them outside. "Now go. I will meet you three there."

"RIGHT NOW?!" Clair, Kelso, and Jack yelled.

* * *

Clair stepped on the sand. "I'm so tired. Is there a house somewhere?" A purple glow caught her eye. "The moon glowed purple!"

"So pretty!" Jack said in awe.

"There is light shining on a temple," Kelso reported as he got out of the maze of palm trees. "Let's check it out."

* * *

"Drop you again?" Jack asked.

"Whatever. Just give me your best shot," Clair told her.** "Ice Dragon's Shattering Fist!" **Clair punched through an ice pillar; shattering it into bits of ice. "You guys are in huge trouble, by the way."

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray flinched. "Clair?!"

Clair flapped her hand. "You guys can thank me and freak out later." She shifted her eyes to the mysterious ice user. "Who are you?"

"Lyon!" Gray shouted. "Damn you...Do you even realize what you're doing?!"

"It's been a while, Gray," Lyon said.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"To think that _you _were one of the mages the villagers called here...Did you come here knowingly? Or was it sheer confidence? Not that it makes any difference...Your four, get going." Lyon's comrades disappeared.

"Not on my watch!" Natsu's body ended up being trapped in Lyon's ice.

"Happy! Jack! Get Lucy out of there!" Gray commanded.

"Aye, sir!" The two flying cats carried Lucy to safety.

"So you created an opening for the girl and cats to escape..." Lyon concluded. "No matter. I doubt those three can stop Sherry and the others."

"I wouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail if I were you!" Natsu hollered. Gray kicked him down the hill. "What's the big idea, Gray?!"

Clair chased after him. "Natsu!"

* * *

"Happy. Lucy. You guys are in so much trouble," Kelso said behind the blonde-haired girl and the blue flying cat as they landed inside the village.

"It's Kelso, you guys!" Jack said.

Happy and Lucy froze. "Kelso?!"

* * *

******Next chapter: VII. Deliora!**

* * *

******A/N: Please rate and review!**


	8. VII Deliora

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!  
**

_**"Happy. Lucy. You guys are in so much trouble," Kelso said behind the blonde-haired girl and the blue flying cat as they landed inside the village.**_

_**"It's Kelso, you guys!" Jack said.**_

_**Happy and Lucy froze. "Kelso?!"**_

* * *

**VII**

**DELIORA**

***GALUNA ISLAND ARC***

Clair cupped her mouth and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Natsu! Natsu, where the hell are you?" She took a deep breath. "Hey, I'm getting scared. Natsu, don't tell me you're—"

A round shadow came closer and closer to her. "Ah, that other masked ice dude pissed me off! Damn this huge block of ice! It's hard to walk with this!" The voice belonged to a male. He tripped on something and rolled down the path really fast. "Somebody help me!"

Clair knew who this person is. "Natsu, there you are!" She stopped the rolling Natsu with her foot. "Why don't you melt this ice?" She tapped the ice with her heel. "You said it's hard to walk with this, right?"

Numerous tick marks surrounded Natsu's pink spikes. "I can't! I think it's the kind of ice that can't be melted!" A bulb lit up inside his mind. "Can you eat this damn ice? In fact, you're the only Ice Dragon Slayer here!" His face is a few centimeters apart from the turquoise-haired girl. "Please?"

Clair flinched and backed out a few spaces. _Eat the ice off of him?_ Her eyebrow twitched, which is not a good sign. "...Fine." She simply chopped it in one quick motion. The ice shattered into pieces. "Happy now?"

"Yeah..." Natsu said quietly. Then he became irritated, making Clair feeling the same way. "But I told you to eat it, not to chop it!"

Clair hit him in the head and crossed her arms. "So? You're free. Who cares." She looked up in the sky. "Where did Jack, Happy, and Lucy go?"

"The village." Questions popped up around the Fire Dragon Slayer's head. "I forgot where it is, though..." He scratched the back side of his neck. "Damn it..."

Clair slapped her forehead. "You mean you forgot?! Oh well...That's you." She stared at the top of the temple. _I'm worried about Gray. I wonder if he's okay. Maybe I should go back to check on him. But the problem is...I decided to help them for Gray's sake. I don't want them to be kicked off from the guild. That means I abandoned my job to bring them back home._

* * *

"W-We can explain, Kelso!" Lucy said shakily in fear. "T-This is a v-very serious m-matter! There are some strange people going here to attack this village! You have to believe me!"

Kelso hung Lucy on his shoulder. "You can explain your rule-breaking when the rest of us get back into the guild. I'm not in the mood to listen to your stalling. Honestly, I'm terribly sorry to ruin this."

Lucy kicked him in the crotch. "That's going to leave a mark." She slipped off his shoulder. "Hey, I am very serious right now. You can ask Natsu or Gray when they get back here. I'm going to tell everyone."

* * *

"So there you have it," Lucy said to the villagers. "The guys who are coming to attack you are responsible for your current appearances. This is a good oppurtunity to capture them and find out how to return yourselves to normal."

_She's really good at this,_ Kelso thought. He felt pain between his legs. _She_ _is going to pay for that_. Huh,_ not bad for a newbie._ _Like I said, I always believe in beginner's luck._

"Those four are probably mages," Happy told the blonde Celestial Spirit mage, "they won't be that easy to capture."

"You're right," Lucy said, putting her fingers under her chin. "Even though we outnumber them, we have no mages."

"Natsu, Gray, and Clair will come back here, so there are six mages present," Kelso said. "Wait...Are you saying that I'm weak and you don't have the strength to fight against them?!"

Jack nodded. Her serious expression showed. "We're supposed to protect this place, right. We can't just ditch them as if we are cowards!"

"You're right..." Lucy put her hands together. "I just came up with the perfect plan!" She giggled, signaling Kelso, Jack, and Happy to sweatdrop.

"What's all this commotion about?" The village leader Moka arrived.

"Please listen! Enemies are about to attack this place! They're in the ruins at the end of the forest, and it's because of them your bodies are like this!"

"I didn't ask for this! Have you destroyed the moon?"

"B-But, it's not necessary to destroy the moon anymore...If we just capture those responsible..."

"The moon! Destroy the moon!"

Kelso sweatdropped. "The purple moon is the cause of this, huh...So, how are we going to catch them, Lucy?"

Lucy gave him a highly confident look. "Leave this to Fairy Tail's number one Celestial Spirit mage, Lucy-sama! Everything is definitely going to work out!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." _Stupid Kelso! Why do you have to lie to Lucy?! She is really serious about this, so I have no choice but to abandon my job to bring them back home and complete this mission. _

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

* * *

"Hime, the preparations are done," Virgo reported. She made a pitfall as part of Lucy's orders for her "ultimate" plan.

"Thank you, Virgo," Lucy said. "As expected, you're really fast."

"Lucy-san, someone is coming!" the village gate keeper yelled.

"It's them. Open the gate!"

"Hai!" The village gate keeper lifted the wooden gate.

"Everyone, are you okay?" No doubt that the voice belonged to Natsu. He is carrying Gray around his shoulders.

Clair is in the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. "Hurry up, Natsu." She coughed because of a dry throat. "I'm tired and I need water."

Lucy shook her head and hands. "Stop right there! Wait! Stop!"

Natsu and Clair halted on the soles of their sandals in front of Lucy's pitfall trap. "What's this?" They stepped on it and fell into the pit.

Jack lowered her eyelids. "This is your fault, Lucy."

"No, it's not!" Lucy said.

Happy peeked at the pit. "I'm glad you, Clair, and Gray are okay!"

"We're not! Gray is down. It's probably the other ice dude," Natsu said. He noticed Clair's red face. "What's the matter?"

Clair is trembling. "N-Natsu...M-My chest...You're..."

"I'm what?" The dust cleared and revealed the pink-haired boy's hands groping Clair's chest. He had a nervous expression on. "Hm..." His hands remained. "I could enjoy doing this for a while..."

Clair smacked his face and crossed her arms on her chest. "P-Pervert!" She climbed out of the pit, breathing heavily.

"There's another ice dude in this island?" Kelso asked as he watched the villagers lay Gray on the ground.

Clair shrugged. "Apparently. The magic that the other ice dude is using is the same magic as Gray's." Two thick, black lines framed her eyes. "Ice-Make."

Jack gasped. "No way..."

A villager pointed to the sky. "What's that?"

Clair tilted her head. _A flying rat? What's with that bucket?_

A drop of green slime fell from the bucket and aimed at Lucy. "Jelly?"

Kelso tackled her out of the way. "Lucy! That's not jelly!" They landed on the ground. "It's some kind of acid. They're destroying the village with that!"

Natsu started sprinting. "Everyone, move to the center! Happy, let's go!"

"Oi, Natsu!" Clair hollered. "You need some backup, just in case you can't destroy the jelly, acid, or whatever it is."

"I'm fine!"

"Natsu!"

"Clair, stay there! I don't want anything happen to you!"

Clair cringed. Natsu still has strong feelings for her. "...Wakatta." She closed her eyes. "Don't die on me."

* * *

"The village," Clair murmured sadly.

Everything around her and the others are melted to the deepest the acid can, except Mako's son's grave, but is now destroyed by a single kick of someone unfamiliar. Four mages appeared from the smoke.

"We must eliminate all of Reitei-sama's enemies," a girl wearing pigtails stated. "For pity's sake, we were going to give you an instant death. But it seems like a lot of blood will be shed now."

"About fifty villagers, four mages. It'll be over in about fifteen minutes." a short man with funky eyebrows calculated.

Another girl with long, brown locks simply nodded. She is emotionless, which Clair found weird about her. "That's good news, Yuka. This will be easy."

"How does THIS look EASY to YOU?!" another man with a dog face feature shouted at her.

"Shut up."

Kelso stepped forward. "Not in my house! There are six of us and four of you. We're going to smash you up like...Whatever! We're going to smash you!"

Clair snarled at him. "That's supposed to be my line!"

Gray managed to stand up. "I can fight as well."

"Go with them," Natsu said. "You'll just be in my way."

"Natsu, don't underestimate me." Gray fell unconscious by Natsu's punch on his stomach. He is then carried away by the villagers.

"We won't let you get away," the pigtailed girl said. "Reitei-sama's orders was total obliteration. Angelica."

The giant rat made a sound and flew to the sky with her. Lucy managed to hang on to the rat's foot. A few seconds later, the giant rat crashed into a forest.

"Sherry's down," the brown-locked girl said. She remained emotionless.

"Someone's gonna be pissed," the funky eyebrow man muttered.

"I'm not pissed!" the dog-faced man yelled at him.

"I wasn't talking about you."

"You're noisy, Toby," the brown-locked girl stated. "I'll go ahead if you two don't mind."

"Go ahead, Lucia." The girl zoomed away.

Clair clenched her teeth. "Tch, let's after her, Jack." She is carried by her flying-cat partner to chase after the brown-locked girl.

"Kelso, go with her," Natsu said. "I'll be fine handling these two by myself." He patted the purple-haired boy's back. "Be careful."

"You too." Kelso ran after Clair.

* * *

Clair's ears twitched. "Found you, Valkyrie." Clair is struck by an unknown force. "Are you scared?" Clair got struck again. "Oh, you _are_ scared. I'll scare you again. How does that sound?" Clair got struck the third time.

The turquoise-haired girl coughed. "I'm not scared. Yeah! I'm not scared of anything, whatever you are."

"Then why do you sound like you're scared?"

Jack is panting heavily. "Did you eat a lot of food before coming here, Clair? I'm getting tired..." Her wings disappeared and landed on Clair's arms. She saw something hit her Dragon Slayer partner. "Clair!"

Clair landed on her back, holding Jack tightly. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"I know what you're afraid of, Valkyrie." The brown-locked girl Lucia appeared on a branch, pointing at the Ice Dragon Slayer. "You're afraid of death."

"Great, it's that emotionless girl," Jack muttered. She felt the trembling rocking Clair's body. "Clair, are you okay? You don't look good."

Clair covered her ears, cowering in fear. Tears drop to the ground._ Shit, I'm crying because I'm afraid. I'm so pathetic. How did that girl find out?_ _This is not good. This is not good_.

"I knew it. You are scared of death." Lucia leaped from the branch. "I'll make you fear even more." A gray glow lit between her fingers. **"Steel-Make..."**

"Another kind of Molding Magic?!" Jack exclaimed. "Hey, you! Stop it!" She pointed to the girl. "She is in a vulnerable state right now! Stop!"

Lucia smiled slightly. **"...Falcata." **A curved blade formed on her hand. "Death is waiting for you on his door..."

"Jeez, when did you get so pathetic, Frost Face?" Kelso headbutted the brown-haired girl a few inches back, then smiled at Clair. "Natsu told me to help you out. Thank him and me later."

Clair let go of her ears. "Y-You..."

Kelso rolled up his sleeves. "You're trying to kill her, huh?" He showed his Fairy Tail mark to Lucia. "We're Fairy Tail mages. If someone tries to threaten our nakama, you picked the wrong guild to mess with."

"A guild, huh?" the brown-haired girl said. "I used to be in a guild once three years ago. Its name is Lamia Scale. I assume you have heard of the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis and the guild master's grandson Sylvester Arlo."

Jack widened her eyes. "Lamia Scale...? What happened?"

"My family, Sherry's family, Yuka's family, and Toby's family were killed by Deliora, just like what happened to Lyon's family. We left Lamia Scale three years ago to revive and kill Deliora once and for all. But you Fairy Tail mages are in the way of completing our quest." Lucia readied her weapon. "Prepare to lose against former Lamia Scale's Steel-Make mage, Lucia Pavlon...Fairy Tail's Flamethrower, Kelso Maddox." She charged at him.

"Deliora?" Clair echoed. "What is that?"

"Oh yeah...I forgot your name. Was it Lucia? Oh, whatever! Prepare to face my ultimate move!" Fire gathered on Kelso's hands.

_Kelso, are you planning to use that kind of magic again? _Clair thought. _You can't be serious..._

**"Fire-Make..."** A long gun-like weapon formed on Kelso's hands. **"...Flamethrower!"**

* * *

"See, asking me for hijacking any kind of transportation always works..." A face of Silas Carlisle displayed on a crystal ball. "...Erza."

Erza set her foot on the sand. "Yeah. Thanks to you, I made it..." She put her other foot down. "...to Galuna Island.

Silas clapped his hands. "Congratulations, Erza! The rule-breakers can go home and be punished by Petra. But, I'll give the newbie, Lucy, a warning. I think Natsu forced her to come with him and Happy."

"I think Lucy still needs a punishment," Erza disagreed.

"Man, you're kind of cruel sometimes." Erza can hear Laxus's inaudible voice in the crystal ball. "Oh, you wanna fight? Let's fight!"

That made Erza sigh. "Oh, Silas..."

* * *

"I feel so good using this again!" Kelso burned most of the trees down. "So, Lucia—if that's your name. Let's start now."

Clair sweatdropped. "That's why Jī-sama doesn't want you to use that kind of magic ever again."

Jack did the same action. "Uh-huh..."

"Now I remember..." Lucia said. "That Fire-Make move earned you the alias 'Flamethrower'. Also, you have the same kind of Molding Magic as that annoying Sylvester Arlo."

"I know him," Kelso said, raising his fire-molded weapon at the Steel-Make mage. "He was my childhood friend. I hate to admit it, but he is still annoying way back then." He hit himself. "Enough talk. Let's fight."

"All right." Lucia's Steel-Make weapon disappeared. **"Steel-Make: Revolver." **A small gun formed on her palm.

Kelso frowned. "Uh, what is that?"

"It's obvious. It's a gun," Lucia said. "You're an idiot."

Clair facepalmed. "What is this? A pathetic gun complaint?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ugh. _I'll_ settle this shit." Clair stood in front of Kelso. "What the hell was going on between you two? There was no action at all! I mean, come on! You can do better than that!"

"We were just getting started," Kelso and Lucia said.

Clair's fists shook. "No. That was just being stupid." She became cloaked with ice. "I think this doesn't sound fair, but who cares. You will challenge us. One against two. Okay?"

"I don't care," Lucia said immediately.

Clair shivered. "Emotionless people scare me sometimes. I can't tell their face expressions, which annoys me." She shot a look at Kelso. "Put that damn flamethrower away. It's not necessary."

"You can't boss me around, lady," Kelso snapped. "I am your _ex_-boyfriend now, remember?"

Clair palmed his face. "Of course I do. Who do you think I am? Amnesiac?" She poked his cheek with her free hand. " But we're still partners. I still have the right to boss you around."

Kelso sighed. "You're annoying."

"Aren't you guys fighting Lucia or not?" Jack said. "You guys are so easily distracted that she's gone already!"

"Aw, shit! This is your fault!" Clair sprinted deeper into the forest.

"What do you mean by that? You started it!" Kelso reminded her.

* * *

"So that scarlet-haired weakling is bringing the rule-breakers back here..." Silas became easily angered when he heard Laxus from the second floor. _"How wonderful..."_

**"Razor Wind!" **Silas released a blade-like wind in front of the blonde-haired man, slicing the wooden railing in half. "Just shut up! Erza's not weak! Stop bad-mouthing everybody!"

Laxus laughed. "What if I don't?"

Silas sucked the air between his teeth. "It's going to be the same aftermath way back then." The wind shook the guild violently.

"NOT AGAIN!" The Fairy Tail guild members yelled.

Water splashed on Silas's and Laxus's faces. "That's enough, you two. The guild is about to be demolished. We don't want that to happen, do you? No more fighting." She grabbed a drink from upstairs.

"Oh. Come on, _beautiful..._"Petra flinched when she felt Laxus's hot breath on her ear. "Don't be such a killjoy." He reached for her face, but Petra rotated to the other direction.

"Don't you dare try to hit on me," Petra warned. "I will crush you to pieces if you perform that action in front of me next time."

"Ooh, scary," the large blonde mage said sarcastically, then laughed at her. "I'm not deathly afraid of you, Petra."

Silas walked away. "I'm going to deal with you someday, Laxus," he muttered angrily. "But I have to make sure Petra won't be in the way."

Kaito shuddered. "Petra-san is amazing in so many levels..."

"I agree," Shusei said quietly.

* * *

The corner of Clair's mouth twitched. "This is getting tedious. I got her scent, but she's nowhere to be found." She leaned against a tree. "Oi, Lucia Pavlon! We are Fairy Tail's Valkyrie and Flamethrower! Come down here so we can fight for real, you emotionless, mysterious escapist! By the way, don't use a gun. It's not fair if the other person doesn't have it."

**"Steel-Make: Kusarigama." **A small scythe aimed at Kelso back. "I have you now, Kelso Maddox-kun..."

Kelso transformed into ashes when the scythe stabbed his back. "What? That's not fair! He turned into ashes?"

**"Fire-Make..."** Lucia's eyes widened when she saw the real Kelso pop out behind her. **"...Gauntlet!" **A huge fist made out of flames hit her successfully. "She's weakened, Clair! Get her!"_**  
**_

Clair grinned. "Yoshi! Let's go!" She ran to the falling Lucia. **"Ice Dragon's Shuriken!" **Bladed snowflakes pinned the Steel-Make mage on a tree. "I got you now! **Ice Dragon's..."**

Lucia's eyes shook. I_'m...losing to these two? I barely did anything. So did they. However, they are in bad luck._

**"...Frostbite!"** An ice explosion cut the tree that Lucia was pinned to in half. "Whoops, I think I killed her." She shrugged. "Nah, I'm lazy to go there. Let's just say that she's fine."

Jack sweatdropped. "You can be cruel sometimes..."

* * *

"Clair!" Jack tapped on her partner's arm. "Kelso left a note."

Clair raised an eyebrow. "Eh?! He found a pencil and some paper? Why didn't he tell me?" She took Kelso's note from the beige cat. "It says..."

_Sorry for leaving you so early. Found the others. Don't where Natsu is. Take care, Yukimura. ~Kelso_

Clair ripped the note in small pieces. "CURSE YOU, MADDOX!"

* * *

Birds flew out of the trees. "I think I heard something, you guys," Kelso said, terrified. "I think it was Clair in a really pissed mode right now." He shrugged and laughed as he moved his flamethrower in different directions. "Man, I am in love with this flamethrower!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Um, Kelso...We defeated them already." She leaned into Erza's ear. "Do you mind telling me all of the things I don't know about Kelso?" She saw Erza's sword disappear.

"I'll tell you one thing, after I do this." The scarlet-haired female knight headbutted Kelso, knocking him out in a flash. "He's not allowed to use his Fire-Make magic by Master because of his hotheaded and reckless nature."

"Oh...I see now." The trees surrounding them are completely burned to ashes. "Are all fire mages this hotheaded and reckless?"

Happy popped up with a fish in his mouth. "Aye!"

* * *

Clair squeezed her head as a roar reached her ears. _What was that just now? Everyone around me was dead. That was the same experience I had during the Lullaby incident. This is bad. I'm having death visions..._

"Clair, are you okay?" Jack asked worriedly. "If that roar is scaring you, have my ear plugs. I have a pack of them right here—"

"The roar is not the thing that is bothering me," Clair interjected. "I can hear it well...It's from the ruins. Jack, let's fly."

* * *

Natsu heard footsteps coming closer and closer. "Oh. You two took forever. There was this weird guy that..." He looked at Clair worriedly. "Oi, are you okay? You looked scared."

Clair pointed to the creature, trembling. "What the hell is that?"

"That's Deliora, Clair." It was Gray. "Natsu. Jack."

"Now that it's resurrected, we've got no choice," Natsu said. "Let's take it down!"

A white-haired man is crawling on the floor. "It's impossible for you guys...That thing...I will...I'll be the one who will surpass Ur!"

Jack glanced at him. "So he must be Lyon."

"It's even more impossible for you!" Natsu said. "Stay back!"

Deliora roared again, making Clair crouch in fear.

"We finally meet, Deliora!" Lyon said. "The only monster that Ur couldn't defeat...Right now...With my own hands, I'll defeat it! I'll surpass you right now!"

Gray chopped Lyon on his back, weakening him. "That's enough, Lyon. Just leave the rest to me. I'll seal Deliora! **Iced—" **He was interrupted by Clair's swift kick to the wall. "Oi! Don't do this!"

"Clair!" Natsu shouted.

_I'm not afraid,_ Clair told herself. _I'm not afraid. _A great amount of ice cloaked her body. "I won't let you kill my friends, damn it! Go to hell!" She jumped up in the air. **"Ice Dragon's Chilling Shock!" **A bright ball fired at the creature. She increased the power of her move until she saw a crack on Deliora's arm.

Natsu freaked out. "What the hell did you do?!"

Clair covered her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry. It's already dead," Jack comforted her.

* * *

Clair smacked Kelso on the head after Erza and the rest found the others in the ruins. "Bastard! Why did you leave me and Jack in the forest alone like that?!"

Kelso scoffed. "I don't have an answer for you."

"Screw you!"

Erza gave dark looks at Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray. Then she crossed her arms. "You have something to take care of before that. Wasn't the true goal of your job to save the villagers who were turned into demons?"

"But, Deliora died..." Lucy told her. "And so the curse of the village should be..."

"No. The phenomenon you call the curse isn't because of Deliora. The Moon Drip's enormous magic power harmed these people. There's no way this situation will change just because Deliora collapsed, right?"

Kelso pointed his flamethrower at Lyon. "You've been here long enough. Start talking or I'll burn you with this."

Clair sweatdropped. "He has no idea how handle situations like this..."

"I'll tell you this, I don't know," Lyon answered. "We've known about the existence of the village ever since we came to this island three years ago. Though, we didn't interfere with the villagers at all. They've never visited us, either. I ever have some doubts about the Moon Drip's influences on the human body. Think about it. We've been basked in the same light for three years. Be careful. They're hiding something. Well, I guess from here on it's the guild's job, right?"

* * *

Kelso wandered around the village in awe. "It's good as new!"

Clair smelled a strange scent in the air. "A woman's perfume? Hm, must be Petra's perfume I was wearing. Oh well~"

"It's easy to destroy the moon," Erza said to Moka, which caught Clair's and Kelso's attention. "But before that, I want to confirm something. Would you mind getting everyone together?"

"DESTROYING THE MOON?!" Clair, Kelso, and Jack freaked out.

After Erza explained her plan, she changed into a different armor. "Natsu. Kelso. We're going to destroy the moon together."

"EH?!" The team freaked out.

* * *

******Next chapter: VIII. Returning Home!**

* * *

******A/N: Please rate and review!**


	9. VIII Returning Home

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**Kelso wandered around the village in awe. "It's good as new!"**_

_**Clair smelled a strange scent in the air. "A woman's perfume? Hm, must be Petra's perfume I was wearing. Oh well~"**_

_**"It's easy to destroy the moon," Erza said to Moka, which caught Clair's and Kelso's attention. "But before that, I want to confirm something. Would you mind getting everyone together?"**_

_**"DESTROYING THE MOON?!" Clair, Kelso, and Jack freaked out.**_

_**After Erza explained her plan, she changed into a different armor. "Natsu. Kelso. We're going to destroy the moon together."**_

_**"EH?!" The team freaked out.**_

* * *

**VIII**

**RETURNING HOME**

***GALUNA ISLAND ARC***

"They're insane. Very insane," Clair whispered to herself. "What kind of idea is this?" She squeezed Jack tightly, like a teddy bear. _If they managed to destroy the moon, there will be no more light in the sky at night. If it leads to the end of the world, we're doomed._

Erza lifted her spear at the same level as her head. "Natsu! Kelso!"

"Yoshi!" Natsu's and Kelso's fists are surrounded by their own fires and punched the bottom of Erza's weapon, sending it to the moon like a rocket. It stabbed the moon successfully, creating small branches of thin cracks, spreading it throughout, leaving the rest of the team freaking out and the villagers cheering. However, there is a twist. It wasn't the moon that got destroyed.

"What happened just happened?" Kelso wondered. "The moon is still up there..." He narrowed his eyes the the bright ball on the dark, starry space._ This is really, really weird..._

"The island was covered by an evil lens," Erza explained. One of the reasons why Kelso respected her and praised her is her high intelligence. "A gas was released during the creation of the Moon Drip. That gas crystallized and became a lens covering the sky. It's thanks to the lens that the moon looked purple. With the evil lens broken, this island's true radiance should return."

Light appeared beneath the villagers' feet, meaning that all of them will return to their original forms. But for some reason, it didn't happen.

"Oh no!" Jack gasped. "This mission is a fail?"

Erza stepped down from the wooden tower. "The evil lens didn't affect their bodies, it affected their memories. The false memory that they became demons during the night. That's how it is. They were demons from the start. They all have the power to change into humans. They ended up thinking that their human forms were who they really were. That was the false memory that the Moon Drip caused them. It seems like it only affects the memories of demons. It's also because they are demons that they can't get near those ruins. Beings of darkness could never get near ruins that have absorbed so much holy light."

"Impressive! I'm glad I trusted this to you." A stranger that looks like he belongs to the group of villagers arrived at the village. "Mages...Thank you!"

Tears formed in Moka's eyes. "Bobo..."

Clair raised an eyebrow. "Bobo?" She recalled the grave of Mako's dead son. His name was Bobo. "Wait, that means he's..."

"A GHOST!" Jack swiftly his behind her partner.

"Cool! I wanted to meet a ghost!" Kelso exclaimed.

"You're so mean, Kelso! You're not helping!"

A pair of wings appeared from Moka's back and flew to his son, who turned out not to be dead after all. "Bobo!" He and his son embraced. Then the rest of the villagers spread out their wings and flew to the sky, rejoicing Bobo's return. That view made Clair cry and smile.

"C-Clair! W-What's wrong? Did someone make you cry?" Natsu asked, with hints of mixed worried and angry emotions.

Clair shook her head. "Not in a bad way...It's just that—" She wiped away her tears of joy. "They're celebrating the return of their lost fellow villager. It made me cry because they're happy."

Natsu grinned, being affected by Clair's happiness, and pulled the Ice Dragon Slayer into a hug. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Moka is left in surprise by Erza's words. "What? You won't take the reward?"

"That's right," the scarlet-haired woman responded. "Your gratitude is all we need. This was not our job our guild officially accepted. Just a few idiot running off to do a job on their own."

Moka chuckled nervously. "Even so, that doesn't change the fact that you saved us. If I say this is not a reward for the guild, but it's a 'thanks' to our friends for saving us, would you accept it?"

Erza is silent for a moment and said, "It's hard to say no when you put it that way. However taking it would be against the guild's principles. We'll be happy to take only the key you offered us as the reward."

"I will be happy to take you back to Hargeon," Bobo offered.

"No. I have a ship already."

* * *

Clair sighed. "So you asked Silas to hijack the pirate ship for you, huh? As expected of the master of hijacking..." She laughed for a little bit. "How come you won't give me, Kelso, and Jack a punishment? We failed to bring them back because we decided to help them."

"You three didn't join them at first," Erza replied. "Plus, we gave you permission to go there to get them back to the guild."

Clair laughed in a loud, awkward tone. "How stupid of me! I should've taught of that! You're so smart, Erza!" She cleared her throat. "Why didn't Silas come?"

Erza rolled her eyes. "You know..."

Clair nodded, knowing the reason immediately. "Okay..."

"Onee-sama!" The captain carefully ran across the deck because he is holding a crystal ball on his arms. "Onii-sama wants to talk to you!"

"Oh, thank you," Erza said. "Don't worry, Silas. We're almost there. We decided to complete the mission, and only take the key as the reward."

Silas clapped his hands. "Man, I wish I was there. Those awesome pirate would sing a song about how great we are. Oh, I can hear them singing that song now. Hey, guys! Teach me that song!"

The captain happily took the crystal ball from the table. "Of course, Onii-sama! Don't forget to bring Ojō-sama to the screen so she can join our wonderful sing along with us!"

"Ah! She's no fun, boys! If I ask her to do that, she will yell at me and throw random heavy stuff at me. Let's sing without her!"

Kelso raised an eyebrow. "Ojō-sama...? Oh, it's Petra." He glanced at Lucy, who is adoring her new key. "You earned a key. Congratulations, Lucy. So, what kind of key did you get this time?"

"I got the Archer Sagittarius!" Lucy showed her new key contently. "It's part of the Twelve Golden Zodiac Keys! Cool, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can guess it sounds interesting by the tone of your voice."

Lucy let her head drop. "Are you becoming Natsu Number Two?" she bitterly murmured under her breath. "I can't believe you're related to Cinder Maddox-san, who is well-known for her high intelligence."

"Oi! I can hear you!" Kelso became irritated. "Since when did you turn into Clair Number Two? You're so mean, Lucy!"

"Ah...G-Gomen."

Kelso blushed lightly. "I really don't like admitting everything, but..." He gulped anxiously. "You sound cute when you apologize."

Lucy giggled, blushing a little bit darker. "Really?"

"And when you giggle, you creep me out." That made the blonde Celestial Spirit mage drop her jaw. "It sounded like it was from a scary movie."

Lucy is fidgeting her fingers sadly on her skirt. "Oh, I see..."

Kelso waved his hands. "It wasn't my true intention to make you sad or anything! I wanted to be honest how I think about you!" He bit his lip. "Um...I wanted to say that I—"

A barrel contained with beer hit the purple-haired boy on the head. The pirates huddled close to the steering wheel, scared about what Kelso is going to do to them—if he ever found out it was them.

Silas frowned. "Guys, what has gotten into you? The party just stopped at the exciting moments..."

Lucy is left in a bewildered state. "Was he about to say that he—?"

"You two are in love!" Happy and Jack rolled their tongue.

"Leave me alone! Don't you two have your own business to take care of?" She turned around, crossing her arms.

Clair laughed at what they said, which made Lucy very upset, scaring the two flying cats, while rubbing Natsu's back. "Hang on, Natsu. We're almost there."

The Fire Dragon Slayer in motion sickness state, making him completely vulnerable, nodded weakly. "H-Hai, Clair..."

The turquoise-haired girl smiled brightly and ruffled her fellow Dragon Slayer's pink, spiky hair. "Good boy." She felt the breeze brush her cheeks. _The wind feels pretty nice. I could enjoy this for a while..._

Kelso placed the barrel next to him, and snapped his head to face the cowardly pirates. "Damn it, you guys!" he groaned at the memory of not being able to tell Lucy what he wanted to say, which he shamefully regretted permanently. "I was about to say something to Lucy!"

"Sorry, Nii-san!" the pirates cried.

* * *

A blue-haired man with a red tattoo on his right eye sat on his chair, gazing at the crystal ball standing on the table in front of him. "I'm sorry to break the news to you, but the plan failed. Miserably."

"Che. You should've asked me to take care of everything, but NO! Your immense trust in that Ultear woman made your plan to control Deliora to fail miserably!" The mysterious figure tapped his arm rests in dissatisfaction. "Hmph, why did I agree to work with you in the first place?"

Jellal groaned, putting his hand on his face. "Why do you always blame her for everything? It's not her fault. A Fire Dragon Slayer named Natsu Dragneel was in the way."

That term the blue-haired man caught the mysterious figure's attention. "Dragon Slayer?"

"There is an Ice Dragon Slayer named Clair Yukimura who prevented a death of her ally by simply destroying Deliora with one attack. Ultear doesn't know her full magical potential, but she interests me."

"Oh? There are two Dragon Slayers? What guild are they part of?"

Jellal paused a moment. "Fairy Tail."

The mysterious figure laughed. "That is the guild _she_ is part of." He tightened his fist. "_She_ will pay for leaving me to suffer on my own."

"Don't worry. I have formed another plan. You will see _her _again."

The mysterious figure grinned. "I'm in. What do I do?"

Jellal stood up from his seat, still focusing on the crystal ball. "Your job requires your merciless killing..."

* * *

"Easygoing, aren't we?" Erza said to the celebrating rule-breakers after they arrived back home. "You haven't forgotten that you'll be punished when we get back, have you?"

"I thought we dropped that!" Lucy said.

"Don't be silly. Accepting your actions was a field decision on my part. You must receive your punishment. I think you should be most forgiven for what happened this time. However your judge will be the master or Petra. And I have no intention of defending you. So be prepared to take your punishment." She dragged Natsu away while Gray broke down and Lucy is desperately trying to find out what the punishment is.

* * *

**Next chapter: IX. Changeling!**

* * *

**A/N: ****Please rate and review!**


	10. IX Changeling

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!  
**

_**"Easygoing, aren't we?" Erza said to the celebrating rule-breakers after they arrived back home. "You haven't forgotten that you'll be punished when we get back, have you?"**_

_**"I thought we dropped that!" Lucy said.**_

_**"Don't be silly. Accepting your actions was a field decision on my part. You must receive your punishment. I think you should be most forgiven for what happened this time. However your judge will be the master or Petra. And I have no intention of defending you. So be prepared to take your punishment." She dragged Natsu away while Gray broke down and Lucy is desperately trying to find out what the punishment is.**_

* * *

**IX**

**CHANGELING**

***GALUNA ISLAND ARC***

Kira is sitting with Hikaru alone in the Fairy Tail bar, nervously fidgeting her fingers under the counter. "H-Hikaru-k-kun..."

Hikaru moved his head to her and lifted an eyebrow. "I hope we don't get interrupted by them again." He threw his head back and sighed. "So, what is the thing you're going to tell me?"

Kira spun the opposite direction, blushing heavily. _He doesn't want to be interrupted! He wants to know what I wanted to say to him. Hooray! My dream will come true! _She cleared her throat and faced her crush. "Hikaru-kun, I wanted to say that I..." She giggled.

The door swung open. "We're back!" It was Kelso who announced. He pulled out something from his pocket. "Hey, guys! Look at this! Hallelujah, it's a miracle to me! I got a cool keychain from the store we passed by. It's a purple keychain with a fire emblem on it."

Kira cried. "It happened again...Dang it! I took too long! What am I going to do?!" She cried harder, and is soon comforted by Hikaru, who told her that she could tell him tomorrow or some other time.

Lucy widened her eyes. "We didn't even enter that store, Kelso." She studied the keychain. "Don't tell us you stole it!" She gave it back to the purple-haired fire mage. "The shop is going to freak out!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the shop where Kelso stole the keychain from...

"A KEYCHAIN HAS BEEN STOLEN! A KEYCHAIN HAS BEEN STOLEN!" The owner of the store walked around in circles repeatedly. "THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR! THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR!"

* * *

Kelso laughed. "Nah. I've been going to a lot of stores all my life. The people there don't keep track of their stuff." He put his keychain back in his pocket. "Like I said, I'm a proud kleptomaniac."

Erza hit with her armored fist. "You're a very bad boy. You deserved to be punished." She threw him out of the guild. "Pay for it, or put it back and apologize to the owner of the store we passed by."

"Oh, there you guys are! Welcome back!" Silas waved from the second floor. "How's the unauthorized mission?" He snapped his fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot. If you're wondering where Master and Petra are, they're not here. Master went to a guild masters' meeting and Petra tagged along with him for some reason. Maybe Master wants her to be the next guild master. Who knows?" His eyes became half-lidded. "Or just because he wants to brag to the other guild masters how beautiful she is. That's him."

Erza turned her attention at the rule-breakers. "You four are lucky. You're safe for now until Master and Petra come back."

"Watch out for _that_!" Silas snickered.

"Someone please tell me what is _that_?!" Lucy exclaimed while Natsu, Gray, and Happy hugged each other in fear.

* * *

Clair tilted head to the side on her palm. "Jī-sama and Petra aren't here. They're safe...For now." She sighed. "I feel sorry for them."

"I think they shouldn't punish Lucy, since she's a newbie at working in guilds like this," Hikaru said. "It's Natsu's fault for bringing her along for an unauthorized S-Class mission."

"Kelso-kun! Go on a cruise with me!" One of Loke's "girlfriends" Kris is being dragged by Kelso's leg. "I need one more person!"

Kelso dropped off his belongings on a nearby table and slipped off his leg from her grasp. "No thanks. I got better things to do." He smacked her head with his shoe. "Who wants to take her to the crazy chick hospital?" He saw Natsu, Clair, and the rest of the team together, looking at the table. "Better check what's going on." He walked up to them, carrying Kris on his shoulder.

Clair peeked at the paper in front of Natsu. "What the heck is that? It's very strange...Are you sure this is a request?"

"It doesn't look like one..." Kelso dropped Kris next to Clair. "Don't mind her. I'll smack her with something else."

"Duh. Don't you see the numbers on it?" Natsu gestured to the poster. "Oh! I can read that! Let's see here...'Uugo deru rasuchi borokania.'" His mind became mixed-up. I don't get this at all!" He and the other see a spectrum of colors springing out of the poster that lasted for a little while.

Gray is shivering uncontrollably, which never happened before. "I'm cold! What the heck? My whole body is way too cold!"

Lucy gasped. "Something's...friggin' heavy! My chest is like really, really heavy! My back is killing me..." Her voice is lower than usual. Not normal.

Loke opened his eyes. "Oh? Why was I on the ground?" It seems like he didn't remember getting hit by Erza's armor.

Natsu is sparkling as he pushed up his invisible glasses. He would never do that. "And wait...Why am I standing?"

"What in the world is all this ruckus?" Happy is standing with his arms bent on his sides. He never acted like that before.

"Natsu, check it out!" Erza had a cat face on. "Wait, who's Natsu? I got two neato boobs stuck to my chest! Look, look!"

Happy became irritated. "Stop that!" He got struck by Erza's armor, head to toe. "What is the reason for this cat form? Wait...I truly am a cat! I don't remember requiping this!"

Clair is sobbing for no reason. "Come on! Someone please go with me on a cruise! It's only for one week!"

Kris groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. "My mind is all fuzzy...Did anyone of you smack me with something?"

Kelso examined himself. "Why do I feel so tall?" He shrugged. "I'll sleep. Good night." He snored soundly. "Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow..."

Jack rubbed her eyes. "Why do I feel so short?" She jumped off the table. "Does anyone know what's going on here?"

"Haven't you realize something?" Happy shouted at the strange-acting mages. "Our minds and bodies have...switched places! Natsu and Loke...Gray and Lucy...Clair and Kris...Kelso and Jack...Last but not least, me and Happy..."

"Magical words of ancient Umpera-ese." Makarov is standing at the entrance with Petra. "You have activated Changeling. That request is the cause. When you read that spell, the people nearby swap minds. That is Changeling. It's not just your minds that swap...Your magic swaps as well. And one last thing! If you don't undo the spell within 30 minutes of activation...You will never be able to return to normal. Or so the legend goes. It's an ancient magic...When it comes to something this old...I have no clue! And I was so looking forward to punishing you for going on that S-Class quest. That's out of the question now! Well. Give it your best shot."

Clair (Kris) cried waterfalls. "We're going to die! We're going to die! I can't go to the cruise without another person and looking like this!"

Kris (Clair) and Jack (Kelso) smacked her crowbars, earning sweatdrops from every guild member present. "Shut up! We're trying to think!" They zoomed to Petra. "Don't you know anything?"

Petra raised the corner of her mouth just a little bit. "You think I know everything? Sure, I may be one of the Fairy Tail mages with keen intelligence, but I don't know everything, like this one." Her speech earned hopeless expressions from them. "Good luck." She ascended to the top floor.

"By any chance, do you know Letter Magic?" Silas asked Petra. "I heard that Changeling can be reversed by that."

"Leave this to me!" Levy appeared with her partners Droy and Jet. "I know a thing or two about ancient writing." She sat on the table where the strange poster is. "So first thing to do is examine the request carefully. Eto...'Uugo deru...' Not a thing! Now calm down everyone! I'm still thinking! 'Deru, deru...' Ah, that's it! Then..."

* * *

"I got it!" Levy announced. "This ancient writing means 'With this eternal swapping, may you be forever happy.' It means that people who have swapped bodies will together in happiness for eternity! Ah, I'm so glad! I figured it out."

"Oi, Levy," Silas called from the top floor. "Sorry to break it to you, but you only figured out what it means, right...?"

The letter mage realized what she did wrong on her process of reversing the body swapping spell. "You're right, Silas! What am I going to do?"

"Levy-chan, we've got to undo the magic!" Gray (Lucy) told the young letter mage. "There should be a way...You know, like a hidden meaning or something! Try searching for that!"

Levy became pumped up. "Okay, I'll do my best!"

"What, you're still at it?" Makarov asked.

Lucy (Gray) turned to him. "Jī-san, don't you remember anything? At this rate, we'll..."

"Nothing in particular." Loke (Natsu), Lucy (Gray), and Happy (Erza) piled on each other.

"I have an idea," Natsu (Loke) I could ask Petra." He posed and sparkled in Petra's view. "Yo, Petra. If you tell us how we get back, I could take you on a date and hope to get back together again~"

Petra turned around, crossing her arms and letting a "tch" sound. "Denied." Natsu (Loke) fell on the floor.

"Loke-kun! I thought I was your girlfriend!" Clair (Kris) wailed. Her waterfalls completely filled the floor.

"Shut up!" Kris (Clair) and Jack (Kelso) smacked her again with crowbars, earning sweatdrops from their peers again.

Kelso (Jack) popped up with baggy eyes, and rubbed them as he was saying, "Hey, I'm trying to sleep here."

Makarov lifted his index finger. "I remember something!" he announced. "When undoing this magic, I think you can only do it one pair at a time. It's impossible to do everyone at once."

"Me and Loke will go first!" Loke (Natsu) said.

"Not on my life! We'll be going first!" Gray (Lucy) argued.

"Wait! What'll happen to Fairy Tail if I stay like this?" Happy (Erza) said irritably. "Happy and I will go first!

"Hey, I can't keep hurting my own body with random crowbars!" Kris (Clair) exclaimed. "We're going first!"

"I have something to do! We'll go first!" Jack (Kelso) yelled.

"I got it!" Levy said. "It's like this! Let me explain!"

Loke (Natsu) punched Macao, who was counting down with one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits Plue. "No time for explaining! Just do it!"

"Okay!" Levy began performing the reversing of Changeling. "Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu!" She repeated the chant many times, and Gray and Lucy managed to turn back to normal. However...

"It didn't work!" Natsu (Loke) and Loke (Natsu) shouted.

"Now, now, I'm sure there's another method, right?" Mirajane is sitting on Makarov's usual spot on the counter, putting his staff behind her.

"Have I suddenly shrunk?" Makarov panicked.

"Men don't give up, Natsu," Cana stated. "Huh? What's with the alcohol smell on my body?"

Elfman is drinking beer from the barrel, something that Cana would usually do. "What's this? Why am I Elfman? I suddenly feel kinda drunk..."

"Hey, Droy..." Droy said.

"Hey, Jet..." Jet said.

They pointed at each other. "We've swapped as well!"

"Not it's like a big deal for you, right?" Mirajane (Makarov) said. "Bu seriously, this is a nice body!"

Silas loomed over her with a dark aura and glowing red eyes. "We need to be more serious about this, Master..."

Petra freaked out when she saw Silas behind Mirajane (Master). "How did I get there when I'm here?!"

Silas (Petra) pointed to Petra (Silas). "No wonder why I feel weird! Give me my body and my life back!"

"We feel perfectly normal," Kira and Hikaru said.

Levy sweatdropped. "My proportions are out of my league..."

* * *

**Next chapter: Extra #2: Clair and Kelso!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	11. Extra 2: Clair and Kelso

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**"Okay!" Levy began performing the reversing of Changeling. "Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu!" She repeated the chant many times, and Gray and Lucy managed to turn back to normal. However...**_

_**"It didn't work!" Natsu (Loke) and Loke (Natsu) shouted.**_

_**"Now, now, I'm sure there's another method, right?" Mirajane is sitting on Makarov's usual spot on the counter, putting his staff behind her.**_

_**"Have I suddenly shrunk?" Makarov panicked.**_

_**"Men don't give up, Natsu," Cana stated. "Huh? What's with the alcohol smell on my body?"**_

_**Elfman is drinking beer from the barrel, something that Cana would usually do. "What's this? Why am I Elfman? I suddenly feel kinda drunk..."**_

_**"Hey, Droy..." Droy said.**_

_**"Hey, Jet..." Jet said.**_

_**They pointed at each other. "We've swapped as well!"**_

_**"Not it's like a big deal for you, right?" Mirajane (Makarov) said. "Bu seriously, this is a nice body!"**_

_**Silas loomed over her with a dark aura and glowing red eyes. "We need to be more serious about this, Master..."**_

_**Petra freaked out when she saw Silas behind Mirajane (Master). "How did I get there when I'm here?!"**_

_**Silas (Petra) pointed to Petra (Silas). "No wonder why I feel weird! Give me my body and my life back!"**_

_**"We feel perfectly normal," Kira and Hikaru said.**_

_**Levy sweatdropped. "My proportions are out of my league..."**_

* * *

**EXTRA #2**

**CLAIR AND KELSO**

***GALUNA ISLAND ARC***

It is another normal day in the rowdy Fairy Tail guild. Even though the volume of the noise is way louder than usual, everyone still retained their typical Fairy Tail mage nature. It remained that way until Clair and Kelso entering the guild while in a heated argument.

"This is your fault! We failed the mission!" Clair yelled. "Now the client doesn't want to request us anymore because you let that guy get away!" She slapped him across the face. "You should pay more attention next time."

Kelso raised his eyebrow. "_Excuse_ me? Don't blame me like that." His bangs switched to the other side as he moved his head away from her. "You didn't tell me that he was getting away."

"Oh? You didn't listen, kisama," she snapped. "I did tell you that he was getting away, but you never bothered to move your ass. All you did was stare off into your own dreamland doing whatever shitty thing you wanted to do there. Oh, I know. Maybe you were vomiting out rainbows, riding on unicorns, dancing with leprechauns...Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah—"

Karra threw her paintbrush at the Ice Dragon Slayer. "Shut up, you raucous ice-breathing serpentine! I'm trying to paint here." She brushed a few times on her canvas. "Lovely."

A chair hit the young painter's head. "Don't tell me what to do, you annoying fancy painter!" Clair glared at Kelso. "Stay away from me." She stormed out of the guild. "Stupid Kelso," she muttered under her breath.

"Fine! I'm good with that anyways!" The purple-haired mage frustratingly plopped down next to Lucy. "Oh. Lucy, what happened? How was fishing with Natsu and Happy?"

Lucy closed her book. "They got into a fight over a huge fish that Natsu caught. And Natsu got mad at me for no reason. What a jerk! Later, I was cleaning the archives with Mira-san and she told me the story of how Natsu and Happy met when I asked her about the painting I found there."

"Eh? You found it?" Kelso facepalmed. "I was trying to look for it for six years and I failed to find it. Man, I'm a terrible looker."

"But you're good at stealing," Lucy remarked. "You and Clair we're arguing. What happened between you two?"

"We failed at a job because _someone_ didn't tell me that the thief was running away," Kelso between closed teeth. "I think Clair is trashing my house right now. That's her way of expressing her anger to me."

Lucy flinched. _I hope she doesn't do that to me! _"Do you want to go to my place? We could take more about this." She smiled.

Kelso smiled back. "Sure, why not?" He walked with Lucy out of the guild. They were being watched by Kira, who is blushing heavily.

"So romantic..." she murmured.

Shusei is waving his hand in front of her face. "Kira? Wake up." He started shaking her by her shoulders. "Oi! Is something wrong?" He panicked around the guild. "Someone call the hospital! She's not breathing!"

Kaito held out a crystal ball. "Okay! Hospital coming up!"

* * *

"Oh. There you are." Clair sat cross-legged next to Natsu near a river bank. "Whoa, that's a big fish. Ne, where's Happy?"

"We got into a fight," Natsu muttered.

Clair huffed. "Tell me about it. Me and Kelso got into a fight also. Kelso was being stupid during our mission. Thanks to him, we failed."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Really? Happy got mad at because I burned _his _fish and are it raw. I was the one who caught it."

Clair laid on the grass. "I wanna take a nap." She closed one eye. "How about you, Natsu? Wanna sleep next to me?"

Natsu flinched at her offer. _Sleep next to her? _He hesitantly laid next to her. "I, uh..." He shrugged. "Sure whatever."

* * *

"How did you and Clair fall in love with each other long time ago?" Lucy asked Kelso, who became utterly shocked by that. "What's wrong? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Kelso waved his arms in a ridiculous fashion. "W-W-W-W-W-W-Wait! I-I-I want to! I-I-It's just that..." He looked away for a moment. "It's...It's...It's...It's just...It's just that it's..."

The door swung open, revealing Hikaru, Kira, Shusei, Kaito, Shiina, and Heena at the entrance to Lucy's house. "Hello!"

"Breaking and entering!" Lucy screamed.

"Mira just happened to have a spare key to your house," Hikaru told her. "It's a nice place.

* * *

**A/N: In case you were wondering how Natsu and the other Fairy Tail members break into Lucy's house; according to the Fairy Tail wiki, Mirajane somehow has a spare key to Lucy's house and gives it to Natsu and the others so they can enter it.**

* * *

"You never told us how you and Clair got together," Kaito said. "You said you'll tell us later, but it's been five years! You forgot?"

Kelso scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah...Sorry about that, you guys. I'll tell all of you guys right now."

* * *

** A/N: If a person is talking to someone about their flashbacks, the story will switch to that person's POV. If another person asks the narrator or a group of people are talking or during the story, the conversation will be in brackets. Arigagogozaimasu~**

* * *

**_*Kelso's POV*_**

_**There she is. The Ice Dragon Slayer, Clair Yukimura. I liked—no, loved—her for two years; the very first day she joined the guild. I thought love at first sight never existed, but it happened to me. Since I was a very shy kid back then, I was unable to confess my feelings to her. I was tormented constantly because I don't have any confidence towards a girl.**_

["Aw, aren't you cute?" Lucy lightly pinched Kelso's cheeks.]

[Kelso blushed heavily. "O-Okay! Stop interrupting!"]

_**One day, Clair and Jack picked a moderate job worth 50,000 jewels. I was just watching her, dreaming that I'll ask her if I can tag along. However, Silas was behind me. He was my daily tormentor.**_

["Silas?! He was that mean?!" Lucy asked. "He's such a great guy when I talked to him after he found out about me."]

_**Silas was poking the back of my head with his finger. His nails were really long, so his pokes were painful. "You're making yourself pathetic by just staring at her for ten fricking minutes! Chicken, chicken, chicken..."**_

_**"SILAS CARLISLE! YOU DID IT AGAIN!" It was Petra. She did a painful suplex on him. Here's a fun fact. She used to be Silas's girlfriend.**_

["Uh, how many boyfriends did she have...?" Lucy said.]

["Three," Kira answered.]

[Lucy dropped her jaw. "That's too much!" Then she sighed. "Well, she's the sex symbol of Fairy Tail after all..." The thought of Petra scared her greatly. "Petra is that strong?"]

[Kira shuddered. "Unbelievably strong."]

_**Petra picked Silas up and locked his head, squeezing him by the neck with her arm. "How did I tell you not to bully Kelso? Give the poor kid a break!" She threw him down. "Anymore questions?"**_

_**Silas weakly saluted to her. "No, ma'am..."**_

_**"Good." Then Petra snapped her fingers. "I have an idea to get closer to Clair." She picked me up and brought her to my crush. No offense, but that idea sucked. "Today's your lucky day! This guy wants to come with you." She patted my head. "Isn't that right, Kelso?"**_

_**"N-No..." Petra slapped her forehead.**_

_**"He has a tendency to lie whenever he's embarrassed. Isn't that cute?" She cooed and ruffled my hair. "What's your answer?"**_

_**Clair giggled. "Sure, why not?"**_

_**"And also, can I borrow Jack until you come back? I need her to, uh...uh...help me clean my storage."**_

_**I lifted my eyebrow. "Storage? I thought you—"**_

_**Petra squeezed my lips. "Don't listen to what he's saying. Like I said, he has a tendency to lie whenever she's embarrassed."**_

_**Clair nodded. "Sorry, Jack. I'll leave you with Petra for a while until Kelso and I come back, okay?"**_

_**I was surprised. She agreed to take me on a job with her without telling us. "S-So, do we go now?"**_

_**"Yep! See you later, minna!" Before I left the guild with her, I can head Petra and Jack snickering behind me.**_

["What happened during the job, man?" Kaito wanted to know.]

["You don't need those kind of details," Kelso replied. "But I will tell you what happened after the job."]

_**Clair unexpectedly hung her arm around my neck. "It was fun today. Don't you think so too, Kelso?"**_

_**I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah...It was fun because I get to spend time with you." I laughed for a little bit, then covered my mouth. What the hell did I just say to her?**_

_**Clair grinned. "Oh, really? That is a nice thing to say." She skipped on the streets. "It's getting dark. Let's get back to the guild." Suddenly, she fell from the ground. Where did she go?**_

_**"CLAIR!" I shouted. I fell from the ground as well and somehow, I arrived at a cave. Luckily, I found Clair there.**_

_**"Yay, we're not separated from each other!" She embraced me. I've seen a lot of girls hugging other girls, but girls hugging guys? "Looks like we're going on survival mode, huh?"**_

_**I smiled to myself. My time with Clair doesn't end here.**_

["Aw!" The girls said. The boys gave out manly cheers.]

["Stop interrupting!" Kelso scolded them.]

_**We were stuck in the cave for a week. During that time, I grew comfortable talking to Clair. At the end of the week, I found her sleeping next to me. It felt wrong to me, but I liked her there.**_

["Aw—"]

["Guys!" Kelso said.]

_**I touched a strand of her hair. "Do you want me to tell you something, Clair?" I took a deep breath. "I laid my eyes on you ever since you joined the guild. Yes, I had a crush on you for two years. I was afraid of rejection. That's why I withdrew myself from you. I know it was mean." I sighed. "I'm so stupid."**_

_**"No, it wasn't mean." Clair tapped my chest. "Why didn't you say so? I like—no, love—you, too." She quickly kissed me. "You happy, Kelso-kun~?"**_

_**I had a satisfied expression on my face. "Yes. Yes, I am."**_

["Aw—"]

["I'm not going to say anything," Kelso grumbled.]

_**Clair found the exit and we returned home. When we told everyone that we're officially a couple now, Jack and Silas were the first ones to cry. Silas never cried like a baby for my entire guild life.**_

["Lemme finish the story for you," Shusei flapped his hand. "And after that, we asked you how you guys became a couple, and you were like—"]

["I get it," Kelso interjected him.]

_**Petra snickered. "My plan seemed to work after all..."**_

_**Clair and I glared at her. She can be cruel sometimes, like Erza. "You were the one who got us stuck inside that cave for a week?!"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"PETRA!"**_

* * *

Jack barged through the door with Happy. "Everyone! You should go to the river bank! There's a cute scene going on between Clair and Natsu~"

"That's where they are?" Kelso and Lucy asked them.

* * *

Clair and Natsu were sleeping next to each other under a tree's shade, forming a heart on the center made out of their bodies. The sight made Kelso shed several tears, and he wiped them off.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah, it does."

* * *

**Next chapter: X. Vengeance!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	12. X Vengeance

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**Clair and Natsu were sleeping next to each other under a tree's shade, forming a heart on the center made out of their bodies. The sight made Kelso shed several tears, and he wiped them off.**_

_**"Does this remind you of anything?" Lucy asked him.**_

_**"Yeah, it does."**_

* * *

**X**

**VENGEANCE**

***PHANTOM LORD ARC***

During the night, a platinum blonde-haired girl happily skipped on the empty streets of Magnolia. "I love traveling so much~" she sang. "I'm so glad I quit that stupid guild three years ago." She switched her skipping to normal walking. "What should I go next?" She pulled out her map and unfolded it. "Ah, here we go! I should go to this place named—" Hot air tickled her neck.

"I knew you'll be here..." the voice growled. "..._Blythe Elara_." A silver-haired young man with unusual glowing blue eyes grabbed the hem of the female traveler's shirt. "It's been three fucking years since you quit Phantom Lord." He drew dangerously close. "How are you?"

Blythe struggled to escape from his grasp. "I never thought you guys want me back, _Axel Cole_." She was thrown to the ground. "What do you want, you gear-eyed bastard?"

Axel chortled. "I wasn't sent here to bring you back, Blythe." He clutched on the handle of the sword he summoned and placed the blade on Blythe's neck. "I was sent here to get rid of you."

"Not today, Phantom boy!" Someone snatched Blythe from his hands and landed under the street light. Blythe's savior is revealed to be the one and only, Kelso Maddox. "I never knew I would save a former member from Fairy Tail's number one rival guild." He glared at the silver-haired man. "Well, well. If it isn't the proud and mighty 'Gear Sight' Axel Cole."

Axel had an amused look on his face. "The grandson of Cinder Maddox...Kelso Maddox. Good to see you again." His sword disappeared in thin air. "Let's fight like we always do." His cheeks puffed up. **"Steel God Slayer's—"**

Kelso sensed something different about Axel's magic power. _He got stronger. This is really bad. _He tried to create a huge weapon as quickly as possible. _Come on, come on._

**"—Bellow!" **A black tornado made out of steel aimed at the purple-haired boy, who is desperately pleading his weapon to be ready.

Blythe got out of Kelso's arms and shoved him out of the way. "Don't worry about me. I can handle this guy." Her cheeks puffed up, like what happened to Axel earlier. **"Galaxy Dragon's Roar!" **A dark blue spiral blended with different colors clashed with Axel's attack.

Kelso stood up. _She's a Dragon Slayer?!_ A cloud of dust from the explosion entered his mouth, making him choke. He saw Axel grab Blythe by her neck, resulting Blythe gasping for air helplessly. "Blythe!" His scream came out ridiculously squeaky high-pitched.

Axel smirked. "Say goodbye to the world, Space Princess!" He dug his sword through the Galaxy Dragon Slayer's stomach. He was content when her blood spilled on the floor. "Now it's your turn, Flamethrower." He felt a strange sensation on his belt. "Ugh, he interrupted me." His back faced Kelso. "The next time I see you, you will be my next victim. And also, we have a surprise waiting for you flies in the morning." He hopped from the roof.

_Surprise? _Kelso gritted his teeth. _Phantom Lord's surprises are truly evil. _He carried Blythe over his shoulder. _I should bring her to the Magnolia Hospital immediately. This is...disturbing._

* * *

The team stopped in front of the guild, pierced with iron poles. _What the hell happened here? _Clair thought. _Who would do this kind of thing?_ She flinched. _Don't tell me..._

Natsu became angry at the sight. "Our...Our guild is..."

"Phantom," Mira said. "It's mortifying, but we were done in..." She led them to the basement, where a drunk Makarov is.

"Yo! Okaeri!" He lifted a hand as a sign of greeting them. "How was it Lucy? Did the job go well?"

"Master, this isn't the time to become drunk about something so serious!" Clair exclaimed. Then she looked at Lucy. "I'm sorry."

"Master, do you understand our current situation?" Erza asked.

"Now, now, calm down," Makarov said. "It's not something to make a ruckus about. Phantom? This is as far as those idiots go? I don't see why they even bothered to attack the guild when nobody was here. There's no need to get cross with someone that resorts to surprise attacks. Leave them be! This discussion is over! We'll take job requests from here until upstairs is repaired." He jumped from his spot on a table. "Ah, hold on...I gotta take a leak."

"I'm sure this is just as hard for the master," Mira said. "But, warfare between guilds is prohibited by the Council. That's behind the issue."

Clair threw a chair in the air, accidentally knocking out Macao. "That's a stupid rule! We should fight them back!"

"Didn't you what Mira-chan said?" Gray hissed. "Warfare between guilds is prohibited. We're supposed to do nothing about this."

"If that's how the master feels about it..." Erza said in a quiet tone. "There's nothing we can do."

Lucy's finger pressed the bottom part of her chin. "Has anyone seen Kelso? I haven't seen him since we came back here."

"Minna-san, he's in the hospital, watching over someone who was attacked by an S-Class mage from Phantom Lord last night," Kira told them. "You should go visit her before going home."

* * *

Blythe heard Kelso sleeping soundly on her bed. She saw the team enter the her hospital room. "K-Konnichiwa." She bowed her head and winced at the wound on her stomach from Axel last night. "My name is Blythe Elara." She hesitated. "I-I used to be part of Phantom Lord. I'm sorry for your guild. I..."

"No need for apologizing. It's not your fault." Natsu sat on her bed and sniffed her. "Your scent! You're...You're...!"

"You like my perfume?" Blythe asked. "I'm flattered. Thanks by the way." She gazed at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Quit looking at me."

Natsu grabbed her wrist. "You're a Dragon Slayer, like me and Clair." He caught Clair giving him a distorted expression.

"Yeah, I can tell." The Galaxy Dragon Slayer winced again. "Gah, stupid Axel. He stabbed me real good." She lifted her shirt, showing her bandaged stomach. A red stain is located in the center. "I'm about to lose conscious. Can I ask you guys two favors?" She pulled a fistful of Kelso's hair. "One, can you get him out of here? And two..." She groaned. "...Eliminate Phantom Lord." She fell back on her pillow. "Bye-bye."

Clair sweatdropped. "We can't eliminate Phantom Lord. Warfare between guilds is—" She slapped herself. "I need to shut up."

* * *

Lucy hit Natsu with her suitcase when she found out that her teammates invaded her house. "Don't gang up on me! Clair. Jack. Where are you guys? Did you invite them here?"

Clair and Jack popped their heads from the kitchen. "We actually didn't have a choice this time," Jack told her.

Silas came out of the bathroom half-naked. "Lucy! Okaeri. Your bathroom feels so nice...Can I move in here?"

Lucy dropped her jaw. "Silas?! You're here, too?! Since when did you agree to break and enter my house with them?!"

Petra came out of the kitchen eating fried foods. "Yokatta...I was able to cook food for everyone in your kitchen, Lucy. I made food for you, too."

Lucy fell on the floor backwards. "And she's here, too..." She wandered around her house. "Has anyone seen Kelso?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Lllllllluuuuuuussssssshhhhhhiiiiii! It's Kelso." The knocking stopped. "Open up!"

Lucy twisted the doorknob. "I thought you were drunk for a second," she responded. "I found this weird. I want ask you this question. Why are you the only person who never broke and entered my house?"

Kelso scratched his head. "I really don't know. I respect people, including their properties, unlike these guys and the other Fairy Tail mages." He ruffled Lucy's hair. "I hope that answers your question."

Erza brought her wooden teacup near her mouth. "The incident with Phantom means they've come to this town."

"It's possible that they've looked up our addresses," Gray told Lucy. "That's why Mira-chan said we should stay in a group for a while."

"You're of marriageable age. And I feel a bit uncomfortable staying with Natsu, Gray, Kelso, and Clair all the time. That's why I decided to join, and invited Silas and Petra to join us as well." Erza turned to Natsu and Gray. "Either way, guys...You smell sweaty. Since we'll be sleeping in the same room, I suggest you take a bath, just like what Silas did earlier."

"Don't wanna," Natsu whined.

"I'm too sleepy," Gray complained.

Erza grabbed their shoulders. "I guess there's no other way. We can take a bath together, like in the old days."

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?" Lucy freaked out.

"We're the strongest team!" Happy said.

"That's not what strongest means!"

Silas and Clair sighed in relief. "I'm so glad I decided to take a shower first before this."

Petra and Kelso did the same thing. "I'm so glad I took a shower before coming here..."

* * *

"I wonder why Phantom attacked us all of a sudden," Lucy said.

"Who knows. We've had some brushes before, but this is the first time they've attacked us this directly," Erza informed.

Silas crossed his arms on his now-clothed chest. "They did a wrong move there. It's their fault they flipped our switch." His eyes darkened. "They messed with the wrong guild."

"There it is!" Jack jumped in the air. "This is his look when someone messes up his temper. His laid-back demeanor is completely gone."

Clair lowered her eyelids. "You're happy about that?"

"Whoa, he looks like a complete stranger," Lucy commented, shaking in fear. "This is the real Silas...?"

Petra placed her hands on their heads. "Pipe down, you two."

"Jī-san isn't scared," Gray said. "After all, he's one of the ten Wizard Saints."

"The ten Wizard Saints?" Lucy wondered out loud. _I swear I heard that term before. Did I hear it from Mira-san?_

"It's a title given to the ten best mages in each continent, decided by the chairman of the Magic Council," Erza explained to her.

Lucy snapped her fingers. "I knew it! I _did_ hear that term before. Mira-san told me about it when she was retelling Kelso's past. Kelso's grandmother Cinder Maddox used to be a Wizard Saint."

Kelso knitted his eyebrows together. "Mira told you about me?" A faint blush dotted his cheeks. "Heh heh...I was pretty stupid back then, putting my face in the fire. I thought it was water."

Natsu slammed his hand on the table. "Jī-chan is scared! The only thing Phantom has is a lot of members."

"I'm telling you, that's not it," Gray said. "Both the master and Mira-chan know what would happen if two guilds fight, so they're avoiding it. In order to protect the order in the magic world."

"If we fight both guilds would be brought down," Erza added. "Our battle potential is about equal. Master Makarov is said to be equal to Master Jose, who's also one of the ten Wizard Saints. Then, their S-Class mages, Element Four. The most troublesome one is 'Black Steel' Gajeel. Presumably, he's the culprit behind the guild attack. The Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer?" Lucy exclaimed. "There are more other than Natsu, Clair, and that injured girl Blythe? Then, does he...Eat iron and stuff?"

"Yeah, he does," Clair answered. "Ne, Erza. You forgot about Axel Cole, Kelso's archenemy when he was little. What is Axel again? I don't think he's a Dragon Slayer. Is he?"

"He's a Steel God Slayer," Kelso grumbled. "If you're wondering what that is, Lucy, God Slayers are basically the same thing as Dragon Slayers. However, there is one main difference between them. No matter what element they use, it's always the color black. It's really easy to tell them apart."

"We should watch out for him, too," Petra added. "The magic he uses is supposedly superior than Dragon Slayer Magic."

* * *

In the Magnolia Southgate Park, the unconscious Team Shadow Gear is pinned against the Sola Tree with Phantom Lord's insignia imprinted on Levy's stomach. The team—including Silas and Petra—stood in front of them. The crowd parted as Makarov approached them.

"Being reduced to a run-down beer lounge I could bear with...But no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood!" He crushed his staff, and light enveloped him. "This means war!"

* * *

"You guys decided to ditch me?" Kelso said. "Why is that? You think I can't handle this, huh?" He gripped Silas's shirt collar. "They hurt Team Shadow Gear. This is unacceptable."

Silas sighed. "We don't want you and Axel near each other. Axel is gonna rip you into shreds. And also, Lucy is going to stay behind to watch Team Shadow Gear. Blythe needs some company."

Kelso took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll stay and keep Blythe company." Sweat spilled from his forehead. _Why the hell am I sweating?__  
_

* * *

After watching over Blythe for a while, Kelso ran across the flooded streets of Magnolia. "It was raining earlier? That's weird." He said to himself. Something sparkling caught his eye. "Lucy's keys?!" He picked them up. "She would never forget these. What happened to her?" He cupped his mouth. "LUCY!"

* * *

In Oak Town, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord began their illegal warfare. Clair became irritated during her fight, so she froze more than half of the Phantom Lord mages' feet with a swing of her arm. "Oi, one of you tell me where Axel Cole is or I'll completely freeze your whole bodies? Understand?"

"Don't do that to them, Valkyrie-san." Axel crept up behind the Ice Dragon Slayer. **"Steel God's Ogoun!"**

Clair widened her eyes. _Shit! _She ducked under a destructive thick laser beam. **"Ice Dragon's Roar!"**

Axel smirked and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Here I go! **Steel God Bellow!" **His God Slayer breath attack and Clair's Dragon Slayer breath attack clashed against each other.

"AXEL!" A flaming sword slashed through the breath attacks. "This is the second you've seen me." Kelso gestured the Steel God Slayer to come closer. "Come on. Rip me into shreds."

Axel smiled in satisfaction. "Sorry to interrupt our battle so soon, Valkyrie-san." He cracked his knuckles. "But I promised myself that the next time I see my archenemy, I will kill him."

"Retreat!" Erza ordered the Fairy Tail mages.

"What? I just got here!" Kelso whined.

Axel sighed. "That damn woman, Titania Erza." He launched to the wooden bars hanging from the ceiling. "Yo, Gajeel. Aria."

"Aria? Good job defeating that geezer," Gajeel said.

"It was all part of Master Jose's plan." Aria started crying for no apparent reason. "W-Wonderful!"

"Don't cry on everything. It's annoying." Gajeel's lips spread into a smile. "So, did we capture that Lucy?"

"It's sorrowful. That Lucy girl is being held at our headquarters."

Kelso clenched his teeth. _Lucy is trapped there._ _Good thing I know where their headquarters are. _He went with the rest of his guildmates. _I'm going to save you, Lucy.  
_

* * *

Kelso headbutted Jose to the floor, knocking him unconscious. "Gotcha, old man!" He carried Lucy on his back. "Let's go." His shoulders became wet. He heard Lucy crying. "Lucy?"

"I'm sorry," Lucy sniffled. "This is my fault."

"Shhh. Talk later."

* * *

"I'm really surprised. Why did you keep it a secret?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything," Lucy replied sadly. "After I ran away from home, I didn't want to talk about it. For a full year, he never showed any interest in his runaway daughter. And now he wants me back? My father went to such terrible lengths to take me back...He's the worst! But when you get down to it, it's originally my fault for running away from home, right? Thanks to my selfish actions, I've caused all this trouble for everyone. I'm really sorry. I guess if I went home, it would end this, right?"

Kelso wrapped his arms around her. "You shouldn't apologize. Don't say things like that. Nothing would be the same if you leave. If you had so much fun here, why don't you stay?" He fished Lucy's key in his pocket. "Here."

Lucy laid her head against his beating chest. "Thanks for comforting me, Kelso. You're such a great friend."

Kelso grinned, rubbing the back of his head nervously and chuckling through his teeth. "I am a great friend, aren't I?"

* * *

Petra scoffed. "Cana couldn't find Mystogan. Are you sure this is a good idea, Mira? Don't take this as an offensive statement, but it don't think this will work."

"Trust me, Petra. It will work." Mira faced the crystal ball. "Master is gravely wounded. And we don't know where Mystogan is. You're the only one we can rely on! Laxus! Please, come back! Fairy Tail's in a crisis!"

Laxus's head is displayed on the crystal ball. He laughed. "Serves the old codger right! Doesn't have anything to do with me. Handle it yourselves. After all...The old man started this war. Why should I be the one to bail him out?"

"They're targeting Lucy...One of us!"

"Huh? Who's that? Oh, you mean the newbie? Tell her I'll be happy to save her if she becomes my woman."

"I can't believe you!" Cana yelled.

Laxus switched his attention to Cana. "Hey, now! Is that any way to speak to someone you're asking help from? And tell the old man to hurry up and retire, so I can take over his position as master."

"Knock it off, Laxus." Petra stood between Mira and Cana. "Your lecherous offers are pretty lame. They're not going to work."

"Ho? Petra's here? How unexpected." Laxus smirked. "When I get back, _sweetie_...We're going to lock the room and do something _fun _on the bed." He licked his lips.

Petra tightened her fist. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" She smashed the crystal ball. "You ungrateful bastard..." She looked at Mira and Cana. "Can you guys give me some time alone?" She headed for the exit.

"Petra." The water mage slammed the door in front of Cana. The tanned-skinned woman saw Mira crying on her hands.

_It's my fault I made Laxus act this way, _Petra thought bitterly. _I broke up with him when his dad got expelled from the guild, resulting his change in his behavior. _She covered her face. _God, I'm so pathetic..._

* * *

"Erza!" Silas caught Erza and skidded on the ground after the requip mage saved the guild from Phantom Lord's magic cannon, Jupiter. "You scared me back there. You almost killed yourself."

Petra stared at the long cannon. "Fifteen minutes." She nodded to Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Kelso, and Silas. "You four, go inside the cannon and defeat Phantom Lord's S-Class mages. Clair and I will watch Lucy. Cana, I will put you charge of leading the rest to obliterate Master Jose's shades." She placed a hand on the card mage's shoulder. "Be safe."

* * *

Three out of four in the Element Four were defeated, thanks to Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. Silas smiled to himself. "I won't let you—" He sweatdropped when Aria started crying waterfalls. "W-Why are you crying?"

"So sorrowful!" Aria sobbed. "The Oberon is going to be defeated in front of me." Before he stripped off his bandages from his eyes, Silas popped up in front of him with two huge wind swords. "How did he—?"

"Two swords are better than one!" Silas stated. **"Wind-Make: Zephyr Slash!" **He defeated him with one slash from his two-bladed move. "That was weird. I always thought he's stronger than me since he's a big guy..." The building rumbled, causing him to topple. "Holy—"

* * *

Clair watched Reedus paint Lucy perfectly. "Whoa! It's really good!" He held out his sack of jewels. "I'll pay for it."

Petra chopped him on the head. "This is not the time to good around. Reedus, continue what you are doing."

The wooden shack exploded. "It's them," Petra said. "Reedus. Lucy. Jack. Stay out of this. I don't want you three to get hurt."

Clair flashed a thumbs-up. "Just leave this mess to the sex symbol and the greedy serpentine."

"Quite stubborn people," one of Gajeel's henchmen, Bozu, muttered.

"Hey, you. It's about time you give up and hand that girl," another henchmen of Gajeel's, Sue, said.

"Our master is waiting."

Clair smiled slightly. "Sorry, you guys. You'll have to make your master wait. Petra, you do the honors."

Petra scoffed. "Don't tell me what to do, Clair, for I am an S-Class mage." She closed her eyes. **"Depth Surge!"**

Sue guarded Bozu. **"Mirror Magic—" **She widened her eyes, along with her partner. "The wave is too fast for me to use this!" She and Bozu are immediately knocked out. "We're sorry!"

Gajeel let out a grunt. "I knew those guys won't handle the sex symbol of Fairy Tail." He grabbed Lucy by her wrists. "If you move even once, you gorgeous ladies, I'll torture her."

"Lucy!" Loke called from the roof.

"Loke, stay out of this!" Petra shouted, gesturing him to go away. "Clair and I are going to handle him."

Loke started sparkling as he pushed up his glasses. "Come on, Petra-chan~If you agree, I'll take on a date and we'll be together again~"

"Turn back to your serious mode, playboy!" The S-Class water mage sent him flying to the sky. "He's annoying."

Gajeel climbed on the roof carrying Lucy after he knocked out Reedus, Jack, and Clair. "You're easily distracted."

Petra lowered her head when she found out Clair was knocked out by the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Why did I tell you to come with me?" She repeatedly hit her forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Gomennasai..." Clair said. "Gajeel is gone."

"Oh great. I fucked-up this plan of mine."

* * *

Kelso whistled while he was trying to search for Axel. "Come out, you gear-eyed bastard. After this war is over, Blythe wants to kill you." He saw Axel leaning against the wall. "Oh, there you are."

"You're disturbing my time of peace, Flamethrower." A black stream squeezed the fire-make mage's neck. "I didn't fulfill my promise yet."

"Hey, not fair, you gear-eyed bastard," Kelso rasped. "You gotta let me fight before you kill me."

Axel let him go. "Fine." A circle of swords he summoned out of nowhere spun around in an impossible speed. "Let's see if you can stop my swords at this speed." His face formed into a smirk.

A red magic circle expanded on Kelso's hands. **"Explosive Burn!" **The area is soon filled with a mixture of small flames and smoke. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Axel!"

**"Steel God's—" **Axel came out of the smoke. **"—Glaive!" **A single-edged bladed polearm in a liquid form of black steel slashed through Kelso multiple times until he falls unconscious. "I don't like being fair, Kelso Maddox." He aimed the blade at the now-unconscious Kelso. "See ya later! NOT!"

"All right! Take this, Axel! **Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!" **Clair swung her hand at the silver-haired mage, slashing him with cold fingernails. "Doing a little skydiving is actually fun. No wonder why Silas enjoys doing that." She nodded to Jack. "Take Kelso outta here. I'll deal with this guy."

* * *

**Next chapter: XI. Frozen Steel!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	13. XI Frozen Steel

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**Kelso whistled while he was trying to search for Axel. "Come out, you gear-eyed bastard. After this war is over, Blythe wants to kill you." He saw Axel leaning against the wall. "Oh, there you are."**_

_**"You're disturbing my time of peace, Flamethrower." A black stream squeezed the fire-make mage's neck. "I didn't fulfill my promise yet."**_

_**"Hey, not fair, you gear-eyed bastard," Kelso rasped. "You gotta let me fight before you kill me."**_

_**Axel let him go. "Fine." A circle of swords he summoned out of nowhere spun around in an impossible speed. "Let's see if you can stop my swords at this speed." His face formed into a smirk.**_

_**A red magic circle expanded on Kelso's hands. "**Explosive Burn**!" The area is soon filled with a mixture of small flames and smoke. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Axel!"**_

_**"**Steel God's—**" Axel came out of the smoke. "**—Glaive**!" A single-edged bladed polearm in a liquid form of black steel slashed through Kelso multiple times until he falls unconscious. "I don't like being fair, Kelso Maddox." He aimed the blade at the now-unconscious Kelso. "See ya later! NOT!"**_

_**"All right! Take this, Axel! Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Clair swung her hand at the silver-haired mage, slashing him with cold fingernails. "Doing a little skydiving is actually fun. No wonder why Silas enjoys doing that." She nodded to Jack. "Take Kelso outta here. I'll deal with this guy."**_

* * *

**XI**

**FROZEN STEEL**

***PHANTOM LORD ARC***

Axel smiled contently. "Valkyrie-san. Good to see you again." He jumped a little. Singed marks printed on his legs and his arms. "Tch, your former boyfriend is as hotheaded as ever. No wonder why I got beaten up by him six years ago. Those were the good old times."

"Drop the honorific. No need to respect me. A lot of people don't have some decent respect for me anyway," Clair said. "You know what? Kelso can beat anyone if he wants to. Anytime. Anywhere."

Axel knitted his eyebrows. "Are you saying that I am weak?" He snickered on his fist. "I assume that God Slayer Magic is superior than Dragon Slayer Magic. Valkyrie." His voice went deeper.

"Yeah, I know," Clair snapped. "However, a God Slayer like you can't slay dragons." She noticed the dark rings around Axel's eyes. "Sorry about that. The facts always offends."

Axel punched the floor. "Shut up, Valkyrie!" He did his battle stance. _I have to use this move again on her._ **"Steel God's Ogoun!"**

Clair sucked under Axel's destructive attack like last time when she fought him before Kelso took over. "Not again! Oi, be careful with my head! I need it!" _I haven't used this move since I killed Deliora. Whoopsies. _**"Ice Dragon's Chilling Shock!"** The great force of this attack made her skid a few spaces, before hitting the wall on her back. "That was close."

Axel's shadow appeared in the smoke. "Nice try, but you failed to get me. **Steel God's Cable!" **He struck the weapon on Clair's butt, which is not supposed to happen. "What did I just do?"

Clair rubbed her butt. "Aiyee! Why are you spanking my butt with that?!" She pointed at him. "Sexual abuse! Sexual abuse!"

Axel waved his hands. "It was not meant for that!" He suddenly smirked again. "Wow, I never knew Valkyrie is thinking wrong. She's a—Oh my..." He is unable to move. "My legs and my arms! Damn it!"

"Thanks for the whip." Clair snatched Axel's weapon from his hand. "I'll use this for a while." She stretched it. "Uh, how do you use this thing?" She spotted a colossal pile outside. "No! The guild!"

Axel sweatdropped. "Now Master Jose started to do that?" He sighed. "Never mind that." He broke the ice. "Gomen ne, Valkyrie. Your guild is destroyed. What are you going to do now?"

Ice flowed through Clair's body. "For Lucy's sake, Team Shadow Gear's sake, and heck, Blythe's sake..."

_"Eliminate Phantom Lord,"_ Blythe had said, according to the Ice Dragon Slayer's memories.

"...Fairy Tail is going to eliminate Phantom Lord once and for all!" Clair gave out a big roar; a roar that sounds like a dragon's roar.

Blood splattered on the wall and the floor.

* * *

"W-What j-just—?" Clair stuttered.

Axel rotated his head slowly to the person behind him. "M-Master...J-Jose..." He collapsed on the floor, bleeding heavily. "W-Why...W-Why would you do this to me...? One of your loyal mages..."

"The day you joined this guild, your father came by and requested a favor to me to kill on his behalf." Jose dropped his knife next to the bleeding mage. "Thank you for your services...Axel-san." He disappeared.

"A thought projection?" Clair's body tensed. "Why you...Old man, you stabbed one of your best mages!" She placed a hand gently on Axel's wound. "Hey you. Are you okay?"

Axel let out a series of detached chuckles and coughs. "Barely..." He began shivering. "Since when did you get so sympathetic towards me? I hurt Blythe, my former guildmate. You fairies think it's not okay."

Clair released the tension from her body. "Betrayal is always unforgiven. No one should backstab their comrades for that. Ha, I did a good pun! Did you hear it?" Thousands of images flashed on her mind. They weren't just images; they were Axel's memories. Tears glided on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Axel asked, panicking. "And why does my body feel cold?"

Clair's hand was placed on the left side of his chest. "You're not a bad person. You never wanted to do this. You've been into situations that made you vulnerable and forced you to act courageous against your will."

Axel slapped his hand over his eyes. "I never wanted to hurt Blythe in the first place. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I was forced by Master Jose against my own will. Urk..." He closed his eyes and moved his head slightly to the right, facing Clair. "What are you waiting for? Leave me here..."

Clair helped him stand up. "Why would I leave you here? You were betrayed by Master Jose. That's unacceptable."

Axel managed to lift his head up. "Clair..." _Her ice wrapped around my heart. She achieved the Frost Empathy. _He closed his eyes. "Thank you..." ..._for returning to my good self again._

* * *

Clair walked to the broken Fairy Tail building. "Guys, this guy is heavily wounded. Master Jose—well, his thought projection—stabbed him on the back. I've seen it. It was horrifying."

"I believe you, Clair," Makarov said. "I will take care of him. Mira. Cana. Come with me to the Magnolia Hospital, please." He faced to the rest of the Fairy Tail mages. "The rest of you, start rebuilding!"

"Not so fast, Fairy Tail. You're not going anywhere with us here." Five people and men dressed in uniform with symbols on the front and holding weapons surrounded the Fairy Tail mages.

"I recognize those people in front," Hikaru said. "They're the five most powerful admirals in the Magic Council. I'm not lying." He gulped nervously when he stared at their dark gazes. "Niles Lacroix. Whitlock Halle. Zeva Obrecht. Emerson Johansen. Hayden Urias."

Clair glared at the five admirals and the Rune Knights. "Hold on," she hissed, and gestured to the horribly wounded Axel, who was being supported by Mira and Cana. "This poor Phantom kid needs to go to the hospital immediately. He might die any time soon."

Blythe knitted her eyebrows. "Wait, I'm doing this, too?!"

"Yeah. You can't run away, so you have no choice," Whitlock said sternly. "Listen up! We have to interrogate all of you about this situation for a week. You have no right of complaining about this. No questions necessary. And don't worry, we'll get Axel Cole medical help right away."

Master cried out his tears of fear.

* * *

The interrogation lasted for a week, and the Fairy Tail members are currently in the rebuilding process. During that time, Blythe arrived at the guild.

"I'm going to stay here," Blythe declared. "I still love traveling, but I can't travel all the time. All I wanted is to settle down in one place permanently. So I made my decision." She slipped off her bags. "I'm going to join the guild who won the war against Phantom Lord for my and Team Shadow Gear's sake." She bowed, still wincing at her wound. "I should stop bowing. My stomach stings." She extended her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Makarov shook hands with her. "Good to have you here, Blythe. Our waitress Mira will help you with the rest." He waved at Mirajane. "Mira! After you're done giving Blythe her stamp, let's throw a party!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, kid?" Whitlock asked Axel after he offered him his bottle of beer. "Your wound is pretty nasty."

Axel laid his head slowly on his pillow. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me. You guys aren't scary at all."

Niles sobbed on his arm. "You think so?! You're such a nice person, Axel-kun! Cecil-kun, give me a tissue before I flood this room with my tears!"

"You're irritating, Niles," Cecil complained and gave the tissue to the admiral. "I can't believe I'm your lieutenant."

"What did you say~?"

"None of your business."

Hayden faced the door. "Let's go! Zeva is gonna kill us when she finds out we're not in our stations! Reno-chan!"

His lieutenant Reno tugged on his uniform. "Hai!" Reno and Hayden disappeared from Axel's room.

"That's not fair! She can use teleportation!" Emerson whined. "Oi, Alistair! Get the vehicle started!"

His lieutenant Alistair just leaned on the wall; his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "I don't care if we don't arrive there in time and Zeva punishes us for that."

"Oh, crap. I almost forgot that he's the kind of person who doesn't care about everything. Sorry, buddy. I have to force you so we can get there in time." Emerson shoved Alistair to the vehicle.

"Whit-sama!" Whitlock's lieutenant Yasu popped up from the entrance. "We have to go! If Zeva-sama—"

"Wakatta! See ya later, kid!" Whitlock bumped into Yasu. "Oi, Yasu! Hurry up! I don't wanna die!" He zoomed away with his frightened lieutenant.

Axel gazed at the ceiling. "They're weird."

"Yo!" Makarov walked in with Mira and Cana, grinning. "Thank goodness Jose didn't kill you."

"Master Makarov?! Mirajane Strauss?!" Axel hid his face with a pillow when he saw Cana. "H-Hi...Y-You're Cana Alberona, r-right...?" _What do they call this? Love at first sight? I fell in love with Cana that fast? I feel off...__  
_

"Yeah, that's me," Cana said, smiling at him. "Hey, Clair told us everything of what happened. I can't believe that your guild master would do such a thing to one of his loyal S-Class mages."

Axel clenched his fist. "Master Jose is a greedy bastard. He'll agree to any request with very high money. My father offered him one million jewels just to kill me when the time is right."

"Poor Axel-kun..." Mirajane said softly. "But be grateful that you are still alive." She smiled at him. "We will help you."

Axel cried on his pillow. "You're right. I should be grateful for I am still alive. Thank you, Fairy Tail. I-I will tell you something."

* * *

**_*Axel's POV*_**

**_I use to have a family, consisting of my sweet little sister, my encouraging mother, and my mentally insane abusive father._**

**_My sister and my mother are terrified to death of my well-being because they don't want me to end up like my heartless father. I thought I was safe since my mother escaped the house with my sister and I when he was away, drinking and all that stuff. But one day, he found us. That day, I witnessed my father murdering my mother and my sister. I couldn't handle too much gory, so I ran away as fast as I could, not looking back once. I was nine back then._**

**_Master Jose founded me and took me in as a member of Phantom Lord one month later. I don't know how my father found the guild. I guess he stalked me, huh? He's deadly good on that._**

["He wanted to kill you _that_ bad?" Cana crossed her arms. "What kind of father is he...?"]

* * *

"Axel, my child," Makarov said. "You've been through a lot during your childhood. You're not alone. Everyone in Fairy Tail has a sad past. But through those sad pasts, we became strong." **(A/N: I don't know if this is a good line or not.) **I want to ask you if you want to join Fairy Tail."

Axel was in pure shock. "You're kidding, right? I was part of the guild that sparked a war because of Lucy Heartfilia—!"

"Just say yes," Mirajane and Cana said.

Axel sighed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll join Fairy Tail." He saw Mirajane's and Cana's smiles on their faces. "But I don't know when I'll be discharged, so don't expect me to come until later."

* * *

"KELSO, YOU BROKE MY PIGGY BANK!" Petra held out her knife.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kelso jumped out of her window.

* * *

**Next chapter: XII. Missing Nakama!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	14. XII Missing Nakama

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**"KELSO, YOU BROKE MY PIGGY BANK!" Petra held out her knife.**_

_**"HOLY SHIT!" Kelso jumped out of her window.**_

* * *

**XII**

**MISSING NAKAMA**

***LOKE ARC***

Clair examined her hands, both front and back. She placed one of them on her forehead. _How did I get those images of Axel inside my head? Those feelings I experienced were not mine. Were they Axel's? Tsk, I was about to ask him if he knows what I did to him, but he wasn't any help yesterday. But he did tell me something else..._

* * *

_**"Konnichiwa, I'm looking for Axel Cole," Clair informed the receptionist. "If you don't know who he is, he's the dude with silver hair and weird light-ish blue eyes."**_

_**"Axel Cole-san?" the receptionist repeated in a questionable form. "He is in Room 443."**_

_**Clair bowed to her. "Thank you." The turquoise-haired girl headed to Axel's hospital room and knocked on the door. "Axel, it's me, Clair." She twisted the doorknob and found Axel playing a video game. He's a gamer? That's interesting.**_

_**Axel gulped down his sip of water. "Yo, Clara Yuzuki-chan. Thanks for taking your time to check on me." He returned to his video game. "Come on, come on. Let me beat you and I'll finish this fricking game at last."**_

_**"Did you suddenly get amnesia?" It was unlikely for Axel to forget everyone's name. "It's Clair Yukimura. You know, I'm Fairy Tail's very own Valkyrie."**_

_**Axel paused his game and narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure?" He felt a strand of her hair. "You have the same hair color as her. What are you supposed to be? An impostor?"**_

_**"It's me, goddammit!" Clair exasperated. She noticed a pile of beer bottles under his bed. "That drunkard admiral Whitlock visited you, didn't he?"**_

_**Axel yawned. "Maybe~?" He let out high-pitched noises. "Leave me alone, whoever you are. I'm trying to finish this game."**_

_**Clair sighed. "Visiting a person who turned out to be drunk obviously doesn't help. I'm done here."**_

_**Axel paused his game. "Wait. I have something to tell you. I sensed a magic power so different from a normal human among your guild members. If choose to believe me or not, I'm okay with that. I'm just letting you know."**_

**An inhuman magic power?**_** Clair thought, then she sweatdropped. "Weren't you just drunk a minute ago?"**_

* * *

Natsu pinched his bleeding nose. "Seeing Clair naked in the hot tub is the best sight ever." Confusion signs spun around his head from Clair's chop on his head. "O-Ow, that hurts..."

"I told you not to speak of this," Clair hissed. "We have a job to do later. Be ready." She conversed with Blythe, who recently joined Fairy Tail as not only as their mage, but as another waitress helping out Mirajane.

"I never knew you're so perverse towards Clair," Shusei snickered. "So, how did you end up breaking in the bathroom, huh?"

Natsu regained his normal breathing rate. "I did it twice: one time after the play and another time during our stay in Hosenka Town." He hummed quietly. "Clair has a beautiful, sexy body..." He imagined himself and Clair closing the space between them while Clair is naked in the hot tub and carrying her on a bed. "Hm...I wish I can kiss her and feel her inside—"

Shusei blinded his sight temporarily with his Light Magic. "TMI. Tsk, I have to help Kira confessing in front of Hikaru. Good luck on your job alone with Clair!" He soon patted Kira on her head, signaling that he was present. "Step one..."

"Maybe I should ask him next time," Natsu said to himself.

"He's probably going to blind you with his Light Magic again immediately next time," Happy said.

* * *

"I'm not okay," Petra grumbled to Silas, who continued eating his bento boxes. "Thanks for asking." She chugged a whole bottle of wine. "I can't believe that lightning bastard! Why is Laxus still lurking around if he doesn't want to be here?" She smashed a glass cup. "Tell Mira I'll pay for that later."

Silas frowned at his older female friend and pushed his full bento box to her. "Here, Petra-senpai. Have mine. You must be hungry. Your stomach has been growling for fifteen minutes."

"I told you I'm fine," Petra snapped, and pushed the bento box back to him. "And I told you to just call me Petra." She crossed her arms as a group of angry girls approached to her. "Oh, you guys again. Tch...I have an answer for you. **Depth Surge!"** A powerful wave sent them flying to the sky. "Don't ask any more stupid questions!"

Silas sweatdropped. "Why are Loke's girlfriends here? And why are they looking at you like they're going to murder you?"

"How should I know? They think Loke and I went back together. Ha, like I would care about that womanizer."

Kaito slapped his hands on their table, making Silas and Petra jump from their spots. "Bad news! Loke is missing!"

Petra couldn't move. _Loke is gone? Wait, I don't care about him!_ She shamelessly looked down at her boots. _However, this isn't the time to let a Fairy Tail member go missing without a reason! Is it because I was too harsh on him during our relationship three years ago? Maybe I should apologize when we find him._

* * *

Clair stuck half of her body inside a barrel. "I'm done for...It's past midnight. Good night, people."

"That's too bad. Silas's Sound Magic is not working." Petra noticed the Ice Dragon Slayer trying to lift the barrel with her head inside. "Clair! You can't walk with your head inside that barrel! Get off that thing and find Loke!"

Jack gasped. "I knew it! You do like him! I got proof!" She snatched the picture from the water mage's purse. "Ta-da! You still have his picture of him shirtless! You think you'll get away with it, huh?"

Petra hit her palm with a baseball bat with a menacing aura rising behind her. "You want me to punish you already, neko-chan...?"

Jack hid behind her Dragon Slayer partner. "I-I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again, Petra!" She cried on Clair's shoulder. "Petra is so mean!"

Clair heard Kelso snoring on a pile of barrels. "Kelso Maddox! Get up! Start working and help us find Loke! This isn't fair for other people who can't sleep right now because of this."

Kelso fell on his stomach on the pile of barrels. "Hm, come again later. While you're at it, do you mind fetching me some food?"

Clair kicked his back. "I'm not doing that!" She put her hands on her hips. "What am I going to do with you, Maddox...?"

Mirajane giggled. "Ara ara...I think they still look together, even they're not a couple anymore."

"Clair's a man," Elfman said, nodding. "A true man."

Blythe shot a look at him. "That's your reaction?"

* * *

Silas accidentally smacked Natsu while his Sound Magic is trying to adjust. "Sorry, Natsu. I'm hungry. Where are my bento boxes?!"

"That's Silas all right," Gray said.

"Your ears okay? Can you detect Loke again?" Erza asked.

Silas raised an eyebrow. "Erza, I can't hear you."

Natsu and Gray freaked out. "He went deaf!"

"He'll be fine. He's temporarily deaf, that's all," Erza clarified. "Well, Silas's Sound Magic won't work. Natsu's sense of smell is unavailable, thanks to Silas. I guess we're out of options."

"That's not like you, Erza..." Gray said.

"Minna!" Lucy ran from a space between two huge buildings. "I found out that Loke is a Celestial Spirit."

_Was Axel talking about Loke?_ Clair thought.

* * *

"So Axel knew Loke wasn't human? Does he know that Loke is Leo, the Lion Celestial Spirit?" Kira flapped her hand. "I ask too much questions. So Loke gave you guys tickets to Akane Resort?" Kira received a nod from Clair. "Lucky! I want to go there someday with Hikaru-kun~! But there is someone who is in the way..." Her eyes slid to Karra, who is painting on the corner as usual. "Do you have extra tickets by any chance?"

The turquoise-haired girl frowned. "I'm sorry, Kira. Loke gave all of his tickets away. I'll try to buy two for you and Hikaru so you can have a chance to be alone with him~!"

Kira blushed heavily. "You mean, I can kiss him all I want?!"

"Um, sure?"

"Yay! Thank you! You're the best!"

Meanwhile, Loke settled across from Petra. "I just remembered." He chuckled lightly. "I haven't apologized about what I did to you during our relationship three years ago. I know it's really late to say it, but I want to say it right now." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. Truly sorry." He headed to the exit.

"Loke." Petra hugged him from behind. "You're not the one who should be apologizing," she said in a weak voice. "It should be me." She sniffled. Not a good sign. "I'm sorry." She suddenly became paralyzed. _What was that? I sensed something evil._

* * *

In an unknown ominous area, a mysterious hooded figure grinned in a singul way. "You're going to pay for what you did to me."

* * *

"Petra." Loke pulled the dark blue-haired mage to his chest. "What's going on? I'm getting terribly worried."

The warmness from the newfound Celestial Sprit brought Petra back to reality. "It's nothing, Loke." She buried her face on his shirt and smiled against it. "Don't worry about me."

* * *

"Akane Resort? Is that the location where those flies are spending their vacation in?" the hooded figure asked Jellal while drumming his fingertips on the wooden surface of his armrest. "You are planning to ruin their vacation?" He clapped in a slow manner. "How brilliant. How is your Etherion plan so far? Let me guess: Ultear is going to ruin it."

"I assure you that she is going to make this absolutely perfect," Jellal said. "This plan for resurrecting Zeref will accomplish once and for all."

The hooded figure smashed the crystal ball. "You're too fucking naive, Jellal. I don't trust Ultear. She always messes our plans."

"This will work." Another crystal ball flpated next to him. It was smashed not even a minute later.

"Jellal Fernandes, I will kill you if this plan backfires," the hooded figure muttered in a low, breathless tone. "Oh, Ultear. You're here."

"Why must you act so negative towards me always?" Ultear asked. "It's not a very nice attitude." She was soon thrown to the wall.

"Your attitude isn't nice either, Ultear," the hooded figure snarled. "What the fuck do you want?"

Ultear brushed the dirt and rocks off her clothes. "First, take that large jacket of yours off. I can barely see your appearance."

"I SAID, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" the hooded figure roared, blowing Ultear to the ceiling. "WHAT WORD DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, WOMAN?!"

Ultear coughed out dust that got caught by her throat. "Your role of the plan is all killing. A lot of blood will be shed."

"Blood will be shed?" The hooded figure grinned. "I like the sound of that, Ultear. It's my specialty."

"Good, because this is your lucky day." She sent her crystal ball to him. "You get to kill someone who you are seeking revenge on."

"Ah, her." The hooded figure removed his large coat as he settled on his throne. "Fairy Tail will suffer deplorably."

* * *

******Next chapter: XIII. Tower of Heaven!**

* * *

******A/N: Please rate and review!**


	15. XIII Tower of Heaven

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**"Akane Resort? Is that the location where those flies are spending their vacation in?" the hooded figure asked Jellal while drumming his fingertips on the wooden surface of his armrest. "You are planning to ruin their vacation?" He clapped in a slow manner. "How brilliant. How is your Etherion plan so far? Let me guess: Ultear is going to ruin it."**_

_**"I assure you that she is going to make this absolutely perfect," Jellal said. "This plan for resurrecting Zeref will accomplish once and for all."**_

_**The hooded figure smashed the crystal ball. "You're too fucking naive, Jellal. I don't trust Ultear. She always messes our plans."**_

_**"This will work." Another crystal ball flpated next to him. It was smashed not even a minute later.**_

_**"Jellal Fernandes, I will kill you if this plan backfires," the hooded figure muttered in a low, breathless tone. "Oh, Ultear. You're here."**_

_**"Why must you act so negative towards me always?" Ultear asked. "It's not a very nice attitude." She was soon thrown to the wall.**_

_**"Your attitude isn't nice either, Ultear," the hooded figure snarled. "What the fuck do you want?"**_

_**Ultear brushed the dirt and rocks off her clothes. "First, take that large jacket of yours off. I can barely see your appearance."**_

_**"I SAID, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" the hooded figure roared, blowing Ultear to the ceiling. "WHAT WORD DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, WOMAN?!"**_

_**Ultear coughed out dust that got caught by her throat. "Your role of the plan is all killing. A lot of blood will be shed."**_

_**"Blood will be shed?" The hooded figure grinned. "I like the sound of that, Ultear. It's my specialty."**_

_**"Good, because this is your lucky day." She sent her crystal ball to him. "You get to kill someone who you are seeking revenge on."**_

_**"Ah, her." The hooded figure removed his large coat as he settled on his throne. "Fairy Tail will suffer deplorably."**_

* * *

**XIII**

**TOWER OF HEAVEN**

***TOWER OF HEAVEN ARC***

Jack gasped. "Clair, you look so fabulous and kawaii!" Lucy and Erza agreed to her comment. "Check yourself in the mirror!"

Clair checked herself at the mirror wearing a white party dress. "I don't know about this one..." She faced Lucy. "Wearing dresses is not my thing. I always think I don't look great on them."

"Don't say that! You look great in this!" Lucy said. "How about you, Erza? Doesn't she look great?"

"White looks good on you, Clair," Erza commented. "You should dresses more often. You look beautiful in them."

Clair fidgeted with her fingers, shyly looking away from her fellow guildmates. "You think so? I'm not sure." She examined her reflection again. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go downstairs."

* * *

"Silas, what are you doing here?" Kelso saw the wind mage make a move, which led him win the game. "Whoa, you're good at this! How do you know how to play this?" A moment of silence overcame him. "Never mind."

"What? Do you have a problem of having some of the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail taking a break from guild work?" He emitted a dark aura, which easily frightened Kelso out of his mind.

The Fire-Make mage shook his head and saluted to him. "N-No, sir!" He saw Lucy and Erza walking towards them. "Hello, ladies. You look amazing tonight, especially you, Lucy." He eyed Erza, who started talking to Silas, which made him relieved. _I think she didn't hear me._

Lucy blushed. "You think so? You look amazing also, Kelso!"

Kelso did the same thing as her. "Thanks."

"Silas? Loke gave you the ticket, too?" Erza sat next to him. "Did he give the ticket to Petra as well?"

"It's been three years and they finally reconciled," Silas answered. "Petra is wandering around like a lost puppy. Hey, you should play this game. It's really fun." He signaled the dealer. "Yo! My friend here will play."

Erza flinched. "Wait, I didn't say anything!"

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

* * *

Natsu pounded buttons on a number mixing machine. "Damn it! I wanna get seventeen! SEVENTEEN!"

"SEVENTEEN!" Happy copied his tone.

"You two are being noisy as hell. It's getting everyone's attention." Clair crossed her arms. "Hm? What's with the face, Natsu?"

Beads of sweat trickled from the Fire Dragon Slayer's forehead. "Clair. You scared me! Uh...You look beautiful in a white dress. Did Lucy help you out?"

Clair covered her light blushed cheeks. _I hope he doesn't see it. _"Thank you, Natsu. I really appreciate it."

Happy and Jack giggled in the background. "She likes him!"

Natsu resumed pounding buttons. "SEVENTEEN!"

"Natsu, shut the hell up!" Clair screamed. "We should enjoy this one-time vacation without so much noise."

"Your girlfriend is correct, boy." A geometrically-shaped man appeared sitting on a rolling chair. "Enjoy your vacation in a dandy fashion. Boy, allow me to tell you one thing. There are only two paths that men can take." He split the lower of his body into two pieces to trap Natsu's arms to the machine. "Live like a dandy..." He transformed his arm into a gun and aimed a laser at Natsu's head. "Or stop and face your end. Got it?"

Clair produced ice from her hands. "Hey, blockhead! Let him go! And FYI, he's not my boyfriend, thank you very much!"

* * *

Silas narrowed his eyes at the cards the new dealer dealt to Erza. "D-E-A-T-H," he spelled out loud. "Oi! Why did you deal these cards to my fried here, new dealer? She's doing good so far! Another set!"

But the new dealer ignored him completely. "Let's play a game where the bet is your life, Erza-nee-san," he said. "It's been a while, nee-san."

"I never knew you have a brother, Erza," Kelso said. He became surprised when Erza started shivering. "Erza, what's wrong?"

"Erza?" Lucy asked worriedly.

* * *

Petra slid her money to the bartender she attacked because he was hitting on her. "I hope you learned your lesson." She raised her head to the ceiling. _Where is that bento box idiot?_

* * *

"I'm getting Erza back, Kelso. Stay with Lucy." Silas dispersed in thin air after Erza and her friends from her past disappeared by a magic circle. _I'm going to save you, Erza._

"He's fast!" Lucy exclaimed. "Was Silas's other nickname 'Spectral Wind' because he disappears in thin air like a ghost?"

Kelso nodded. "Never challenge him into a duel. He's going to beat you up in one millisecond. He is that fast." He heard obtrusive screaming from afar. "E-Eh?! It's Petra!"

Petra shook the purple-haired boy by his shirt collar. "Have you seen Silas? I'm going to _beat_ him to a pulp for ditching me."

"This isn't the time to beat up people, Petra!" Lucy said. "Erza is captured by her friends from her past and Silas decided to chase after them. They took her to this place called the Tower of Heaven—"

"Lucy! Don't say that name! Ever!" Petra scolded the blonde-haired mage, making her flinch. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't—"

"You have a past from there, too?" Lucy asked softly.

Petra shamefully looked at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it. It's complicated. Anyways, look for the others. See if they're okay."

* * *

"It's nice to have you on board. Juvia," Clair said. "They took Erza, Happy, and Jack. Not cool." She spun to Petra. "Tower of Heaven, huh? How do you know about that place, Petra? Have you been there before?"

"Petra-san, you can tell us about it," Juvia added. "Juvia doesn't mind. I hope Gray-sama and the others don't mind either."

Petra glanced at the ocean. "Well, since you're probably desperate of how I know that place, I will tell you."

* * *

**_*Petra's POV*_**

_**Before I joined Fairy Tail, I was one of the test subjects for this painful experiment in the Tower of Heaven. Like I said, I wasn't alone. The other test subject was named Kestrel. He was my childhood friend.**_

_**He is pretty reckless for being an eleven year old at that time. He attempted to escape one hundred and fifteen times—he literally counted—and ends up being electrocuted at the end of the day. But it didn't bother him, though, which worries me since I care about his well-being.**_

_**One night after the cruel scientist finished another partial experiment on us, Kestrel woke me up while the guards and their monsters are napping. "Hey, Pet. The coast is clear. They're asleep."**_

_**I rubbed my eyes. "How is that possible? Aren't they always awake so they can keep an eye on the prisoners?"**_

_**Kestrel showed me a sack. "Thanks to this, I put them to sleep! The effect wears off in two hours. We still have time." He carefully opened the gate. "Let's go, Pet." He took my hand and dragged me downstairs.**_

_**"Are you sure that the coast is clear, delinquents?" It was the scientist who experimented on us. He brought back-up along. "Naughty kids. You two receive your punishments."**_

_**Kestrel grabbed me tightly. "I will throw you outside. Don't worry about me. I can handle these guys on my own." He gave me a quick kiss on my mouth. "I love you, Petra Kawaguchi." He hurled me outside, giving up his chance to escape to me. I can't bear losing him, but I had no choice. I had to escape without him.**_

["Was he one of your boyfriends, Petra?" Lucy wanted to know.]

[Petra slapped her forehead. "Since when did we get off-topic?"]

_**I still feel guilty of leaving him behind. All these years, I wanted to go back there and find him, but it was already too late for me.**_

* * *

Kelso rubbed Petra's back. "Don't feel sorry for yourself. It was your choice to leave Kestrel behind, even if it hurts you emotionally."

Petra didn't say a word for the rest of the trip.

* * *

A powerful gust of wind blew the guards and their monsters away when the team reached the Tower of Heaven. "Guys! Miss me?" Silas landed on his feet. "Oh? What do we have here? Juvia from Phantom Lord's Element Four? Nah, I know your intentions. Thanks for helping out. And...Petra?!"

"Leave her alone for now," Kelso said. "Did you find Erza yet?"

"Tsk. No. I was so pissed at these guys for blocking my way." A platform extended from an entrance. "Maybe she's in here?"

* * *

A silhouette expanded on Jellal's sight. "Smart move, Jellal. The Etherion plan is working smoothly, yes?"

"From my thought projection's perspective, yes," Jellal answered. "Get ready. Your prey is coming closer...Trinity."

Trinity flashed his biohazard-shaped pupils. "You better watch out. The devil will trap you in hell, Petra Kawaguchi-sama."

* * *

Petra sensed something so malevolent after Natsu ran off to rescue Happy and Jack. "I'll investigate this place." She ran past Erza. _Where is this evil magic power coming from?_

"Petra!" Clair followed her. "Wait up!"

"Erza!" Silas crashed into the scarlet-haired mage. "We finally found you! Come on, tell us something. Why did your friends take you back here?"

Erza pointed her sword at his neck. "Leave. I mean all of you. You are not supposed to be here."

"Put the sword down, Erza," Silas said. "We're worried about you. Just tell us and you will feel better."

Erza dropped her sword. "Fine, if you insist."

* * *

Clair grabbed Petra's shirt. "Gotcha!"

Petra pushed the Ice Dragon Slayer away. "Stay away from me, Clair! I can handle this myself!" She trudged on the hallway. "Just go back. I don't want you to get hurt. Please."

Clair slapped her hands on the older mage's shoulders. "You can't be serious! We're Fairy Tail mages! We watch each other's backs!"

"...ra! Pet...! Petra!"

Tears flowed from Petra's eyes. "Kestrel? Kestrel, was that you?" She tapped Clair's shoulder. "Clair, do you hear anything?"

Before the turquoise-haired girl could even answer, Petra sprinted as fast as she could, almost recklessly tripping on the rugs. "Kestrel! It's me, Petra! I'm coming to get you!"

Clair waved her arms in the air while chasing after her. "Petra, you're too fast for me to catch up! Wait!"

* * *

Trinity laughed maniacally in his room. "Clair Yukimura...Fairy Tail's Valkyrie. She tagged along. Let's see how this turns out..." He felt sharp pain from his head. "Ugh! Stupid headache." _I won't let you out of this cage and see your beloved again...Kestrel._

* * *

**Next chapter: XIV. Game!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	16. XIV Game

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

**_Trinity laughed maniacally in his room. "Clair Yukimura...Fairy Tail's Valkyrie. She tagged along. Let's see how this turns out..." He felt sharp pain from his head. "Ugh! Stupid headache." _I won't let you out of this cage and see your beloved again...Kestrel.**

* * *

**XIV**

**GAME**

***TOWER OF HEAVEN ARC***

Clair's ears twitched. "Petra, did you hear anything?" She saw Petra shrug as her response. "What was that?"

"Welcome, everyone, to the Tower of Heaven." The voice belonged to Jellal. "I am Jellal...the ruler of this tower. All the pieces have been set. Isn't it about time to get things started? The Game of Paradise. The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as the human sacrifice for the ritual to resurrect Zeref. In other words, should the Paradise Door be opened, it's my win. If you can prevent me from doing so, it's your win. However, that alone wouldn't be interesting at all. So I have assembled three warriors. If you cannot break through them, then there's just no way you can reach me. Two final things before the commencing. One, it is highly probable that the Magic Council will launch an attack on this place through the Satellite Square, using the magic that reduces everything to nothingness: Etherion! It's unknown how long we have left. But the moment Etherion is fired, that will be the game will be over, with no players left. And two, a small bit from your group will encounter twists during this game. Now, let us enjoy it."

Sho trapped Erza inside his card. "I won't let anyone harm nee-san!" He parted away from the group.

Silas let out a monotonous groan and went after him. "Oi, kid! No, Sho! Not so fast! I'll back you up!"

Petra clenched her teeth. "Use Erza as a sacrifice? That is just sick." She began pondering. _What kind of twists did Jellal put? _"Let's go."

* * *

Kelso bit his lip while searching for something he wanted. "This is so infuriating. I didn't find a single door!" He was soon pinned by a suspicious-looking character's foot. "Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing. My name is Garrett," the attacker said. "What's your business here?"

_He doesn't act like he is part of Jellal's group,_ Kelso thought as he tried his best to breathe. _I should talk to him_. "You're not supposed to be here. Go out of this hellhole and enjoy the rest of your life."

"Why would I do that?" Garrett transformed his free leg into a chainsaw. "I haven't finished my mission in here yet."

_This guy can use Weapon Soul? That's a rare Take Over form! _"Tell me why you're really here." Kelso's hazel eyes peered through Garrett's bronze eyes. "What? Not telling? You know, fighting is always my solution if the people I ask refused to answer my questions."

Garrett smirked. "Okay. I accept your challenge." He let go of Kelso. "Let's go! One!" He launched at the purple-haired boy.

**"Fire-Make: Gauntlet!" **A fiery fist crushed Garrett's face, sending him to another room for away from where Kelso currently is standing. "Are you going to answer now, Garrett?"

"K-Kestrel..." He could hear Garrett's whimper clearly, even though he was far away. "He has Kestrel."

Kelso raised his eyebrow. "He?"

* * *

Silas defeated Death Caucus's commander, Ikaruga, with one slash from his wind sword. "I'm Oberon. I won't let anyone touch my queen." He witnessed Erza requiping into a completely different armor—erm, outfit. "Erza? What's up with the outfit? It's way different from your other armors."

"I'm...I'm not strong," the scarlet-haired woman whispered. "It's because I'm weak that I always hide behind a suit of armor. I could never take it off. Even if my opponent is naked, I will slice him or her. I always believed that the armor would keep me safe. But that wasn't right. That chink between people's hearts that allows them to connect, I was just blocking that up. But Fairy Tail taught me. That it's so much better to be close to people, to feel their warmth. I no longer have any doubts! I will change my very being to strength, and defeat Jellal!"

Silas's lips spread into a weak smile. "That's my girl. Go get him and bring him down once and for all, Titania Erza Scarlet."

* * *

Petra swerved at the threshold, making Clair bump into her. "I sense something bad," she said. "Clair, stay put. I'm going in."

"Oh? You finally arrived, Petra Kawaguchi-sama." The silhouette stood up. "Let me clean this darkness away." The darkness vanished with one swing of his arm. He bears an identical resemblance to Garrett. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Petra-sama."

Petra was unable to hold back her tears. "Kestrel...!" she choked out. "Oh my God! You're still alive!"

"This is Kestrel?!" Clair exclaimed.

"Why are you calling me Kestrel?" the young man asked. "My name is Trinity." He squeezed his fist. At the same time, Petra ran out of air.

"Stop pretending to be someone else, Kestrel. You always act that way when we were little, remember...?" Petra gasped. "You are not Trinity...You are Kestrel I know of...Just Kestrel."

Trinity mentally snapped. "MY NAME IS NOT KESTREL! MY NAME IS TRINITY!" He slammed Petra to the ground.

"Trinity, you bastard!" Garrett arrived with Kelso at the other side of the room. "Don't try to kill her! Ha...It's not like I care or anything."

Petra widened her eyes. "There are two of you...?"

Trinity chortled. "Hello, Garrett." He dragged the bronze-eyed boy closer to him. "How is it like having your own body?"

"What are you, Garrett?" Kelso demanded. "A ghost of some kind?" _That'll be cool though if he is..._

Garrett hitched his breath. "You three behind me. This guy, Trinity, trapped Kestrel somewhere in this room." He sighed. "Idiots, don't get the wrong idea. I'm worried about him, that's all." He tugged Trinity's trench coat, almost tearing a part off. "Come on, Trinity. You and me."

With only one snap from Trinity, Garrett became a holographic image and dispersed. "Whoops. He was just a mere thought projection of mine. However, Garrett was being truthful to you three. I _am_ hiding Kestrel somewhere in this room. But first..." He snapped his fingers, and Clair and Kelso collapsed on the floor, leaving Petra standing. "Fight me."

Petra tightened her fists. _I can't back down now. I have to save him. _Dark blue serpentine markings unfurled on her arms and legs, and framed around her face. "Bring Kestrel back, you bastard."

Another headache struck Trinity. _Damn it. I will never let you out, Kestrel. Enjoy your eternal darkness. _He released a thick, red aura while red scales wrapped his body and branched around his eyes. "Okay. But you have to try to force me, Petra-sama," he said in an oddly calm voice. He threw his head back, and a red magic circle floated above his face. **"Blood Dragon's Roar!" **An insane, powerful, deep red cyclone generated from his mouth.

Petra craned her head. _I haven't used this magic in a while, but I hope it will be powerful enough to destroy this roar._** "Water Dragon's Roar!" **A blue spiral collided with Trinity's roar in a harsh manner. It managed to stay longer—which is good—but the bad news is that it was annihilated and the Blood Dragon Slayer's roar struck her on her chest.**  
**

"I feel so good using this violent Dragon Slayer power," Trinity said. "I should thank Kestrel for giving me a body to thrive in." He gave out a strong cackle. "I love this kind of freedom."

Petra coughed blood on her palm. "I don't understand a word you just said." Her gaze darkened. "What do you mean by that?"

* * *

_**The scientist whacked Kestrel with a whip on his back. "You little brat! You let her escape!" He threw his whip to his assistant. "But since you're here, I can finally complete my experiment on you." He cracked his knuckles and his neck. "I tried this on my son, but he escaped the house before I could finish it on him. What a stubborn brat." He slipped on the gloves given by his assistant. "Shall we get started, Kestrel-chan~?"**_

**"I can help get rid of your nightmare."**_** Kestrel opened his eyes and found himself in an endless dark space.**_

**"Who are you?"**_** Kestrel asked innocently.**_

_**A chuckle echoed. **_**"I am your everlasting savior. I will take care of this. But first, you are in my way."**

_**"Blake-sama," the assistant said. "The subject is refusing to budge from his current spot. Would you like me to—?"**_

_**Blake flapped his hand. "You're no longer needed so, you're free to go. I will handle the rest from here on." He nudged Kestrel with his foot. "Are you awake, Kestrel-chan?"**_

_**Kestrel squeezed his foot. "You're getting on my nerves." He picked up a sharp object and slashed through the evil scientist multiple times after all of his blood had been shed. "See you in hell, Blake. Tell the ruler of demons that this message is from Trinity." **_**You are safe now in your own darkness, Kestrel.**

* * *

Petra broke down in tears. "You monster..." She fell flat on the floor. "You possessed him. You trapped him in his own darkness." Water shot quickly behind her. "You let him suffer by attacking the one who he saved!" She rushed through her tears. **"Water Dragon's Jaw!"**

"Oh no. Not so fast, Petra!" His nails grew dragon-like talons. "You won't be able to endure this! **Blood Dragon's Crushing Fang!" **He spun five times, so he slashed her ten times total. He tore most of Petra's clothing, revealing his slash marks on her body; most of them on her torso. _Are you happy now, Kestrel? You are finally safe inside—_

Petra slapped her hands on his shoulders as her marks vanish from her body. "I won't...let you have...Kestrel..." She collapsed on the floor. "Someone...will defeat you."_  
_

Trinity became amused immediately. "Oh? You think so?" He crushed Petra's ribs, making her scream in agony. "Then who is it?" He was smacked by a leg in a blink of an eye. "What the hell was that?!"

"Look here." Clair smirked and waved at him. "Hello! I think you have heard of me. I'm Clair Yukimura, Fairy Tail's very own Valkyrie." Her ice trapped his legs. "Trying to kill Petra in front of her nakama is the worst mistake you could ever make in your entire life, Trinity."

Trinity cringed. "How are you awake?! The spell didn't end yet! And where is that purple-haired kid who came with Garrett earlier?!"

"He was a clone created from his Ash Magic," Clair explained. "Since he was a clone created from magic, it wasn't affected by your Sleep Magic. Therefore, it is immune to any afflicted magic."

"How about you?!"

"Oh, I don't know. I couldn't inhale anything because my nose was blocked some reason. Oh well~!"

Trinity sweatdropped. _She is one unique Dragon Slayer. _"I will be your opponent, okay?" He grinned evilly. **"Blood Dragon's Roar!"**

Clair smiled. "I got this." She unlocked her mouth and swallowed his roar. "Ugh, gross aftertaste. Blood tastes disgusting."

Trinity's eyes shook in fear. "Impossible! You swallowed my attack?! What are you supposed to be?!"

Clair sighed in satisfaction. "It tastes horrible. Ha, of course it does! You know, Dragon Slayers have this special ability when they can combine two different elements and make them even more impressive." Her lavender eyes are fused with red and parts of her turquoise strands are dyed red. She laughed like a possessed person. "I present you my Frost Blood Dragon Mode!"

* * *

**Next chapter: XV. Frost Blood Dragon Mode!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	17. XV Frost Blood Dragon Mode

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**Petra broke down in tears. "You monster..." She fell flat on the floor. "You possessed him. You trapped him in his own darkness." Water shot quickly behind her. "You let him suffer by attacking the one who he saved!" She rushed through her tears. "**Water Dragon's Jaw**!"**_

_**"Oh no. Not so fast, Petra!" His nails grew dragon-like talons. "You won't be able to endure this! **Blood Dragon's Crushing Fang**!" He spun five times, so he slashed her ten times total. He tore most of Petra's clothing, revealing his slash marks on her body; most of them on her torso. **_**Are you happy now, Kestrel? You are finally safe inside—**

_**Petra slapped her hands on his shoulders as her marks vanish from her body. "I won't...let you have...Kestrel..." She collapsed on the floor. "Someone...will defeat you."  
**_

_**Trinity became amused immediately. "Oh? You think so?" He crushed Petra's ribs, making her scream in agony. "Then who is it?" He was smacked by a leg in a blink of an eye. "What the hell was that?!"**_

_**"Look here." Clair smirked and waved at him. "Hello! I think you have heard of me. I'm Clair Yukimura, Fairy Tail's very own Valkyrie." Her ice trapped his legs. "Trying to kill Petra in front of her nakama is the worst mistake you could ever make in your entire life, Trinity."**_

_**Trinity cringed. "How are you awake?! The spell didn't end yet! And where is that purple-haired kid who came with Garrett earlier?!"**_

_**"He was a clone created from his Ash Magic," Clair explained. "Since he was a clone created from magic, it wasn't affected by your Sleep Magic. Therefore, it is immune to any afflicted magic."**_

_**"How about you?!"**_

_**"Oh, I don't know. I couldn't inhale anything because my nose was blocked some reason. Oh well~!"**_

_**Trinity sweatdropped. **_**She is one unique Dragon Slayer.**_** "I will be your opponent, okay?" He grinned evilly. "**Blood Dragon's Roar**!"**_

_**Clair smiled. "I got this." She unlocked her mouth and swallowed his roar. "Ugh, gross aftertaste. Blood tastes disgusting."**_

_**Trinity's eyes shook in fear. "Impossible! You swallowed my attack?! What are you supposed to be?!"**_

_**Clair sighed in satisfaction. "It tastes horrible. Ha, of course it does! You know, Dragon Slayers have this special ability when they can combine two different elements and make them even more impressive." Her lavender eyes are fused with red and parts of her turquoise strands are dyed red. She laughed like a possessed person. "I present you my Frost Blood Dragon Mode!"**_

* * *

**XV**

**FROST BLOOD DRAGON MODE**

***TOWER OF HEAVEN ARC***

Trinity wasn't easily frightened of Clair's terrifying and grotesque Dragon Mode. He was actually quite satisfied that Valkyrie wanted a serious battle which required some bloodshed. "You are smart fusing your ice powers with my blood powers." He discharged his exerted magical power, which is red in color. "This shouldn't be a hard job for me to handle."

"You talk too much. Let's get this matter settled within this much time," Clair said. "Let's test this new Dragon Mode of mine." She flung herself with enormous speed. **"Frost Blood Dragon's Uppercut!" **Her fist covered in red ice connected to Trinity's jaw, but he was left unscathed. "No, it can't be..."

Trinity gritted his teeth and beat her up endlessly. "I thought you are a worthy opponent Valkyrie. But your strike is so incapacitated that I couldn't store most of my anger inside me anymore!" He transformed one of his arms into a chainsaw. "Just die already!"

"Stop, Trinity!" Petra's tears spilled from her eyes to the floor. "Clair!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You can't die right now!"

_He has Weapon Soul? How is he able to earn that kind of form? _Clair widened her eyes as the chainsaw fell to her face.

"NO!"

Clair didn't feel any pain whatsoever. The chainsaw landed above her head. Then her surroundings began crumbling. "What's happening right now?"

"Could it be...?" Petra gasped. "Oh no..."

Trinity cackled as he changed his arm back to its original form. "Jellal did it. We are going to win for sure. Say good-bye to Titania. You won't see her again."

The light from the Etherion engulfed the Tower of Heaven and the mages who were left behind.

* * *

"This is urgent, Silas! Clair and Petra are still there!" Kelso reported to everyone inside Juvia's Water Dome.

"So are Natsu, Erza, and Simon!" Lucy added.

Silas sighed in disappointment. "I know all of you wanted to help them, but this is the only option we got." He crossed his arms. Erza, are sure you are ready to fight Jellal?

Jack frowned as Milliana cuddled her. "I hope Clair and the others are okay..." She smiled in satisfaction when the young cat girl petted her. "There you go...That's the spot."

* * *

Clair blew the dust away from her with a swing of her arm. "I still have my Frost Blood Dragon Mode active. Oh, Petra!" She crawled to Petra, who was coughing out dust from her throat. "Are you okay?"

Petra nodded and coughed again. "I'm okay, just not great." She searched through the opaque dust. "Where is Kes—I mean, Trinity?"

"I am here, _Petra_." Trinity's arm passed through the dust and yanked the water mage from Clair's sight. "Are you ready to die? Because I'm going to kill you in a flash." The Blood Dragon Slayer produced a blade from his elbow. "See you in hell—" Another headache struck him, but it was more painful than the previous one. _Damn it! Kestrel, stop trying to escape! I am trying to—_

Clair headbutted him, releasing Petra from his grasp. "No one is going to kill Petra today! Frost Blood Dragon's Roar!"

Trinity's body tensed. "You bitch! Blood Dragon's—" He sank down on his knees because of another painful headache. "KESTREL, YOU BASTARD! I WILL...I will..." The blast crashed onto his chest. _I lost...? No, I can't lose to a weak Dragon Slayer!_ He flew back to the Tower of Heaven through his Blood Dragon Slayer Magic. "VALKYRIE! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU, PETRA, AND YOUR FRIENDS!"

Clair palmed his chest. "What do you have against Petra? What are you trying to do with Kestrel? Answer me!" She fell from the Tower of Heaven along with him. "Hey, are you listening?!"

Petra looked over the cliff. "Clair!"

Trinity smirked. "You don't need to know because I will never tell you. Ever." His blade slashed little millimeters of her hair and a small cut on her cheek. "Kestrel will remain as a my prisoner forever." He slammed his head on the ground because of his headache. _Don't even try to take over, Kestrel._

"You have to let Kestrel go or you will get hurt even more!" Clair screeched at him, tears blowing to the left because of a strong wind. "Trinity, are you scared that you will get Kestrel hurt?!"

Trinity jabbed her back with his elbow. "I will murder anyone who attempts to abuse Kestrel in any way! You will never have him!"

"We're not trying to kill Kestrel! We're trying to save him for Petra's sake!" Clair harshly tugged Trinity's trenchcoat. "You wanted to kill Petra because you think that she left him for dead. No, you see the whole scene wrong. Kestrel didn't have a choice but to leave behind in this hellhole and gave up his chance to escape for Petra. Let Kestrel go!"

Trinity gasped for air. "I won't listen to your stupid lies, Valkyrie." He laughed psychotically. "I will never..."

_"Trinity." _The Blood Dragon Slyer spun around to see another copy of him glaring dangerously at him. _"You don't need to be overprotective of me like this. It has been eleven years since you trapped me inside my own body. The girl is right. Please let me go."_

Trinity gritted his teeth._ "You still need me to protect you, Kestrel! Complete strangers out there will hurt you, like the scientist!"_

_"Trinity. I don't want too much protection from you. I can handle most of the stuff on my own. Please let me go back to Petra." Kestrel smiled while tears spilled from his closed eyes. "Please let me live my life again."_

_"No!" _Tears came out of Trinity's eyes as well. _"Are these my tears?" _He wiped them on his sleeve_. I don't cry! I'm not a coward!"_

_"Of course you're not a coward, Trinity. My tears are your tears as well. Remember this: we reside in one body, along with that bipolar daredevil." _Kestrel lowered his head as he slowly disappears into bright, reflecting pixels _"I have to disobey you. I'm sorry."_

Trinity closed his eyes shut._ "No, Kestrel. I should be the one who should be apologizing for keeping you captive in your own body for eleven years. But thank you anyway."_

* * *

Clair rolled down the rocky mound while Trinity landed on a pile of debris from the Etherion. She examined her hands and noticed that the red marks from her body vanished. "Shit, Petra is still up there." She felt a sharp pain on her leg. "Damn it! It's useless to climb up there with an injured leg."

"Clair! Thank God you're okay!" Natsu crashed into her. "That's the guy you defeated, huh?" He extended his hand to his fellow Dragon Slayer. "You have an injured leg. I'll help you."

"Wait," Clair said as Natsu supported her. "Where are Erza and that guy with a weird metal jaw?" She sucked some air. "What about Trinity and Petra? We can't leave them behind. The place is about to crumble into complete ruins."

"We'll fetch them." Kelso appeared with the rest of the team—with the exception of Silas—and Erza's childhood friends. "Leave Petra to me and Gray. The rest of you guys take care of Trinity."

Juvia sent out a dark aura. "Why Kelso-san doesn't let Juvia tag along with Gray-sama? Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama~!"

Gray freaked out. "Oi, Juvia! You became way too creepy!"

Lucy sweatdropped and sighed. "Kelso, isn't two enough for a supporting an injured psychopath's body?"

"He's a psychopath, so I need more than two people to knock him out if he tries to murder anyone," Kelso answered.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Where is Silas?" Clair asked.

"He went ahead to save Erza and Simon," Wally replied. "His speed overwhelms me." He recalled the night when the disaster in Akane Resort happened. "Ah, I remember you. You are Salamander's girlfriend! Salamander is so lucky to date a lovely young woman like you!"

Natsu blushed. "You think I made a good choice? Thank you so much, blockhead—!" His received a chop on his head. "Ow...!"

"I told you earlier." Clair put her hands on her hips. "He's not my boyfriend and never will be, thank you very much. And I thought you're supposed to act dandy, blockhead." The object that was blocking her sight was Jack splattered on her face. "What's up, partner?"

Jack pulled her hair. "Wwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, Clair! I miss you so much! I was really worried about you!"

Clair rubbed her partner's back. "Yeah, me too." She nearly collapsed on the mound from the violent tremors caused by the Tower of Heaven. "We have to get out of here."

"Huh?!" Jack started to panic. "What about the others who are still in there? We can't just ditch them."

"We can't stay here. It's dangerous. We'll get hurt from the debris falling from up there." Clair patted the female cat's head. "I assure you that they'll be fine, Jack. Okay?"

Jack nodded. "Okay."

"You heard her. Let's leave," Natsu commanded.

* * *

**Next chapter: XVI. Guild Surprise!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	18. XVI Guild Surprise

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**Lucy sweatdropped and sighed. "Kelso, isn't two enough for a supporting an injured psychopath's body?"**_

_**"He's a psychopath, so I need more than two people to knock him out if he tries to murder anyone," Kelso answered.**_

_**"Whoa, wait a minute. Where is Silas?" Clair asked.**_

_**"He went ahead to save Erza and Simon," Wally replied. "His speed overwhelms me." He recalled the night when the disaster in Akane Resort happened. "Ah, I remember you. You are Salamander's girlfriend! Salamander is so lucky to date a lovely young woman like you!"**_

_**Natsu blushed. "You think I made a good choice? Thank you so much, blockhead—!" His received a chop on his head. "Ow...!"**_

_**"I told you earlier." Clair put her hands on her hips. "He's not my boyfriend and never will be, thank you very much. And I thought you're supposed to act dandy, blockhead." The object that was blocking her sight was Jack splattered on her face. "What's up, partner?"**_

_**Jack pulled her hair. "Wwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, Clair! I miss you so much! I was really worried about you!"**_

_**Clair rubbed her partner's back. "Yeah, me too." She nearly collapsed on the mound from the violent tremors caused by the Tower of Heaven. "We have to get out of here."**_

_**"Huh?!" Jack started to panic. "What about the others who are still in there? We can't just ditch them."**_

_**"We can't stay here. It's dangerous. We'll get hurt from the debris falling from up there." Clair patted the female cat's head. "I assure you that they'll be fine, Jack. Okay?"**_

_**Jack nodded. "Okay."**_

_**"You heard her. Let's leave," Natsu commanded.**_

* * *

**XVI**

**GUILD SURPRISE**

***FIGHTING FESTIVAL ARC***

"Erza? Erza! Don't tell me you're dead! Hah...Erza, wake up!"

Erza's brown eyes shot open and moved them to see Silas sighing with relief and laughing. "Silas, you saved me..."

"Why would I leave you there? Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without you!" Silas buried his face on the crook of her neck. "Thank God you're alive, Erza." His shoulder felt cold and damp. "Erza? Are you crying from both eyes?"

Erza placed her fingers over her right eye. "I am?" She saw Lucy and the others running towards her. "Silas, thank you."

* * *

Petra tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow after what Gray said to the team. "Juvia left early to join Fairy Tail? She'll make a great addition to the guild. She is a nice girl." She stood up when Clair exited the room, groaning in pain. "How is Kestrel? Is he all right?"

"Hey, do you know how the hell I got these scars?" Clair closed one eye and dropped her arm to her side. "How should I know? I have a minor concussion. You could see for yourself later." She rubbed her head. "I hate you, stupid headache. Will you go away soon?!"

Petra sighed in relief. _Clair doesn't remember what happened during her fight with Trinity. _The dark blue-haired woman formed her lips into a frown. _I can't let everyone know that Kestrel and I are Dragon Slayers. It will freak them out._ Her stomach growled. _Aw, damn it. Better ask him again._ "I'm starving. Silas, give me one of your bento boxes."

"No way in hell, lady!" Silas picked up his noodles with his chopsticks and slurped them down in a smooth motion. "Fine. If you want one, you gotta pay for it. Got it?"

Petra squeezed his lips. "I don't want to die by starvation. Now give me your bento box."

Silas quickly gave her his favorite bento box. "You owe me a big wad of jewels, Petra. That is the best bento box ever made in the whole entire world."

"Nngh...Where am I? Why are there too many voices?" Kestrel came in the living room rubbing his eyes. "Is it just me or...?" He froze when he eyed at the team. "Who are you people?! Did you guys kidnap me, huh?!"

Kelso waved his hands. "Wait! You got the wrong idea, man!" He pulled Petra closer to him. "You remember Petra, right? She'll sort out everything."

Kestrel narrowed his eyes. "Those unusual eyes." He caught a lift from Petra's eyebrow. "Petra? Are you Petra Kawaguchi?"

Petra beamed. "The one and only. Welcome back to reality, Kestrel." She absorbed Kestrel's warm embrace. "It's been eleven years since we were torn apart from a dark past. Now, we're here reunited in a brighter present."

Kestrel wept on her shoulder. "It is you. I'm glad you're safe for all these years." He faced the rest of the team. "Thank you for keeping her safe."

Kelso focused on Kestrel's eyes. "Whoa, your eyes are so cool," he commented. Kestrel's eyes are fused with blue and orange with black flecks, and his pupils are wing-shaped.

"Really? Thanks, dude with the awesome hair."

_He thinks my hair is awesome? I like him already!_ "Hm, I'm still wondering about your Trinity persona though..." Kelso murmured. "Do you mind clarifying the whole thing to us?"

"KELSO NO BAKA!" The team—except for Natsu, who is still unconscious from the effects of the Etherion—yelled at him.

Kestrel shrugged. "I'm currently suffering from DID. I created two other personas. You already know Trinity, the psychotic side of me. And the other one...His name is Garrett He switches his attitude—I mean, he goes hot and cold like a bipolar person—at times, but he's the most level-headed between Trinity and I. Believe or not, he's the ultimate daredevil."

"I thought he was just a thought projection created by Trinity!" Kelso exclaimed. "Trinity can remove his alters temporarily in his thought projections? That's unheard of! Can you switch to Garrett if you don't mind?"

Kestrel closed his eyes for thirty seconds and opened them. They were replaced bronze orbs. "Yo, everyone! Thanks for saving Kestrel from Trinity. I should repay you guys something..."

"No, no, no, no, no," Petra said. "Your gratitude is all we need." She embraced him. "This is for you _and_ Kestrel."

Garrett flushed red and escaped from her grasp. "I-I didn't say to h-hug me, baka! I-I don't like h-hugs. I-I get u-uncomfortable..."

Petra tilted her head to the side. "Oh, okay. Sorry. I didn't know." A bulb lighted up above her head. "Hey! I have an idea! You can stay with me for a little while so you can visit us in Fairy Tail! We're going to have a festival called Fantasia starting in two days. It's full of energy. Oh, and tell Kestrel that, too."

Garrett blinked. "I'll tell him."

"Hey, aren't we going to have dinner with Erza's friends?" Clair asked the group. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

"Erza's friends decided to not join Fairy Tail," Jack said sadly as she grabbed her blanket from the cabinet. "That sucks."

Clair yawned as soon as she exited the bathroom. "It's their choice to explore the world, so don't blame them. Anyways, let's pack up. We're returning to the guild tomorrow."

"Awesome! Fantasia! Fantasia!"

Meanwhile, Petra spotted Kestrel—he switched back when eating dinner with Erza's friends—on the sofa and plopped down next to him. "Where are you going after we leave?"

Kestrel shrugged. "I'll drop by my old job and try to earn it back; see if they remember me. Then...I don't know."

"Did Garrett tell you about visiting Fairy Tail?"

Kestrel nodded. "Yeah. We'll definitely go there. It's worth a shot!" He ignored Garrett's pathetic protests inside his mind. Thanks for being an awesome best friend, Petra."

* * *

"Finally back, my wayward children?" Makarov greeted the team after Levy gave them a tour of the renovated Fairy Tail guild. "This girl is our newest member, Juvia. Kawaii, isn't she?"

Later, Clair—along with Jack—wandered around the guild with amazement. "It's way different than Mira's sketch...Whose idea was this?"

Jack widened her eyes when she saw someone with messy, silver hair towering behind the turquoise-haired Dragon Slayer. "Yo, Clair Yukimura. Long time no see! How are you?"

Clair spun around and dropped her jaw. "Eh?! Is that you, Axel?! You joined Fairy Tail?! Since when?!"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Master let me join on the first day I got hospitalized. He's an approachable and an understandable guy. No wonder why he's likable."

"Ah. This boy is other newest member, Axel," Master introduced the silver-haired boy to the rest of the team. "He has changed, hasn't he?"

Kelso shrunk into chibi size. "I'm still used to the battle-maniac side..." he said quietly, then gave him a thumbs-up and patted him on the back. "I like your new side! Gives off a good vibe!"

Axel smiled. "You think so? Thanks! I appreciate it!" A tan hand slapped on his shoulder. "Yo, Cana!" He gestured the team to the Card mage. Hey, guys. Do you know I'm her new permanent drinking buddy now?" His arm is being pulled by her. "She wants me to drink more. Well, see you later!" He fell on his bottom and he was dragged along the rest of the way.

"Then there's our last new member," Makarov resumed his introductions of the former members of Phantom Lord. "Come, introduce yourself."

When the team realized who the last new member was, Natsu and Gray readied their battle stances. "Gajeel!"

"Wait! Juvia asked him to come along..." Juvia tried to calm the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice-Make mage down.

"Juvia and Axel are acceptable," Erza said, "but this guy was the main perpetrator in the destruction of our guild!"

"Now, now, yesterday's enemies are today's friends," Makarov said. "Old folks like me have to take responsibility for guiding young men who strayed off course. He's not completely bad, you know. At least, I can't believe so."

"Gajeel's one of those loyal types, as far as I could tell from my point of view," Petra added. "I don't think we have the right to blame him. I'll let him off the hook and stay here."

Erza thought for a moment. "If that's Master's and Petra's final decisions, then I won't oppose them. But for time being, it's best if we keep him under observation. And I will appoint Silas for that position."

Silas choked on his noodles from his bento boxes. "N-Not cool..." he coughed. "I'm g-going to..." He fainted.

* * *

"Wow, that was...Wow." Jack just blinked after the crazy rumble between the Fairy Tail mages caused by Gajeel's unbelievable performance. "I never knew Gajeel could sing so well!"

Clair recovered from her initial shock. "Yeah." She narrowed her eyes at the figure in front of her. "Axel? What are you doing here?"

Axel blindfolded her and Jack, and dragged them along with him on the busy streets. "I need to show you two something!"

* * *

Axel grinned proudly for no apparent reason, and untied Clair's and Jack's blindfolds. "Surprise!" He revealed a renovated house replaced Clair's and Jack's destroyed apartment from the Eisenwald goons. "Sugoi, huh? It took me the whole time you guys were gone. And of course, I wasn't alone. I gathered those blonde twin girls along with their brother; those fraternal pink-haired twins; that nice blue-haired kid; and the mean painter from Fairy Tail; and the admirals along with their lieutenants from the Magic Council." He took a deep breath. "So, Clair and Jack...What do you think?"

A swift swish of air blew his hair. Clair and Jack are already gone from their spots and entered their new house.

"So, I take that as a thumbs-up?" he guessed.

* * *

Petra sensed a familiar powerful magic power as she was sitting alone in the bar the second floor. "He's back." She laid her head against the counter. _Why do people close to me hurt me? Is it because I'm not good enough?_

Silas tapped on her shoulder. "I know it's kinda late, but...How is Kestrel? Is he settling okay?"

Petra nodded sadly. "Yeah."

Silas pretended not to notice her sad expression because he knows what going on and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. "That's good! Okay, see you tomorrow!" He exited the guild.

* * *

**Next chapter: XVII. Battle of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**A/N: Garrett is a tsundere as you can see, and I know I did a terrible of writing him acting like that towards everyone. Anyways, please rate and review!**


	19. XVII Battle of Fairy Tail

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**Petra sensed a familiar powerful magic power as she was sitting alone in the bar the second floor. "He's back." She laid her head against the counter. **_**Why do people close to me hurt me? Is it because I'm not good enough?**

_**Silas tapped on her shoulder. "I know it's kinda late, but...How is Kestrel? Is he settling okay?"**_

_**Petra nodded sadly. "Yeah."**_

_**Silas pretended not to notice her sad expression because he knows what going on and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. "That's good! Okay, see you tomorrow!" He exited the guild.**_

* * *

**XVII**

**BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL**

***FIGHTING FESTIVAL ARC***

Kelso knocked on Lucy's door. "Yo, it's Kelso! Ooh, that rhymes!" He wanted to give himself an applause, but he doesn't have time for that. "Anyways, I have to show you something." He twisted the doorknob and walked inside the house. "Hello~! Where are you?"

"I'll be there in a sec! Let me just...Okay!" Lucy came out of her bedroom. "What do you need to show me?"

Kelso gave her a flyer. "Your rent is due soon, right? Screw the jobs for a while. Here's your solution. You're welcome. Oh, by the way, Mira and Cana are entering, so you have some tough competition there."

Lucy studied the paper carefully. "Entering the Miss Fairy Tail Contest for 500,000 jewels?! That will cover my rent for seven months!" She did a confident pose. "This is perfect for me! I'm so in!"

* * *

Clair jumped from the couch, screaming. "Whew, it was just a dream..." She grabbed a canned drink from the refrigerator and found Jack sitting on the couch, grinning widely. "Jack, why are you grinning like a total idiot?"

"You have that dream again, didn't you?" the beige cat giggled. "The dream where you were being intimate with Natsu on the bed—"

Clair slapped her mouth with her hand. "Don't talk about it!" She crumpled up her can and threw it in the recycling bin. "It's disgusting." She spotted the flyer about the Miss Fairy Tail Contest on her billboard. "Aw, crap! I almost forgot about this!" She bumped her head against the wall. "Jack, help me plan out for what I should do in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest!"

* * *

After reading the flyer for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, Blythe waved it in front of Gajeel, who decided to come to her house for an unknown reason. "I'm joining this thing! Are you going to watch it?"

Gajeel gave out an infuriated grunt. "I'm going to say this one time, brat. The answer is no. I'm not interested."

"I don't care if you're interested or not. Say, what were you doing outside the guild, huh? Oh, you think I don't know about _it_, huh?"

"Jeez...You're still annoying as always, Blythe," Gajeel whined. "I can't tell you. It's a secret." The Iron Dragon Slayer stormed out of the kitchen. "I'm leaving. See ya tomorrow."

Blythe blocked the door with her Galaxy Dragon Slayer magic. "I'm not letting you get out of the house until you tell me what you were doing outside the guild." She put her hands on her hips. "So?"

Gajeel released a deep sigh and returned to the kitchen. "You know what? I'll watch the stupid contest." He eyed the Galaxy Dragon Slayer darkly and hesitated. "And I'll tell you what I was doing outside the guild."

"Really? You would do that?" Blythe embraced him. "Thanks a lot, Gajeel! You can leave now." The barrier surrounding the door disappeared as she climbed up the stairs.

* * *

Kestrel wandered in amazement around the festive city, Magnolia, with Petra. "This is really amazing! Magnolia is such a cool place!" He was staring at the buildings curiously. "Where's Fairy Tail at?"

"It's not far from here," Petra told him. "Are you hungry? Okay, let's go. Our barmaid Mira is the best cook in Fairy Tail." She heard a musical sound played from the strings of a guitar. "Axel? You can play?"

Axel paid the guitar owner for the guitar he played on and thanked him. "Yeah. Pretty much. Whenever my dad is out of the house, I would always play guitar to my mom and my little sister." He gave out a deep sigh. "It's good to have a guitar again." He spotted Kestrel. "It's about time you're dating again. That white-haired expert matchmaker will freak out."

Petra bursted into laughter. "No, I still have my boyfriend problems." She gestured to Kestrel. "This is Kestrel. He's my childhood friend, and he's staying with me for a little while until he gets his old job back." She gestured Kestrel to the Steel God Slayer. "This is Axel. He just came a rival guild that sparked an illegal guild war and joined our guild recently. Don't worry, he's actually a nice guy."

Kestrel tilted his head to the side. "Hey..." _Why do I feel so much hatred towards him? I barely met this kid!_

"Yo! Welcome to Magnolia! Thanks for visiting!" Axel checked his watch. "Oh, crap. Cana wants me in the guild in a few minutes because she wants me to watch the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. See ya later!" He zoomed away.

Kestrel's stomach twisted into a knot and his head throbbed horribly. "I have a bad feeling about him," he said. "He bears a striking resemblance to _him_. That psychotic _monster_. Making me think of _him_ makes me sick."

Petra's just shrugged at his disgusted statement as a response. _Huh?_ _Why are you acting like this?_ "Okay...Let's go to the Fairy Tail guild now."

* * *

"This is what a guild looks like?" Kestrel asked in awe. "Huh? It was renovated? This is amazing! Who planned this?"

"Axel," Petra answered. "Mira sketched her original idea, but I think everybody thought that it was bad. Poor girl."

Kestrel crossed his arms. "I don't trust Axel whatsoever, regardless of his seemingly 'innocent' and 'generous' nature."

"Give him a chance," Petra said. "He was betrayed by his former guild master during our guild war."

Kestrel scoffed. "So? That doesn't prove anything."

Mirajane spotted them arguing at the entrance and squealed. "Petra got herself a boyfriend at last! Congratulations! I hope you make her happy, Petra's new boyfriend!"

"Actually, I'm not her boyfriend," Kestrel told her. "I'm her childhood friend. My name is Kestrel. You're Mirajane Strauss, right? Petra told me you're on fire at cooking and I was wondering if you could cook food for me if you don't mind because I'm starving like crazy."

"Sure! Anything for Petra's _friend_." The white-haired barmaid winked at him and began cooking. "It's free, by the way." She beamed brightly while serving him his food. "My specialty, on the house. You're welcome!"

Kestrel ate a small portion of his meal. "It's delicious!" He finished it in a few seconds. "Thanks, Mira!"

"No problem!" Mirajane untied her apron from her back. "I have to go. I'm participating in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. I hope you're staying longer so you can watch it! Petra, you're participating, right? We have to be ready soon." She exited the bar stand. "Are you coming?"

"Don't rush me," Petra snapped, making Mirajane giggle. She followed the white-haired girl to the back of the stage, leaving Kestrel alone sitting in the bar.

"Found ya!" Axel slapped his hands on the blue-orange-eyed boy's shoulder. "Kestrel, right? Come on, sit with us! We don't want to leave anyone hanging!" The Steel God Slayer dragged him across the guild hall.

_This kid, Axel, may be a nice person, Petra,_ Kestrel thought. _But I can't determine if you're saying the truth. I still don't trust him._

* * *

Fairy's Tail Sand mage, Max Alors, signaled the crowd to turn their attention to the stage by tapping on his microphone. "Minna-san, sorry for the wait! The beauty contest between our female fairies, the Miss Fairy Tail Contest will start! The announcer will be me, the sand mage, Max!"

Karra scoffed and continued painting. "Hmph, beauty contests are a piece of cake. I would already be the winner."

Shusei's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah right. Let me guess, you competed in a beauty contest and you lost because you suck."

"I don't suck. You suck."

"I WILL—!"

"Entry number one! With a stomach from another time space, the exotic beauty..." He extended his arm. "Cana Alberona! Now it is appeal time that you use your magic and show your skills!" Cana's cards encircled her." Cards are obscuring Cana's body. And she's changed into a swimsuit!"

"I will take that money for alcohol!" Cana chuckled.

Axel spat out his booze on the side and gained a huge nosebleed from seeing the Card mage in a swimsuit. "Emergency! Emergency! Oh God...Someone give me a goddamn tissue!"

"Entry number two! She might be a newcomer, but her skills are S-rank! Like a spell cast from the skies, what a woman!" He performed the same gesture. "Juvia Lockser!" Juvia transformed her body into water. "She put up a small set to match her swimsuit!"

"Gray-sama! Did you see that?" Juvia announced.

Shiina looked away sadly. "She likes Gray, too..." Unexpectedly, she became annoyed. "And what's up the swimsuits?"

"Entry number three! Fairy Tail's very own Valkyrie, this strong-willed Ice Dragon Slayer is as cool as the ice she controls!" Ice erupted behind Max and shattered into pieces, resulting icy particles raining on the audience. "Clair Yukimura! Now appeal us with your magic!"

Clair raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I thought I just did. Oh well!" A frost tornado spun around her. Her outfit changed into a swimsuit. "Yes, I nailed it! Thanks a bunch, Jack!"

Natsu dropped his food on his plate. "Another swimsuit?!" He traveled to his dreamland about the Ice Dragon Slayer. "Wow...!"

"Entry number four! The poster girl who's pride of the guild, the beauty that is known throughout the continent!" Max jumped from the stage. "Mirajane! Now please delight us!"

"My specialty is Transformation Magic, so I'll transform!" Mirajane crossed her arms in front of her face. "Face of Happy! Aye!" The audience reacted in a comical way. Then the white-haired girl rubbed her Happy face. "Face of Gajeel-kun!"

"So Mira's magic is Transformation Magic." Kestrel sweatdropped. "She embarrassed herself. Poor girl..."

"Entry number five! One who needs no explanation, Titania!" The fourth contestant landed on the stage. "Erza Scarlet!"

Erza chuckled. "I shall let you feast your eyes upon this special requip." She requiped into a goth lolita outfit. "That decided it."

Silas has his bento box flat on his left palm while he was holding chopsticks on his right hand. "Goth loli?!" He lifted both of them up. "That's my girl!" he announced with his mouth full.

"Entry number six! Known as Serpent, this woman is undeniably beautiful and is the sex symbol of Fairy Tail!" The fifth contestant is not present behind Max. "Petra Kawaguchi! Huh? Where is she?"

Jets of water erupted from the center of the stage. "I wanted to surprise everyone." She appeared in a punk lolita outfit.

Hikaru choked on his water. "She copied Erza?! No...She used punk loli?!" He stood on his table and clapped. "You're the best!"

"Entry number seven! The little fairy, cute and intelligent, Levy McGarden!" Max gestured the audience to the seventh contestant.

"Solid Script!" A magic circle floated on the Letter mage's body, and four colorful words popped up behind her.

Shusei stared at Jet and Droy who were rooting for her in a lovingly way, which made him sweatdrop. "I feel sorry for Levy for being in a team with them. Those two are hopeless."

"Entry number eight! This girl is surprisingly revealed to be a Dragon Slayer, a Dragon Slayer who can control galaxies!" Max pointed to the eighth contestant. "Blythe Elara! Surprise us!" A black space filled with stars and other colored lights painted the ceiling. "She provided a 3d show of space!"

"Her magic got prettier..." Gajeel commented quietly. "Huh? What the hell did I just say? Stupid mouth..."

"Entry number nine! The sexy sniper, Bisca Mulan!" Max gestured the audience to the ninth contestant.

Bisca throw four coins in the air. **"Requip! The Gunner!" **She blasted through them in a single shot and caught the coins.

"She's good," Kaito said. "Way too good."

"Entry number ten! Our super rookie! This shining light from the guidance of the spirits. Lucy Heart—"

Lucy popped up in front of Max, waving her arms. "Don't say my last name!" She waved at the audience for a moment, then took out her pompoms. "I will do a cheer with my Celestial Spirits!"

"Go, Lucy!" Kelso shouted.

"Entry number eight! If you talk fairy, then it's me. If you talk about beauty, then it's me. That's right, it's all me. The champion will definitely be me, Evergreen!" The mysterious woman removed her fan from her face. "Hai, this ridiculous contest is now finished!" She turned Lucy into stone.

Max faced the audience. "Everyone, get out of the building!"

"What are you doing, Evergreen?" Makarov demanded while the audience exited the guild. "Are you trying to ruin the festival?"

Evergreen chuckled. "Entertainment is indispensable for a good festival, right?" The curtain behind her revealed the contestants she petrified backstage—with the exception of Clair, Petra, and Blythe.

"Yo, Fairy Tail idiots." Laxus teleported on the stage by his lightning. Petra was unconscious beside him. "The real festival begins now." Freed and Bickslow are held Clair and Blythe respectively, and tossed them to Natsu and Gajeel at different times. "Let's play, Jījī."

"Don't do something stupid! Turn them back to normal and release Petra now!" Makarov ordered.

"I wonder how many people will survive to be in Fantasia. I'll take these girls hostages here and Petra somewhere else. I decided to spare those two because I want them to participate. Anyways...I'll destroy them one by one and electrocute Petra if you break the rules. Like I said, this is entertainment. I'm serious. The rules are simple, the last one standing wins. Battle of Fairy Tail."

"If you want them returned to normal and Petra released, you'll have to defeat us," Evergreen said.

"We only have four people and you have almost one hundred, right?" Bickslow added. His dolls bounced in the air.

"The time limit is three hours. If you can't defeat us, they'll turn into dust and...hm, I don't know about Petra's fate of this situation..."

"The battlefield is the entire Magnolia town," Laxus informed. "The battle begins when you find us. Or..." His lightning appeared beneath Axel, and soon the Steel God Slayer became electrocuted. "...now. This is entertainment for the festival. The battle of Fairy Tail starts!"

* * *

Every Fairy Tail guild member rushed out to find Laxus and his bodyguards so they can break the girls from Evergreen's magic and release Petra from Laxus's possession. Silas and Kelso teamed up and went out of the guild after everyone scattered around Magnolia. Inside the guild, Makarov and the Dragon Slayers are unable to get out because...

"Eh?!" Clair dropped her jaw when Natsu crashed into the invisible wall made by Freed's Jutsu Shiki, a form of Letter Magic. "Don't tell me you're over eighty, too!" she shrieked. "It's the end of the world!"

"So all of the Dragon Slayers are over eighty?" Blythe wondered. "You're right, Clair! This is the end of the world!"

"Don't ever day that, Blythe," Makarov scolded her. "We still have hope." He switched his view to a startled Kestrel. "Young man. I'm sorry for the trouble my grandson created, but can you help us?" He sensed something strange from the young man. _Petra's friend is very interesting..__._

Kestrel hid behind the stone statues. "That lightning hunk is your grandson? I'm sorry...I'm not a big fan of violence."

"Hey, isn't he Petra's new boyfriend?" Gajeel asked Clair. "That white-haired barmaid was squealing in the bar when he and Petra came in."

"No. He's Petra's childhood friend," Clair answered.

"So, what do we do now?" Blythe wondered out loud. "This guy is completely useless." She sighed in disappointment. "I guess we're out of options." She sat cross-legged on the wooden floor. "If Axel wasn't shocked by Laxus, he would've come with Kelso and Silas and defeat him and his bodyguards."

A bulb lit above Clair's head. "I have an awesome idea, you guys..." Her lips spread into a wide grin and winked at Kestrel, who flinched at that and sweated uncontrollably.

* * *

Kelso can feel his flames singeing the spiky ends of his shaggy hair. "Laxus is going to pay for what he did to Axel." He noticed the twitches from Silas's ears absent. "You can't detect anything?"

Silas bit his lip. "My Sound Magic is not working all of a sudden. If Axel was here with us, he would've detected Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe quickly because he has a better detection ability than I do. I'll just do whatever I can."

* * *

Blythe ran her hand across her fine, platinum blonde hair. "Does anyone know where Gajeel went?" A thought projection of Laxus popped up. "Laxus!"

"Say, why are you three still here?" the blonde lightning mage asked the helpless Dragon Slayers.

"We can't get out!" they complained.

"Your members...No, I guess you call them your children," Laxus said to Makarov. "I bet you can't stand watching all your brats at each other's throats, can you? Natsu, Clair, Petra, and Erza can't join in...There's no one left who could defeat my Thunder God Tribe, isn't it? What are you gonna do?"

"Gray, Silas, and Kelso are still there!" Happy said. "They're just as powerful as Natsu is! They're not going to lose to the Thunder God Tribe!" His partner began complaining. "It's the truth."

Jack's ears perked up. "Oh, I almost forgot! Someone who is not from this guild joined in the fight!" She pointed at him. "You made a mistake for keeping Petra as your hostage somewhere else!"

Laxus smirked. "Petra's new boyfriend? Kestrel, was it? Huh! Those four? I wouldn't get my hopes too high on those brats."

"Don't underestimate them, Laxus!" Makarov warned. Then he inhaled deeply. "Especially that boy Kestrel."

"Um, Kestrel is Petra's childhood friend," Blythe said quietly.

"Kestrel is not a big fan of violence, so he's not part of this." Clair smiled darkly. "However, there are actually _five_ people still in there, Laxus. We're going to win this thing."

Blythe tilted her head to the side. "Five...?"

* * *

Silas spotted a dusty explosion erupt from the middle of an alley. "What was that?" He bumped into an invisible wall. "No, it can't be. Freed!" Freed teleported in front of them by his runes. _What the hell just happened?_ _Why wasn't I able to detect this before?_

"The rules are simple," the rune mage said. "The winner between the two of you will have to fight against me. If you refuse..." He wrapped his fingers around the handle of his sword. "There is nothing you can do."

"Oh yeah!" A motorcycle swept past Freed over his head. "This awesome daredevil comes to the rescue!" The mysterious person lifted the middle finger. "And his name is Garrett, bitches!"

Kelso sighed in relief. "It's you! Hey, what happened to Kestrel? He doesn't want to join since he's not a big fan of violence?"

Garrett eyed Freed dangerously. "Five people still active on this battlefield...Here's a deal, chimichanga." Silas and Kelso sweatdropped. "If I win, you'll free these two and you'll tell me where Petra is. If you win...Hm, I don't know. Maybe I'll give you food or something."

"You called him a burrito..." Silas and Kelso said.

Bickslow landed next to Freed. "Ooh, three in the same area!" His babies bounced behind him. "Destroy them, babies!"

Silas widened his eyes. "Shit!"

* * *

Laxus laughed. "See, didn't I tell you? Che. That stubborn Oberon Silas managed to run away, but I'll handle him later. So who is left to defeat the Thunder God Tribe now?"

"Gajeel will!" Happy said.

"And Axel too when when he gets better!" Jack added.

"Too bad," Laxus said. "Doesn't seem like Gajeel is participating and Axel will recover quickly. Not like they actually give a damn about the guild anyway. If you three can't get out, what good can you do?"

Makarov sighed. "Fine, enough! I surrender. Now stop this, Laxus."

Laxus smiled slightly. "Can't do that. The high and mighty Master of Fairy Tail can't go surrendering at a time like this! But if you insist, then how about you give up your position as Master to me? It's only one and a half hours until the statues crumble. If you want to retire, use the guild's loudspeakers and announce it to the whole town. 'Say 'I'm giving up my position as Master of Fairy Tail to Laxus!' Think about it well. Which is more important, your position or your friends?" His thought projection wavered and slowly faded away.

"I don't care about the position of Master. But I cannot entrust Fairy Tail to Laxus! He doesn't have what it takes to lead the rest! He lacks conviction and a caring heart!" _Unless Petra will be the one who will change that..._

Blythe peered from the counter in the bar. "Found Gajeel! Hey, where did you get those metal scraps you're eating?"

* * *

_**It was raining heavily that very dark night. Everyone went home, except Laxus, Makarov, and Petra.**_

_**As Petra watched the raindrops dribble on the concrete, she remembered the day Laxus and Makarov found her during a rainy night and took her in. She was glad that she finally found a place to settle in, but it didn't help her wash her guilt of leaving Kestrel behind in the Tower of Heaven.**_

_**"The rain is making your gloomy," Laxus observed. "Come on, what's going on? You can tell me."**_

_**Petra shook her head. "It's nothing. Leave me alone." She felt her fingers intertwine with Laxus's. "Why are you holding my hand?"**_

_**The young lightning mage collided his forehead against hers. "Like I said, you can just tell me what's going on."**_

_**She shook her head again, then sighed. "I lost someone, okay?" Hot tears spilling on her jeans. "It's all my fault. I should've done something. I—" She was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against hers. It was a strange sensation, but it felt good. "Laxus?" She blushed and looked away. "Eh—?"**_

_**"What's wrong? Was that your first kiss? All right, I'll do it again." Laxus kissed her the second time. His hot breath clouded her face. "Let's go home, shall we?" He knocked on the table. "Jījī! Let's go home already!"**_

_**Fairy Tail's current guild master, Makarov Dreyar, exited his office. "You two like each other, huh?" He grinned widely at Petra. "Good for the both of you!"**_

_**Petra placed her hand on her lips, smiling and giggling and blushing heavily. "I guess so..." she said shyly.**_

* * *

Silas fell to the concrete on his bottom. "I'm sorry for letting you get beat up by Bickslow, Kelso and Garrett." He tightened his fist. "I wanna have a brutal rivalry battle against Laxus alone." Along the way, Hikaru, Kira, Shusei, Kaito, Shiina, Karra, and Heena were lying in a straight line. "I don't have time for being idling." He jumped from building to building, trying to avoid the Thunder God Tribe so he can deal with Laxus as soon as possible.

* * *

Clair raised a fist in the air. "Yeah! Erza won against Evergreen and the stone spell worn off!"

Axel walked in, rubbing his eyes. _Master, that grandson of yours is a monster._ "Hey, guys. How long was I out?"

Jack crashed into the Steel God Slayer. "Axel! You're okay! You need to get in there, like right now. Freed and Bickslow are still there."

A skull formed by red runes floated in front of the mages remaining in the guild. "Can you hear me, old man?" It was Laxus's voice. "Same goes for the rest of the guils. Apparently the girls are freed from Ever's stone spell. Hence I think it's appropriate to do something about it. In order for the Battle of Fairy Tail to continue, I have activated the Thunder Palace. You only have one hour and ten minutes left. Now, do you have what it takes to defeat me? Or will you give it up and retire, Master?" The skull exploded into pieces. Makarov soon received a heart attack.

"Guys, get over here!" Axel yelled from the balcony. The rest of the mages entered. "According to my magic sensor ability, those things in the air are Magically Charged Lacrima filled with Laxus's Lightning Magic and Organic Link Magic. If you don't want to die, then don't destroy them. And also, runes are still surrounding this building, so the Dragon Slayers can't get out. However, runes can be reversed."

Levy snapped her fingers. "Since it's a form of magic with glyphic elements, I might be able to do something about it. I believe that those four are capable of stopping Laxus!" she said, referring to the Dragon Slayers.

* * *

Silas stood at the opening of the Kardia Cathedral. "Thank God my Sound Magic is working now. I found you, Laxus. Let Petra go."

"Do you think I will give up that easily, Silas?" Sparks emitted from the blonde-haired man's spikes from headphones. "You did a pathetic move back there. You ditched Kelso and another person so you fight me."

"I want to deal with you alone." Wind spun around his arm. **"Razor Wind!" **The wind blade didn't do any damage on Laxus. "Damn it!"

Laxus smirked. "Is that all you got?" He laughed. "How do you call yourself Oberon if you can't do simple shit?"

The wind current grew stronger inside the cathedral. "I wasn't ready. But now I am. And I hope you are, too."

* * *

"That's it!" Levy gave out a sudden outburst, making the Dragon Slayers flinch. "I got it! You have to decipher the two grammars at different rates to comprehend it! Then I match the corresponding time differentiates letters and convert it to Guile...Then translate the results into Rogue...I solved it! Just a bit more! I'll overwrite these runes! Natsu...Clair...Gajeel...Blythe...Are you ready? You're about to join the Battle of Fairy Tail!"

* * *

A man wearing a dark trench coat stationed on the top of a house, monitoring the Fairy Tail mages attacking each other. He flashed his inhuman fangs. "Don't worry. I'll join soon."

* * *

**Next chapter: XVIII. Septuple Dragon!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	20. XVIII Septuple Dragon

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**A man wearing a dark trench coat stationed on the top of a house, monitoring the Fairy Tail mages attacking each other. He flashed his inhuman fangs. "Don't worry. I'll join soon."**_

* * *

**XVIII**

**SEPTUPLE DRAGON**

***FIGHTING FESTIVAL ARC***

Silas dodged Laxus's quick lightning attacks and skidded across the floor. _Damn, he's crazy strong. He wasn't called an S-Class mage for nothing. Looks like he didn't hide Petra in here. According to my Sound Magic, she should be—_His thoughts were cut off by sudden footsteps. "Mystogan? You finally joined the party." _He could be the one who can stop Laxus!_ "You know what? I'll leave you with Laxus while I'll find Petra." His lower body materialized into a patch of wind.

"Don't you dare pass the buck someone else that early, you cowardly brat!" Laxus roared. "We're not done yet! Since when did you decide to run away from a battlefield like this?"

Silas shot a look at him. "Hey, buddy. I'm saving your princess, okay? I know that she wants you to stop this because..." Tears formed in his eyes. "...she still loves you, man." _Six minutes until the Thunder Palace activates. Better take at least ten seconds to find her. _He slowly dissolved into thin air.

* * *

Clair scanned the circle of lacrimas floating in the air. "How do you destroy all of these in three minutes? Most of the guild is pretty much down."

Blythe nodded. "Yeah...And where the heck are Gajeel and Natsu?! They ditched us! How rude of them!"

"Oi, can everyone hear me?" It was the telepathy mage, Warren Rocko. "This is an emergency! Look up at the sky! Everyone, quit slacking off already! Anyone still engaged in combat, stop already! Everyone, listen closely. We need to destroy all of those floating things even with the last drop of our magical power! It's the magic Laxus is gonna use to annihilate the entire city! There's no time left! Everyone, please play their part! I'm sorry. My Telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild. As for now, we will have to manage with the rest who can hear me. Please destroy those things in the sky!"

"Damn you, Warren! Have you forgotten about what you did to me?

"Max? About that...I'm so sorry...Because...You see...I was just trying to save Erza and everyone else, so..."

"Oh, '_trying_ to save Erza and everyone else'. Bullshit."

"Droy here! Can you hear me, Alzack?"

"I-I hear you...I truly apologize for before..."

"You think a simple sorry is gonna cut if? You sprung a sneak attack on me!

"You as well, Wakaba!"

"Thanks a lot, Hikaru! You left me partially blind!"

"We're not gonna forgive you, Laki!"

Gray squeezed Warren's shoulder. "Save all your bitching for later!" He shouted through the veteran's ear. "There is no time left! Hurry up and destroy those things in the sky!"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"I'm way stronger if I don't hold back!"

"Huh? What rubbish!"

"You always charge in head first without thinking!"

"That sounds disturbingly like you!"

"Everyone, listen!" It was Lucy. "This isn't the time for us to fight among ourselves like this! The townspeople are being put it harm's way! We must put aside our trivial problems and work together to protect Magnolia! When we combine our powers, the sky is the limit! That's what I have learned after coming here. I know I joined Fairy Tail not too long ago, but my feeling for the guild are second to none! Being a part of Fairy Tail has been my cherished dream...It's always been my goal in life! Even now...That's why, please...Let's combine our strength...Let's defend our precious guild...and our very town! And if you are not convinced by these words, I will destroy all those lacrimas myself!"

On an unknown part of Magnolia, Cana smiled at the celestial mage's speech. "Listen up, you all! After hearing such sincere words from the newcomer, you still don't feel anything?"

"She's no longer a newcomer; her Fairy Tail spirit is stronger than mine or anyone else's." It was Kelso. "Lucy, it's just as you said. We will set aside our differences for now. When you put it like that, there's no way I can turn you down, can I? Thanks to you, I'm not gonna blame Silas for leaving me and Garrett defeated by Bickslow. Like I said...I always believe in beginner's luck." Lucy flinched and blushed. "Are you all ready?"

"Warren, we have a score to settle after these things are destroyed."

"Macao! This is way over your head! Go rest or something!"

"The hell was that, Wakaba? That's pretty big talk for an old fart!

Petra slapped her hand on a nearby wall. "Everyone, stop what you were about to do! Yes, I'm safe, thanks to the idiot bento box lover beside me." Silas narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened. Those things in the sky...Don't destroy them..." She stood on the center of the town. "...because I will be the one who will destroy them all at once!"

"Who said that this whole thing is your fault?"

"Are you crazy?"

"You can't do this! You'll die!"

"Petra!" Clair and Blythe cried.

Petra sighed and shook her head. "I know. I'll do whatever it takes." Water swirled around her. "Clair, Blythe, Laxus is in the Kardia Cathedral. Everyone else, back to the guild." A tear slipped from her cheek. _Laxus, I'm so sorry. _Dark blue dragon scales formed under her eyes.

Silas bit his lip. "You heard the lady. Go back to the guild, except for Clair and Blythe. That is a direct order." As soon as he left, he saw jets of water erupted from the ground and demolished the lacrimas all at once. He squeezed his eyes and decided not to look back.

* * *

"Natsu!"

"Gajeel!"

Gajeel growled deep in his throat. "You guys are so slow..." He glared at Clair and Blythe. "What took you two so long to get here anyway?"

"Shut up, Gajeel!"

Laxus laughed. "Begone, begone! Anyone who dares to oppose me will be reduced to ashes!"

"Let me handle Laxus. You three stay back," Natsu said.

"I still have a score to settle with him," Gajeel said. "However, his power is truly monstrous. He's got Makarov's blood flowing within his veins, after all. This isn't fair, but we have no other choice." He then suggested, "We'll team up."

"Y-You must be joking, right?! I'm fine with Clair, but I alone will defeat Laxus! I mean, how could I team up with you in the first place?"

"Take a good look. Is that the Laxus you know?" Laxus is completely in his berserk mode. "That's the guild's enemy."

"Gajeel's right, Natsu," Clair said. "For the sake of protecting the guild, we will stop him here and now."

"Due to the countermeasure from the Thunder Palace, everyone else is out of commission for now," Blythe explained. _No, only Petra._ "Do you realize the consequences if we fail to stop him?"

Natsu turned to the former Phantom Lord mages. "You are gonna protect the guild, Gajeel and Blythe?"

"Protecting or demolishing the guild is my own choice!" Gajeel yelled.

"There is no other option, though," Blythe replied.

Natsu smiled. "Now I'm fine with cooperating with you, Blythe. But as for Gajeel, I will cooperate with him one time only!"

"Damn right!" Gajeel said.

Clair sweatdropped. "I don't think that will be true, you two..." she murmured while nervously chuckling.

"Let's go!" The Dragon Slayers unleashed their melee attacks on Laxus. Then Laxus electrocuted Natsu, blowing him away. Luckily, Gajeel stopped Natsu with his hand.

"Oi, Salamander! Use your breath!" he instructed. "That also applies to you, Valkyrie and Blythe!"

**"Fire/Ice/Galaxy Dragon's Roar!"**

**"Iron Dragon's Club!" **The dragon roars spiraled around the pole, but Laxus dodged it with ease.** "Iron Dragon's Sword!" **Laxus also dodged it and shot Gajeel with his Thunder Bullets.

Natsu popped up behind the blonde man.** "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" **He sent him falling.

**"Ice Dragon's Chilling Shock!" **Clair hit Laxus on the chest with a bright ball."Blythe! Your turn to shine!"

"Roger that!" Blythe raised her arms, and they produced black blobs.** "Galaxy Dragon's Wing Attack!" **The black blobs stretched into colorful starry whips which she used to strike the lightning mage underneath. "Gajeel!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer swept the dust away from him with his arms. **"Iron Dragon's Spear: Demon Logs!" **He aimed numerous metal spears at the berserk blonde-haired man.

**"Fire Dragon's..."**

**"Ice Dragon's..."**

**"Iron Dragon's..."**

**"Galaxy Dragon's..."**

**"Roar!" **The elemental blasts fused togethe, creating a massive explosion engulfing Laxus. The Dragon Slayers thought that it was over, but...**  
**

"With your combined might, this is all you four can do?" He emerged from the smoke. "I'm amazed you dare to call yourselves Dragon Slayers. Actually, the truth is really simple...I hate how noisy the old man can get, so I kept it a secret. Petra has one, too, but I guess she doesn't like being the first to show it. So, I will be the first to show you something special." His fangs grew sharper, his body became bulkier—his shirt got ripped off—and scales printed on his arms.** "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" **A lightning blast struck the Dragon Slayers. But suddenly, they didn't get paralyzed. It was thanks to the mysterious person wearing a trenchcoat in front of them. "Who the hell are you?" the lightning mage demanded.

Clair widened her eyes in fear. "Trenchcoat...No way..." She crawled backwards. "That is not the Kestrel you have seen entering the guild today with Petra. He's very dangerous!"

Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Was it that guy who wanted to kill Petra in the Tower of Heaven?"

The figure chuckled darkly. "You are correct, Salamander. It is I, Trinity." He flashed his two perfect rows of teeth, including his prominent sharp fangs. "Makarov Dreyar's grandson is a Dragon Slayer...Hey, big guy. You're not the only one with that kind of secret... " Red marks branched his body. "Laxus, is that right? Sorry for breaking this news to you, but Petra destroyed all of your lacrimas that were floating in the sky at once. I'm not sure if she survived."

Something inside Laxus snapped. "NO! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sparks paralyzed his opponents, except Trinity because of his telekinesis. "You five, Erza and Mystogan...Old man, as well as Petra and the trash in the guild...All the people of Magnolia...I'll annihilate you all!" Beams of light shot throught the ground and a light ball expanded betwen his palms. "That's right. It's Fairy Law!"

Levy arrived at the entrance. "Stop it! Laxus! Laxus! Master is...Master...Your grandfather is...on the brink of death! So please, stop this! Come see Master! Laxus!" she begged.

"Perfect timing. That means my opportunity to seize the title of Master has returned! Begone, Fairy Tail! I'll rebuild everything from scratch! It will be unrivaled! All who live will cower in fear before my ultimate guild! Fairy Tail is...invoked!"

On the center of the town, Petra—who surprisingly survived from numerous lacrimas Laxus set up—reached her hand to the sky and whispered inaudibly, "Laxus...I love you..." And soon, light engulfed her, the rest of the Fairy Tail mages, and the inhabitants of Magnolia.

* * *

**Next chapter: XIX. Fantasia!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	21. XIX Fantasia

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

**_Clair widened her eyes in fear. "Trenchcoat...No way..." She crawled backwards. "That is not the Kestrel you have seen entering the guild today with Petra. He's very dangerous!"_**

**_Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Was it that guy who wanted to kill Petra in the Tower of Heaven?"_**

**_The figure chuckled darkly. "You are correct, Salamander. It is I, Trinity." He flashed his two perfect rows of teeth, including his prominent sharp fangs. "Makarov Dreyar's grandson is a Dragon Slayer...Hey, big guy. You're not the only one with that kind of secret... " Red marks branched his body. "Laxus, is that right? Sorry for breaking this news to you, but Petra destroyed all of your lacrimas that were floating in the sky at once. I'm not sure if she survived."_**

**_Something inside Laxus snapped. "NO! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sparks paralyzed his opponents, except Trinity because of his telekinesis. "You five, Erza and Mystogan...Old man, as well as Petra and the trash in the guild...All the people of Magnolia...I'll annihilate you all!" Beams of light shot throught the ground and a light ball expanded betwen his palms. "That's right. It's Fairy Law!"_**

**_Levy arrived at the entrance. "Stop it! Laxus! Laxus! Master is...Master...Your grandfather is...on the brink of death! So please, stop this! Come see Master! Laxus!" she begged._**

**_"Perfect timing. That means my opportunity to seize the title of Master has returned! Begone, Fairy Tail! I'll rebuild everything from scratch! It will be unrivaled! All who live will cower in fear before my ultimate guild! Fairy Tail is...invoked!"_**

**_On the center of the town, Petra—who surprisingly survived from numerous lacrimas Laxus set up—reached her hand to the sky and whispered inaudibly, "Laxus...I love you..." And soon, light engulfed her, the rest of the Fairy Tail mages, and the inhabitants of Magnolia._**

* * *

**XIX**

**FANTASIA**

***FIGHTING FESTIVAL ARC***

Smoke filled the Kardia Cathedral. The Dragon Slayers and Levy are gone, except Laxus. After the smoke cleared, they are still alive, much to Laxus's shock. "This is...Why? Why didn't I manage to finish off any of you? After unleashing so much magical power..."

"The rest of the guild members and the townspeople are unharmed as well." Freed was being supported by Axel. "Not a single person has been killed. That was because of your heart, Laxus. You inherited from Master not only strength and magical power, but also a heart that cares for your friends, especially Petra."

"From what I heard, Fairy Law only obliterates those that are considered as enemies by its caster," Trinity added. "You understand what that means, right, Laxus? There is no need to lie in front of the guild anymore."

Freed narrowed his eyes at the young man wearing the dark trenchcoat. _Huh? There are three of him._ _So this is what Bickslow meant._

Axel did the same thing. _His magical powers feels different. No, not just that. His general demeanor, too.__  
_

"The feelings hidden deep inside his heart were revealed through the magic," Levy said quietly.

Freed snapped out of his thoughts of Trinity. "Magic never lies, Laxus. This is how you genuinely feel."

"N-No! Anyone who gets in my way is my enemy!" Laxus's body was shaking. "The enemy!"

Axel gritted his teeth. "Oi, Laxus. Just drop the facade already, lightning bastard. Go to the old geezer's place immediately."

"Who gives a damn about that old man?" Laxus reverted back into his Dragon Force. "I am me, not the grandson of that old man!"

Trinity's nails transformed into dragon-like claws, and charged at him. "Baka yarō! Didn't you hear what we said? God, that makes me wanna kill you—!" Clair pressed his pressure point, resulting him to faint.

"Jī-sama warned you not to kill Laxus if you'll ever use Trinity, Kestrel," the Ice Dragon Slayer sighed.

* * *

**_"Kestrel." The young man yielded before the exit because of Makarov. "There two more of you, if I'm not mistaken."_**

**_Blythe knitted her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that, Master? Clearly, there is one of him unless..."_**

**_Kestrel rubbed his arm. "I have DID—a split personality disorder," he confessed shyly. "I created two other personalities during my time in Tower of Heaven. You can't depend on me because I'm not a big fan of violence...However, you can depend the other guys."_**

**_Natsu, Gajeel, and Blythe raised their arms above them in a comical way. "ARE YOU FOR REAL?!"_**

**_Clair and Jack sweatdropped and shook their heads in disappointment. "Natsu, you were there when Kestrel told us that. Wow, your memories are worser than a cat's," Jack pointed out._**

**_Makarov lowered his head. "You have a surprising amount of magical power. Probably as equal as our S-Class mages. One of your personalities has a murderous one. If you use him, please don't have him kill my grandson."_**

**_"I'll try not to, Master Makarov." Makarov failed to catch the sinister grin spread on Kestrel's face._**

* * *

"Everyone knows," Natsu said. "Stop making a fool out of yourself. Does being Jī-chan's grandson make you any different compared to the rest of us?" He ripped off his vest. "Quit that blabbering about bloodlines already! Everyone within the guild is family!"

"Bastard, what do you know about me?" Laxus roared.

"Even if I don't know much, aren't we all friends with each other? None of us knows much, that's why we wish to help each other! LAXUS!"

"SHUT UP, NATSU!" The Dragon Slayers clashed outside the Kardia Cathedral. Laxus sent Natsu skidding on the roof with his bare hands. **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

Clair gripped on the unconscious Trinity's arm. "Stop it!"

A burst of water rose in front of Natsu, protecting him from Laxus's deadly lightning. "Laxus, stop this right now."

Laxus widened his eyes. "Petra..." The heavily bruised water mage walked beside Natsu. "You're still alive..."

"Natsu, I'll deal with him," Petra informed. "Even though I will get electrocuted again and again."

"You're a Dragon Slayer, too," Natsu said weakly.

"Petra's a Dragon Slayer?!" Clair, Gajeel, and Blythe exclaimed.

"So there are seven," Axel murmured.

Petra placed her hands on her hips. "Laxus, your game is over. Face it, you lost. Go to Master's place. He's—" She reacted immediately to Laxus's lightning by colliding it with her water. "Oi, Laxus! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Who cares about him?" Laxus growled. "I'll let him suffer on his deathbed so I can take over the guild!"

Petra's body ached horribly. "Laxus, stop this. Please..." Her magic power was slipping away quickly. "Honestly, I don't want to hurt you..."

"SHUT UP, PETRA!"

The Water Dragon Slayer closed her eyes. "Wake up, Laxus.I know you don't want to hurt me." Lightning soon engulfed her.

"Petra!" Freed and Levy screamed.

Petra emerged from the smoke the lightnig created. **"Water Dragon's Jormungand!" **A spear formed by water sent Laxus in the air. "Laxus...The game is officially over."

* * *

"Thanks to Porlyusica-san, his health has stabilized somewhat," Erza reported. "Rest assured, Master is all right."

"But considering Master's age, stress on his heart like this is no laughing matter," Silas added. "Everyone, please keep that in mind."

"Aye, sir!"

While the rowdy guild was celebrating, Laxus unexpectedly entered the building. "Where's the old man and Petra?"

"You dare..."

"No matter what you do, we won't let you near Master and Petra!"

"That's right!"

Silas crossed his arms. _His intentions are not harmful. I'll have to shut them up._ "Enough, all of you!" he ordered. "They're inside the medical room." Laxus headed to the infirmary." He smirked. _Good luck with them, buddy._

"All right, everyone! It's time to get ready for Fantasia," Erza announced.

* * *

In the South Gate Park during sunset, the Thunder God Tribe was standing under the Sola Tree, watching Laxus leave the town. They were suddenly shoved by a heavily bandaged Petra, who was surprisingly sprinting to the blonde man.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She buried her face on his fur coat. "Why didn't you tell me you were expelled, you bastard?!"

Laxus didn't change his position. "I thought it would be better to leave you without a reason." He raised a hand. "Bye."

Petra hissed through her teeth and gripped on his arm. "No. You're not going without me. That's right. I'm going with you. Like it or not."

Laxus placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, you need to stay. The guild needs you, not me." He cupped her cheeks. "Please...for me."

Petra wanted to slap him, but didn't have the strength to do it. "That is unacceptable! How about me, huh? _I_ need you!" She covered her eyes with her hands. "Ever since we broke up, I felt completely _empty_. I can't...I can't _bear_ to have this emptiness all over again!"

Laxus pressed his lips on her forehead. "I felt the same way, Pet." He removed her hands from her teary eyes and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "You can stop crying now." He lifted her chin. "Hey, look at me."

Petra's intense amber eyes glared at his pair of cool gray eyes. "You can just get the fuck out of here, Laxus. Go to the destination you're planning to go. I don't give a damn. And don't call me Pet ever again." Her cheeks heated up. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to—" She found herself a few centimeters away from her first ex-boyfriend. "Laxus..." She lazily traced his lightning scar.

"Don't talk. Just..." Laxus gently caressed her cheeks. "...let yourself go for a moment." The blonde-haired man pulled her into a sudden kiss. It was one of the most steadiest, slowest, and passionate kiss the water mage had ever experienced over a decade now.

"Well..." Laxus pulled away from her and collided his forehead against hers. "How about that, Pet?"

Petra laughed breathily. "I missed you kissing me already." Then she frowned when Laxus faced the opposite and continued walking. _Goodbye...Laxus Dreyar. I love you with all of my heart. I know you will come back someday. _She dropped to her knees and sobbed on the grass.

"Petra." Freed was behind her. "Everything will be okay," he assured her. "Come on, let's go back to the guild."

Petra embraced the rune mage tightly. "Yeah. " She hicupped. "Thanks for making me feel better, Freed."

* * *

**A/N: I suck at writing kissing scenes, but this is the best kissing scene I could write. I feel like I didn't put too much detali about the kiss, but whatever. Anyways, moving on!**

* * *

On the roof of the guild, Axel was hugging his knees while staring at the starry night sky. He lifted his shirt. A thin, gray ran from his collarbone down to his abdomen. He pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his teeth. _The pain is still there..._He fished out a knife from his belt and placed the blade on his neck. _No one's here...That's good.__  
_

The knife slipped out of his hand, much to the unusual electric blue-eyed boy's displeasure. "Kid, you're suicidal?" Kestrel said breathlessly. "Thank God I stopped you just in time." He examined the scar on his body. "Where did you get that scar?" he asked softly.

Axel aimed his knife at the Blood Dragon Slayer and hissed. "What the hell was that?" he shouted. "I don't have the right to live in this place! Besides, I'm supposed to die a long time ago!"

Kestrel lowered the bladed weapon and snatched it so the silver-haired boy wouldn't try to kill him. "I know that you're the son of Blake Cole, the insane scientist who experimented on Dragon Lacrimas on young kids in the Tower of Heaven. Petra and I were two of his subjects. He told that he had a son—which is you—and he experimented on you, but you ran away, so it was a failure." He examined the boy's facial features. "You look just like him. That makes me sick."

Axel became speechless for a brief moment. "He does that to kids in that tower?" He slapped his forehead. "Y-You...You and Petra...Why would he...? No wonder why you hate me at first..." He rubbed his nose with his sleeve. "I don't know what to say, Kestrel..."

The brunette bit his lip shamelessly. "Do you know what happened to him?" He threw a pebble to another roof. "The psychotic side of me..." he managed to choke out. "...killed him."

Axel suddenly froze. "What?"

"Technically, I killed him," Kestrel choked out again. "If you're going to hate me after hearing this, we're even." He squeezed his eyes closed. "Hey, you can use your knife, by the way."

Axel seemed to be amused. "Nah. It's not your fault. I would rather be friends with you so I can know you more than killing you without knowing you, keeping my hatred towards you." He extended his arm. "I'm sorry. Hey, here's my hand. Screw this whole conversation about our histories. Let's shake."

Kestrel lifted his head up to see his hand in front of him. "Yeah." He shook the silver-haired boy's hand. "You remind me of my younger brother. You guys share the same personalities." Axel flinched. "We're friends now."

"So, we're cool?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because..." Axel paused. "Shit, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this! But I need to tell someone! God, I'm so bad at keeping secrets!" He returned his attention back to Kestrel. "Can you not tell anyone after I tell you this?"

Kestrel smiled. "Yeah. That's what friends are for." He glanced at his watch. "But hurry up because you're going to participate in Fantasia, right?"

"Crap! I almost forgot! Thanks!"

"No problem."

* * *

Everyone—including the villagers from Galuna Island, a couple of members from Eisenwald, Kaby and his wife, Lyon and his team, Erza's childhood friends, Sue and Boze from Phantom Lord, the fake Salamander Bora, and Kestrel—gathered on the streets of Magnolia to watch Fairy Tail's annual parade, Fantasia. Meanwhile, Laxus was watching the parade behind the crowds.

"Yo, big guy. Yeah, you. You're Master Makarov's grandson, right?" A pair of bronze eyes peered at him. "Do you know who I am? Was that a no? In that case, name's Garrett. Nice to meet you. So, what happened between you and your little old geezer?"

Laxus frowned. "Got expelled. I had to leave my best bodyguards—no, my team—and my..." He saw Petra wearing a unique shade of blue dress performing on a well-decorated, blue float, and his cheeks started to heat up."...beautiful girlfriend...Petra Kawaguchi."

"That's too bad—wait, girlfriend?!" Garrett gagged out. "I thought Petra still has her boyfriend problems."

"I think she doesn't have them anymore."

"Oh." The bronze-eyed boy witnessed something he had never seen before. "Why is everyone doing the L-shaped hand sign?"

Laxus looked up. His grandfather and the rest of the Fairy Tail members did the L-shaped hand sign, which he made up during his childhood. He began tearing up. "Jījī..."

Garrett smiled slightly. "You're a big softy, you know that?"

Laxus wiped away his tears. "Thanks. Bye, Garrett." He turned his back on him. "Hey, tell the other two I said the same thing."

Garrett was left in utter shock. _He knows! _"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

**Next chapter: Extra #3: Fateful Encounter!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	22. Extra 3: Fateful Encounter

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**Laxus looked up. His grandfather and the rest of the Fairy Tail members did the L-shaped hand sign, which he made up during his childhood. He began tearing up. "Jījī..."**_

_**Garrett smiled slightly. "You're a big softy, you know that?"**_

_**Laxus wiped away his tears. "Thanks. Bye, Garrett." He turned his back on him. "Hey, tell the other two I said the same thing."**_

_**Garrett was left in utter shock. **_**He knows****!_ "Yeah, sure!"_**

* * *

**EXTRA #3**

**FATEFUL ENCOUNTER**

***ORACION SEIS ARC***

A week had passed since Fantasia and Laxus's expulsion from the guild took place. Everyone was very surprised about the news. During that week, Petra isolated herself on the second floor.

"This isn't right, Jī-chan!" Natsu complained to Makarov. "Why'd you throw Laxus out? He's part of our family, you know? Fighting's just part of being a family, right? I wanna fight him again! Next time, I'll be as strong enough to win against him face to face!"

Erza placed her hand on his shoulder. "Enough! Think about the master's feelings! Do you think he expelled Laxus because he wanted to?"

"But...Petra's bawling her eyes out! Just look at her!" The pink-haired Dragon Slayer pointed to the water mage.

Petra inhaled deeply. "I'm fine, Natsu. Thanks."

Happy popped up behind Natsu's empty shoulder. "It's because it turned out Laxus, Petra, and Trinity—and Kestrel and Garrett—were Dragon Slayers like Natsu, Clair, Gajeel, and Blythe."

"No...They are not Dragon Slayers," Makarov said.

The Fairy Tail mages began conversing with their other fellow mages. "If they're not Dragon Slayers, what are they?"

* * *

"Dragon Slayer Magic lacrimas?" Jack questioned after Makarov and Petra told their respective stories which revolved around the topic Dragon Lacrimas, the rarest lacrimas in the world. "Things like that exist?" She turned to Axel. "I bet you have more knowledge about this. Do you know anything?"

Axel knew that the beige-colored cat would ask him because he _is_ one of the smartest mages in Fairy Tail. He crossed his arms sadly. "Yeah, they existed long time ago." He hesistated. "From what Kestrel told me, my father used them on children in the Tower of Heaven. Two of the subjects were Kestrel and Petra." His throat ran dry. "I'm sorry. I just want to be alone right now." He went upstairs.

"Axel, wait up." Cana followed him.

* * *

Everyone crowded around the results of the Miss Fairy Tail contest that were posted on the Request Board. Kelso felt guilty for an unknown reason.

Lucy tugged her hair. "Rent denied!" Unfortunately, she was placed second. Erza placed first, so the money goes to her.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lucy," Kelso said nervously. "Wanna slap me across the face so you will feel better?"

Kestrel carried his bags and headed to the exit. "Petra, I got my old job back, so I'm leaving right now. Nice meeting you guys!" He noticed Axel going downstairs with Cana. "Oh, Axel. I asked one of your friends—I think his name was Gajeel—what you wanted really badly, and I bought a motorcycle to cheer you up. I think that's what he said."

Axel's electric blue eyes are replaced with sparkles. "It's beautiful! I owe you and Gajeel one!" His mouth watered terribly. "It looks delicious...Hehehe...I'm going to eat it!"

Kestrel sweatdropped. "I thought you're going to ride it..."

Axel patted him on the back. "I was just kidding, baka!" He wore the brand new helmet that was hanging on one of the handles and switched on the engine. "See ya later, suckers!" He drove away to an unknown destination.

Kestrel dropped his jaw. "Uh, nice to meet you, too..." _He _does_ act like my younger brother!_ He heard Mirajane giggled in the background. "Mira, I wanted to give something to you, but..."

"That's okay! You can give it to me in your next visit!" The white-haired Take Over mage beamed. "A bouquet of flowers would be nice!"

Kestrel blushed lightly. "Um, to be honest, I didn't plan to visit Fairy Tail again because of the Fighting Festival, but since you brought that up...sure, why not?" He glanced at his watch. "Crap! The train is gonna leave soon! Bye, Fairy Tail! I hope to see you soon!"

Mira waved at him. "Us too, you three!"

Kestrel almost tripped on a crack when he heard what Mira said. "Let me guess...Everyone knows I have three personailites." He resumed running through the busy streets of Magnolia. His cheeks heated up. _"Garrett, do you have a crush on Mirajane?"_

_"S-Shut up, b-baka!" _Garrett stammered.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Magic Council Headquarters, Niles sensed something familiar from afar. "Could it be?" He stood up and gazed at the horizon on the other side of the window.

Cecil rubbed his eyes as he entered his office. "What the hell are you muttering under your breath for? You still have huge stacks of papers to fill!" He picked up a pen from his pencil holder and slammed it in front of his admiral. "Stop slacking off."

Zeva slapped the back of his head out of the blue. "Be nice. He's your admiral. Give him some respect." She cracked her knuckles. "Why the hell did you stop all of a sudden, Niles?" She slammed a huge stack of papers on his desk. "Nice job. You've got lots and lots of papers to fill. Now get back to work!"

"And you said to be nice to him, Zeva..."

Niles stared at her with teary eyes, which made the only female admiral feel extremely guilty. "I sensed something strangely familiar. It couldn't be...! I thought...We thought..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Zeva immediately reazlied what he was talking about. "Niles..."

Emerson gagged upon entering the room. "Oi, you two! Share your romantic moment somewhere else! My suggestion would be your bedroom! And Cecil!" He pointed to the leader of the lieutenants. His eyebrow twitched. "Since when did you turn into a voyeur?"

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, BAKA YARŌ!" Niles, Zeva, and Cecil screeched at the tallest admiral.

"Okay, geez! I'm sorry!"

"I'm outta here." Cecil shut the door behind him.

Emerson snickered when he saw stacks of papers piling on Niles's desk. "My man, Niles! I feel sorry for you. I really do. You want me to help you? Cool! I'll start by reading a sexy magazine while you do..._that_, okay?"

Niles shook his head in disappointment. "You're the meanest and most sarcastic person I had ever met, Em-chan."

Emerson chortled. "_Thanks_. I'll take that as an _appreciated_ compliment." He was whacked by no other than Zeva. "Ow...What's up with you today, Niles? You're procrastinating now? Welcome to the dark side." Zeva whacked him again without hesitation.

Niles plopped back down on his rolling chair. "Nothing. It's none of your business." He filled out thirty papers in five minutes, which was a record to him. "I need a relaxing break." He twisted his legs on his desk.

"DRUNKEN RAGE ALERT!" Hayden screamed while sprinting down the hallway. "I REPEAT, DRUNKEN RAGE ALERT!"

Zeva broke the door in half. "WHITLOCK HALLE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! STOP SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF PEOPLE!"

Emerson and Niles sweatdropped. "That's what you do , though..."

* * *

Clair fainted on floor. "The reporter from Weekly Sorcerer was _super_ annoying!" she whined. "Someone kill me!"

"Just be glad that he's gone," Jack said. "I feel sorry for Lucy. She didn't get in the magazine because he doesn't know that she's a part of Fairy Tail. Hm, what's Kelso doing?"

Kelso tucked his pencil behind his ear, which made Jack wave her tail in a curious way. "Why do you want to know? Okay, I'm writing something. There, that's your answer."

Jack gasped. "Kelso _writes_?! How odd!" She scanned his paper. "Wow, your handwriting is neat! Neater than Silas's!"

"Oi, I have Sound Magic, ya know," Silas said from the second floor.

The purple-haired boy flipped his paper over. "Don't try to read it out loud, cat. It's private." His head leaned to the right. "Hey, have you seen Lucy? I wanna tell her something."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. She left after the super annoying reporter interviewed Axel. That wasn't pretty."

"Oh. Thanks."

* * *

"There he is now!" Lucy waved at a certain purple-haired fire mage. "Kelso!" She gestured to a young man wearing a pair of red glasses who took pictures of Fairy Tail. "This person next to me is a writer, just like me. I'm showing him around for a novel he's going to write."

Kelso nodded weakly. "Awesome." He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Man, that reporter was _super_ annoying! Oi...Are you still upset that you didn't make it in the magazine?"

Lucy shook her head quickly. "Not at all! I have to continue my tour!" She dragged the writer to another part of the town.

"Wait, Lucy! I have to tell you something!" The blonde-haired celestial mage was already gone from his sight. "Great..."

"Jeez, you're so pathetic!" Silas slapped him hard on the back. "Stop being a wuss in front of girls! Man up and tell her how you feel!"

Kelso lowered his eyelids. "Why should I let you help me? You tormented for that several years ago. Stay out of this. This is none of your business, dude." He thundered inside the guild.

Silas shook his head. "Pathetic move, man."

* * *

**_*Night*_**

Kelso found Lucy humming happily and kicking her feet alternatively alone on a table. "What're you making such a freaky face for?"

"It's the same face I always have!" Lucy shouted. "Anyways, don't you have something to tell me?"

Kelso blinked. "Oh yeah! Let's go on a job!" He was sweating uncontrollably. "We have to get to the client's house by tomorrow morning, so we'll take a night train. Yeah!"

"Right now? I can't. I can't today. Because..." Lucy blushed pink, which made Kelso flinch. "...I've got a date!"

Kelso frowned. "R-Really? Congratulations!" He shot a look at the clock. "U-Um...Gotta go! See ya later!" He zoomed away.

* * *

Kelso sat inside the train and watched the clock tick every second. "I guess Lucy isn't coming...That's too bad. I want to tell her the actual thing. Ugh, why couldn't I say it?!" He looked at the time again. It was now close to 9:00. "I knew it. She's not coming..."

"And yet, here I am." Lucy appeared beside him. "Thanks for waiting!" She settled across from him.

Kelso raised an eyebrow. "Lucy?" He was sweating uncontrollably again. "I thought you have a date?"

"Anyway, what's this cheap job that's perfect for me?"

"It's 70,000 jewels, exactly your rent! If I'm not mistaken. This could last you three months! No...one month. Whoops!"

"Then, what about your portion?"

Kelso sniggered on his sweaty palms. "'ll ask Valkyrie to pay for me, but that's unlikely since she loves to hog her numerous piles of money. Plus, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to live on the streets. So, does your date know you're not coming?"

"I found someone to take my place."

Kelso sweatdropped. "Cana..."

"Aren't you going to tell me something, Kelso? You said that you wanted to tell me the actual thing."

Kelso's heart began beating twice as fast than normal. "Oh...It's nothing! That's just me! Talking to myself. Hahaha..." _I couldn't say it. Damn it..._

* * *

**Next chapter: Extra #4: Love is in the Air!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


	23. Extra 4: Love is in the Air

**Previously on the Strength of Friendship!**

_**Kelso sat inside the train and watched the clock tick every second. "I guess Lucy isn't coming...That's too bad. I want to tell her the actual thing. Ugh, why couldn't I say it?!" He looked at the time again. It was now close to 9:00. "I knew it. She's not coming..."**_

_**"And yet, here I am." Lucy appeared beside him. "Thanks for waiting!" She settled across from him.**_

_**Kelso raised an eyebrow. "Lucy?" He was sweating uncontrollably again. "I thought you have a date?"**_

_**"Anyway, what's this cheap job that's perfect for me?"**_

_**"It's 70,000 jewels, exactly your rent! If I'm not mistaken. This could last you three months! No...one month. Whoops!"**_

_**"Then, what about your portion?"**_

_**Kelso sniggered on his sweaty palms. "'ll ask Valkyrie to pay for me, but that's unlikely since she loves to hog her numerous piles of money. Plus, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to live on the streets. So, does your date know you're not coming?"**_

_**"I found someone to take my place."**_

_**Kelso sweatdropped. "Cana..."**_

_**"Aren't you going to tell me something, Kelso? You said that you wanted to tell me the actual thing."**_

_**Kelso's heart began beating twice as fast than normal. "Oh...It's nothing! That's just me! Talking to myself. Hahaha..." **_**I couldn't say it. Damn it...**

* * *

**EXTRA #4**

**LOVE IS IN THE AIR**

***ORACION SEIS ARC***

Lucy laid her head on the counter. "Sigh...So boring..."

"How about finding a job?" Mirajane asked while she was cleaning the glasses. She failed to spot Axel who passed out on the floor.

"Natsu said he wanted to rest for a while."

"You worked with Kelso last time, right?" The white-haired girl smiled. "Why don't you go on a job with him? He's not as lazy as Natsu."

Lucy flashed a thumbs-up to her. "That's a great idea! Arigatō, Mira-san!" She searched her sirroundings for Kelso, but he was nowhere to be found. "I almost forgot! He's babysitting someone else's kids..."

"You two really get along. Like a couple!" Mirajane squealed like a total crazed fangirl. "But Kelso might really love you, Lucy. You two seem to complement each other, though!"

Clair plopped next to the blonde-haired girl. "Hey, Lucy. Mira, you're doing that creepy pose again."

Mirajane put her hands together and swayed in a lovingly fashion. "Are you finally reciprocating Natsu's feelings, Clair?"

"Lemme see..." Clair blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "No."

Hearts floated behind the white-haired expert matchmaker. "Aw, you're so cute when you act like a tsundere!" She squealed again. "You two seem to complement each other, though!"

"Natsu is a making himself look like a total moron." Clair pointed to Natsu who was dancing on a table with Happy and Plue with her thumb. "And FYI, I'm not a tsundere, Mira!"

* * *

**A/N: I didn't to have Clair act like a tsundere. I think I might consider her as one because of this chapter. Okay, I'll go away now!**

* * *

Kelso knocked on Lucy's door during the night. "Lucy! Mira said you were looking for me. Actually I have something important to tell you. It's like, really, really important." Lucy didn't answer the door for five minutes. "If you don't to answer right now, it's fine." He walked back home.

* * *

While Hikaru traveled upstairs, he noticed that Petra was sitting alond. She was touching her lips with her fingertips. "Are you okay, Petra? Are you still depressed of what happened to Laxus?"

Petra pushed her chair behind when she stood up. "Yeah. Thanks for being concerned about me." She headed downstairs. "If you guys have a huge problem with Karra, talk to me later because I'm going on a job."

"Wait!" Hikaru ran in front of her, blocking her way. "I know someone who can help you get over your sad romantic moment. He's a former member of Blue Pegasus and he is currently one of the five strongest admirals in the Magic Council." He shrugged. "I don't know why those guys are considered strong. I don't think they use any magic at all!"

Petra widened his eyes. "That guy?! Are you fucking serious right now, Hikaru...? I don't want any business with _him_!" She ripped a poster off the Request Board. "See you tonight." After reaching the Fairy Tail sign, she thought about her torn relationship with Laxus. _Maybe I should go to him. _"Hikaru! Where is his meeting place?"

* * *

Kelso approached Lucy, who was reading a newspaper while eating something yellow and shaped like a breadstick. "Lucy." Lucy almost choked on her food. "I don't know what I did to you, but I'm sorry."

Lucy shook her head. "It's okay. It's not your fault." Her face flushed red and her head was smoking. "I-I need to go."

"Wait, Lucy." Kelso grabbed her wrist. "Tonight, I have something very important to tell you. Could you to the Sola Tree in the South Gate Park?" He smiled and blushed. "Make sure you come alone. Okay, Lucy? Er, uh...Bye, Lucy!" He rushed out of the guild.

* * *

Happy and Jack are freaking out when Gray declared them to be his rivals. "Natsu / Clair, we're scared! Gray is acting strange!"

"Gray, teme!" Natsu punched the Ice-Make mage on the face. He heard everyone in the guild declaring each other—and inanimate objects—to be their rivals. "Eh? Huh? Oi, everyone's acting strange!" He hid behind Clair. "Clair, what the hell's happening?!"

Natsu, Clair, Happy, and Jack weren't the only ones who were sane. Silas and Axel popped up behind the main culprit who caused all the ruckus with devillish auras. "JUVIA!"

Juvia flinched. "Axel-kun?! Silas-san?! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" She bowed to them repeatedly. "Juvia bought this love potion because Juvia wants Gray-sama to fall in love with Juvia~!" She squealed while hugging the love potion. "Gray-sama will be Juvia's forever~!"

"Unfortunately, those kinds of things don't exist," Silas told her, which left Juvia in total shock. "You were ripped off. But don't worry. I sent Axel to the place you bought the potion and had him beat him up and get your money back." He gave a sack to Juvia. "Here you go."

The water mage sobbed out waterfalls. "Silas-san, why?!" Axel seethed his teeth. "How dare you make Juvia cry! Wah!"

Axel's eye twitched. "This is your fault, you idiot! Do something!"

Silas panicked. "I have no idea how to handle a crying girl!" He copied what Juvia is currently doing.

* * *

Petra crashed into a bar, silencing the fighting between the loud drinkers there. "Listen up, boys!" She cleared her throat and made herself look professional. "My name is Petra Kawaguchi. I'm an S-Class mage from Fairy Tail. One of my fellow guildmates told me that the admirals and their lieutentants own this place." She slammed her fist on a counter, frightening a stranger. "Where is this man named Niles Lacroix?"

Someone let out a cough. "Oi, Niles. You have a visitor. Her name claims to be Petra Kawaguchi. She said that she was an S-Class mage from Fairy Tail. Uh, was that right?"

"PETRA-KUN! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THE WAR BETWEEN YOUR GUILD AND PHANTOM LORD!" Niles rammed through a wall and tackled Petra over a counter unintentionally. "I'm sorry about that! You standing in front of me makes me so excited! Hikaru-kun sent you here, huh? Since you're here, you must have romantic relationship problems. So, tell me what's wrong."

"This again?!" Whitlock shoved his beer bottle to the bartender. "Take this somwhere else, Niles." He palmed someone's face while still focusing on Niles. "Not cool, man. Not cool."

Niles sighed. "You know what? Have it your way." He gripped Petra's arm. "I will take on a date right now!"

"What?!" Petra exclaimed.

* * *

"Lucy! You look great!" Kelso commented to Lucy, who was wearing a short, black, and white dress. "But you don't have to dress fancy for this, you know..." He fumbled his hands behind his back. "Anyways, can you summon Virgo for me? Natsu told me that Master buried embarrassing pictures of Fairy Tail under this very tree and give it to him so he can embarrass everyone." He put his hands together. "Can you do that for me, please?"

Lucy slapped him across the face. "I'm an idiot!"

Kelso pulled her dress and snickered. "I was kidding about that, you idiot! You'd think I will do that for him?" He fished a star chain bracelet from his pocket. "I want you to have this. The client from the job I took gave me this as a reward, so I decided to give this to you as a present." He clicked on around Lucy's wrist. "There you go. Looks good on you."

Lucy blushed. "I guess it does. Thanks..." She felt a pair of warm lips on her forehead, making her cheeks heat up. "K-Kelso? What did you just—?" Before she could finish her sentence, Kelso vanished mysteriously.

* * *

Jack poured out waterfalls from her eyes. "Yokatta...Everyone is back to normal..." She flew over to Silas and Axel. "Thank you so much, you two! Now, I need fresh air." She soared outside the guild.

Silas's and Axel's faces were flat on the floor. "Don't mention it, cat." They were soon yelled at by Erza.

* * *

Niles's fork clattered on his plate. "Your romantic relationship with Laxus is torn? That must be terrible. I know what will cheer you up!" He signaled his waiter. "More fried food the lady, please."

"Actually, I'm not hungry, Niles," Petra muttered. "Thanks anyway. Look, I appreciate your help, but this isn't working out." She slung her purse over head. "Bye, Niles. See you around."

"We're not done yet. Sit back down," Niles ordered. "I'm an admiral of a poweful organization called the Magic Council and you're a mage from a guild called Fairy Tail." His demeanor changed drastically. "Don't you dare disobey my orders, Petra-kun."

"But you're not my boss," Petra argued. She hissed through her teeth when he forced her to sit back on her seat. "What do you want now? You're clearly not good at this. Damn you, Hikaru, for lying to your upperclassmen."

"I lied to Hikaru-kun that I'm good at forcing people to let go of their beloved." Petra became irritated and was prepared to leave. "I know what you're thinking. 'You're a former member of Blue Pegasus. I thought the mages of Blue Pegasus have this special talent to...' Screw that. Hey, I'll tell you one thing."

Petra clenched her teeth. "If it's about sparkles and other shit, I'm out of here." She palmed a waiter while walking straight ahead. She heard the oldest admiral giggle. "What are you laughing at for?"

"Your personality is similar to Zeva-kun's," Niles answered. He flapped his hand. "Okay, that was off-topic. Let's start where I left off. I said I'll tell you one thing." He crumpled his napkin and dropped it on his plate. "Think about him. Think about how much you miss him. Think about...You know what I'm saying."

"Not a clue." Petra left the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: I agree with Petra. I just random things for Niles to say because my brain suddenly ran out of ideas :p. Back to the story!**

* * *

"Nice move, smartass." Whitlock chugged his beer. "Lahar wants us back to the Magic Council ASAP. One of the top three guilds of the Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis, is making their move on this ancient spell named Nirvana."

"At midnight?!" Niles whined. "Tell him I'll catch up later and I'll sleep during the meeting."

"Niles!"

"What?"

"This job requires our magic." Niles almost choked on his drink. "This is really bad. I thought they forbade us to—"

"This is a serious job," Niles interrupted the second oldest admiral. "That's why they need us to use them."

"Oh, hell no. This is ridiculous. Tell Lahar that we're not doing this damn thing. We're going on vacation."

"Now you're spiting out crazy talk."

"What are you saying?"

"We're doing this, even though it will expose our magic."

* * *

**Next chapter: XX. Twenty-Two VS. Six!**

* * *

**A/N: Please rate and review!**


End file.
